


Behind Closed Doors

by TierKitchiero



Series: Behind Closed Doors [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bodyguard Otabek Altin, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hurt Victor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Otabek loves Yuuri but not in a romantic way, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Multiple, POV Victor Nikiforov, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Tears, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Victor and Yuuri cry a lot, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TierKitchiero/pseuds/TierKitchiero
Summary: Yuri On Ice AU  (Viktor x Yuuri)Viktor Nikiforov es el chico más popular de la escuela y Yuuri Katsuki es el mejor estudiante.A pesar de que viven en mundos completamente diferentes, a puertas cerradas esconden un gran secreto.Todo cambia un drástico día, en el que Yuuri es atacado en la puerta de la escuela y Viktor no hace nada para defenderlo.Un espiral de malentendidos, mentiras, lágrimas, peleas y el miedo al "que dirán", comenzará a atentar contra su frágil relación.Viktor tendrá que decidir entre conservar su reputación o quedarse al lado de la persona que ama y Yuuri tendrá que elegir entre soportar humillaciones o dejar ir al chico de sus sueños.¿Podrán afrontar todos los problemas?





	1. The Worst Day Ever

Capítulo 1: The Worst Day Ever

Yuuri Katsuki no podía creer que tenía tan mala suerte.

Había salido tarde de casa y corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, tal vez quedarse hasta las tres de la mañana jugando videojuegos no era tan buena idea como Phichit le había asegurado, el desvelo fue el causante de que despertara tarde, después Mari se había atrincherado en el baño y le había hecho perder preciados minutos de su necesaria ducha, sus padres habían salido temprano y se había quedado sin desayuno, definitivamente esa no era una buena mañana.

Creyó que su día no podía ir peor cuando por fin llego a la escuela 30 minutos tarde, supo lo equivocado que estaba en cuanto diviso la puerta de la escuela.

Viktor Nikiforov y su pesado grupito de amigos estaban justo en la entrada vanagloriándose como todos los días.

Yuuri no sabía lo que había hecho para ganarse el desprecio de ese grupo de amigos; desde que había sido transferido el año anterior, era víctima de insultos y agresiones menores de parte de los jóvenes, no entendía que problema tenían en que poseyera un fallo de visión tan agudo que lo obligaba a usar lentes de por vida, o qué prefería vestir camisas de cuadros y pantalones holgados, en lugar de poleras deportivas y jeans ajustados, o en que les afectaba que elegía los comics, videojuegos y las matemáticas, antes del soccer, football y atletismo.

Realmente no podía entender por que todos los días sin excepción, había insultos, empujones y risas burlonas siguiéndolo como sombra, casi quiso saltar la barda trasera de la escuela con tal de no enfrentarlos, su plan quedo desechado en cuanto el más joven de los brabucones lo distinguió.

─ ¿Por qué tan tarde cerdo? ─ preguntó Yuri Plisetsky amenazante, el japonés trato de ignorar al pequeño ruso y pasarse de largo, pero su camino fue bloqueado por un gran cuerpo ─ ¿Estas sordo, cuatro ojos? ─ Jean Jacques Leroy la estrella canadiense de football de la escuela le cerraba el paso, Yuuri simplemente suspiro y trato de rodear al molesto muchacho, pero repentinamente sin saber como, se encontró tirado en el piso debido al fuerte empujón que Seung-Gil Lee le había proporcionado, las risas no tardaron en escucharse, ─ Al parecer Katzopenco si esta sordo ─ comentó animadamente Christopher Giacometti al tiempo que pateaba su mochila lejos de su alcance, ocasionando que el contenido de la misma se vertiera por el piso .

Yuuri se sentía humillado, sus lentes habían salido volando después de la caída y sus cosas se encontraban esparcidas a su alrededor, amargas lágrimas amenazaban con salir y humillarlo aún más; aún sin decir palabra intentó recolectar sus pertenencias rápidamente bajo las risas y la atenta mirada de los muchachos.

Viktor quien solo había estado observando la escena, al notar las orbes chocolate humedecidas, se agacho a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza como si se tratara de un perro, ─ ¡Oh, vamos Katsuki! ¡No seas un llorón! ─ sus acompañantes al notar la expresión del japonés soltaron fuertes risotadas, ─ ¿Quieres a tu mamita cerdo? ─ dijo burlonamente el ruso menor al tiempo que lo tomaba bruscamente del rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

El japonés se soltó del agarre al tiempo que las traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, las risas y burlas no se hicieron esperar, Yuuri quería desaparecer, ese definitivamente no era su día.

─ ¡Oigan imbéciles! ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer? ─ Como si hubiera sido mandado del cielo Otabek Altin apareció en la escena, rápidamente alejo al grupo de su amigo y lo ayudo a levantarse del piso, sin dejar de lanzar miradas amenazantes en todas las direcciones comenzó a jalar a Yuuri del brazo para adentrarlo a la escuela.

─ ¡Ya llegó tu novio a salvarte como siempre! ¡El pequeño héroe de Kazajistán aparece para rescatar a la princesa! ─ comentó con falso dramatismo el canadiense, ─ ¡Más tarde nos la pagaras Katzopenco! ─ la amenaza de Chris quedó en el aire.

Yuuri temblaba de pies a cabeza, las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas, no lograba comprender como es que había acabado en aquella situación, Otabek lo miraba preocupado ─ ¿Estas bien? ─ se atrevió a preguntar cuando se encontraban seguros, sentados detrás del viejo edificio de matemáticas donde se reunían todos los días, ─ S-si, g-gracias por tu ayuda ─ dijo el japonés con voz temblorosa, para después limpiar su nariz apenado, su amigo le palmeo la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo.

─ Son unos idiotas Yuuri, evítalos lo más que puedas ─ a pesar de que el Kazajo trataba de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo, sus palaras salieron más como un regaño, ─ ¡Lo sé Otabek! ¡No entiendo que fue lo que les hice! ─ Yuuri comenzó a llorar de nuevo frustrado, su amigo al ver su reacción simplemente lo rodeo con un brazo sin decir más, dejando que el japonés dejara salir toda su frustración.

La campana que anunciaba el inicio de la segunda clase interrumpió el momento, Yuuri soltó un pesado suspiro, lo último que quería era ir a clase en ese estado, el kazajo lo soltó y se puso de píe dispuesto a irse ─ Tengo que ir a clase, ¿No vienes? ─ le preguntó tendiéndole una mano para que también se levantara, Yuuri se limitó a negar con la cabeza, ─ ¿Estarás bien? ─ Otabek parecía resistirse a dejarlo solo, el japonés simplemente asintió y lo apuro a irse.

Se quedó un rato desahogándose en la soledad, no quería estar un segundo más en la escuela así que decidió que lo mejor era retirarse y regresar al otro día, la mayoría de sus clases las compartía con al menos un integrante de la bandita de idiotas, lo último que quería era ser su objeto de burla durante todo el día así que decidió mandarle un mensaje a Otabek avisándole que ya se iba y otro a Phichit excusando su ausencia con un severo dolor de estómago.

Caminaba apresurado hacía la salida, sabía que existía un atajo por el edificio de ciencias que lo haría llegar más rápido a la puerta sin tener que cruzar todo el patío, sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos del edificio, el cual a esa hora sabía que estaba completamente abandonado lo cual era una ventaja pues no quería cruzarse con nadie.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar la salida cuando sintió que lo jalaban dentro de un aula, un momento después unos tibios labios apresaron los suyos y unas frías manos empezaron a recorrerlo, le tomó un par de segundos entender la situación, ─ ¡Basta Viktor! ─ gritó a todo pulmón después de alejar al peli-plata se su cuerpo.

─ Shhh Yuuri, llevó más de media hora esperándote, ¿Dónde estabas? ─ preguntó en un susurro el ruso, mientras intentaba reanudar los besos y las caricias.

De alguna manera extraña la situación no era algo fuera de lo común, Vikor y Yuuri llevaban meses viéndose a escondidas, el japonés no tenía muy claro como había comenzado todo, simplemente un día se encontró a si mismo entre los brazos del líder de los brabucones, aquellos que no hacían más que humillarlo.

De alguna manera extraña le encantaba.

Habían comenzado con castos besos en los pasillos de la biblioteca, los cuales evolucionaron a intensos magreos detrás de las canchas de voleyball y un buen día se convirtieron en rápidos encuentros sexuales en el solitario edificio de ciencias los miércoles a la segunda hora.

Yuuri no sabía muy bien cómo definir su relación, Viktor en frente de sus amigos lo trataba con indiferencia o con la punta del pie, pero a puertas cerradas la historia era completamente diferente, lo besaba con ternura, lo miraba con devoción, lo tocaba como si fuera la persona más importante del planeta y lo tomaba con pasión.

La situación era confusa, dolorosa y placentera, pero Yuuri no podía renunciar a ella.

Desde el primer momento en que sus labios se encontraron supo que estaba perdido, Viktor era hermoso y lucía como una deidad andante, tener a alguien como él remotamente interesado en su persona parecía un sueño.

Pero así como Viktor era hermoso, era cruel, Yuuri sabía que no era más que uno de los muchos juguetes que tenía y estaba seguro de que se desharía de él en cuanto se aburriera y eso dolía.

Lo que lo hacía sufrir más, era el hecho de que al parecer el ser visto con él era casi una pesadilla, pensar que le perfecto y popular estudiante Viktor Nikiforov estuviera interesado en respirar el mismo aíre que el desgarbado e insípido Yuuri Katsuki parecía un mal chiste, a veces Yuuri se imaginaba las caras que podrían todos aquellos que lo menospreciaban, cuando se enteraran del tipo de encuentros que tenía con Viktor.

Esos encuentros que normalmente eran su dulce escape al paraíso, justo en ese momento se sentían como una amarga condena.

─ ¡Basta! ─ por segunda ocasión Yuuri rompió el contacto, las orbes turquesa lo miraban sorprendidas, ─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguien viene?─ Yuuri dejó escapar un bufido molesto ante la reacción preocupada de ser descubiertos del peli-plata, se alejó de él con un empujón.

─Yuuri espera, ¿Qué ocurre? ─ El ruso lo tomó suavemente de la muñeca evitando que saliera de aula, ─ ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ─ Yuuri se soltó con fuerza del suave agarre, ─ ¡Esta mañana tú y tu sequito de terroristas me trataron como basura! ─ el japonés estaba sumamente enfadado ─ ¿De verdad esperas que lo olvide y venga a abrirme de piernas para ti? ─ Las palabras salían cargadas de veneno, el peli-plata no pudo evitar encogerse ante ellas, ─ No Yuuri, yo no... ─

─ No quiero escuchar excusas Nikiforov, lo que sea que está pasando aquí se acabó ─ Yuuri salió dando un portazo, sin dar tiempo al peli-plata para disculparse o soltar excusas.

Corrió hacía la salida sin mirar atrás, las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas por segunda ocasión esa terrible mañana.

Había llegado a su límite, no se sentía capaz de seguir soportando la situación, sabía que no había nada especial ni memorable en él, sabía que no era visto más que como un objeto, seguramente Viktor olvidaría todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y se buscaría a alguien más para satisfacer sus necesidades, pensaba que Yuuri Katsuki no significaba nada para él.

Yuuri Katsuki no sabía que estaba equivocado.


	2. I Forgot To Say Out Loud How Beautiful You Really Are To Me

Capítulo 2: I Forgot To Say Out Loud How Beautiful You Really Are To Me

Viktor Nikiforov se sentía un idiota.

Un idiota de los grandes.

¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo él, el chico más popular y guapo de la escuela, sufriendo por alguien como Yuuri Katsuki?

No lo entendía, no quería entenderlo, se negaba a aceptarlo.

Maldito Yuuri Katsuki con su sonrisa hecha de cielo y su mirada de ángel, ¿En qué momento se había hecho tan importante para él? ¿En qué momento se apropió de sus pensamientos y anhelos? ¿En qué momento se había robado su corazón?, aunque Viktor sabía la respuesta a cada una de esas preguntas, se negaba a aceptarlas.

Él sabía perfectamente que se había adueñado de él desde el momento en qué lo vio.

Había pasado un largo año desde la primera vez que había posado su mirada en él, el pequeño japonés con su mirada cargada de esperanza, sus buenos modales y su sonrisa cegadora había llegado a causar rebelión en la escuela sin saberlo, llamando la atención de la mayoría de las personas, por qué aunque Yuuri era un nerd sin remedíos era sumamente encantador y en cuanto lo vio, Viktor sabía que tenía que hacerlo suyo.

Al principio pensó que sería sencillo como con tantos otros antes de él, una sensual sonrisa acompañada de un guiño ¡y listo!, lo tendría en cuatro rogando por él; después, como siempre pasaba, cuando ya no le hiciera sentir más esa emoción en el fondo del estómago, pasaría al siguiente y quedaría en el olvido.

Nunca imagino que Yuuri Katsuki dejaría huella y lo haría adicto.

Adicto a su sonrisa, adicto al sonrojo que enmarcaba su cara cada que le susurraba cosas indecentes al oído, adicto al dulce sabor de sus labios, o a los melodiosos gemidos que escapaban de él cuándo lo acariciaba en los lugares indicados, adicto a escuchar el sonido de su nombre rodando por su lengua cuando alcanzaba la gloria bajo su tacto, adicto a su buen corazón y a su pureza.

Quedo atrapado bajo la dulce sonrisa y la desinteresada ayuda que le había brindado, una soleada tarde de primavera ya ocho meses atrás.

Viktor llevaba semanas trabajando el plan que lo acercaría al japonés, sabía quiénes eran sus amigos, que clases tomaba, que horas tenía libres e incluso a qué hora llegaba cada mañana; si, se había convertido en un stalker, pero esa era su rutina de caza, primero tenía que conocer bien a su presa antes de atacar.

Normalmente, en las tardes, Yuuri se encerraba en la biblioteca de la escuela para hacer sus deberes sin compañía alguna, después de tres arduas semanas de observación, Viktor se decidió a dar el paso y atacar, se acercó sigilosamente a él como felino, vigilando que no hubiera alguien que pudiera echar a perder su plan, casi podía sentir el orgasmo que tendría esa tarde.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Yuuri no respondió a ninguno de sus avances.

Su plan original era, acercarse inocentemente solicitando la asistencia del chico para que le ayudara a encontrar un libro, uno que no necesitaba, ni le importaba, cuando el chico accediera lo llevaría entre los desiertos pasillos de la biblioteca y tras unas risitas e insinuaciones, caería ante sus encantos como tantos otros, se abalanzaría contra él y entonces después de que el japonés le rogara lo tomaría detrás de una estantería.

La realidad fue completamente diferente, Yuuri accedió a ayudarlo, y si, lo llevó a través del laberinto de estanterías, pero en ningún momento cayó en las insinuaciones, ni se le abalanzo, lo más que hizo fue entregarle el libro, dedicarle una apenada sonrisa acompañada de un adorable rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas y dejarlo ahí plantado viendo hacia la nada.

Cualquiera hubiera desistido, pero Viktor nunca se rendía.

Paso las siguientes tardes a su lado, él no tenía malas calificaciones; al contrario, era uno de los mejores de su generación, pero se había excusado diciendo que necesitaba asesoría y Yuuri accedió a ayudarlo, durante esas tardes se dio cuenta de la adorable persona que era Yuuri Katsuki y quedo embelesado.

Su plan ya no era simplemente tomarlo sin piedad hasta cansarse, él quería permanecer a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, quería hacerlo sonreír y ruborizarse, ya no le importaba probar su cuerpo si no probar sus labios, y una buena tarde después de ya no poder aguantar más, lo acorralo en una estantería en un desierto pasillo y lo besó, con la mayor ternura y cuidado del que fue posible, lo mejor fue que Yuuri correspondió el besó, y todo se sentía bien con el mundo.

El problema era que, él era Viktor Nikiforov y no podía ir por la vida presumiendo que estaba encariñado con un ratón de biblioteca, nerd, sin sentido de la moda; la gente esperaba más de él.

Esperaban que fuera un conquistador que se moviera por los pasillos rompiendo corazones, esperaban que fuera el soltero codiciado que nunca podían tener, así que por miedo a manchar su reputación le había insistido a Yuuri que manejaran su relación en secreto, le había dicho que si la gente se enteraba de lo suyo sería atacado y no quería que nada le pasara, así que fingirían no conocerse y todo estaría bien, obviamente Yuuri de nuevo accedió a sus peticiones.

Realmente pensó que si la gente no sabía que Yuuri Katusuki era suyo, nada malo pasaría, podría disfrutar de la compañía del japonés el poco tiempo que tenía libre y podía conservar su reputación, de todas formas estaba seguro de que nadie estaba interesado en el chico de esa forma.

Que equivocado estaba... Yuuri Katsuki era un maldito imán atrayente.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba y con más gente se asociaba mayor era su número de seguidores, el japonés siempre lo negaba y le decía que estaba loco cada que se lo comentaba, pero Viktor lo notaba y no podía evitar que su sangre hirviera cada que alguien se le acercaba, pero él no podía decir nada, al fin y al cabo, él era el chico más popular de la escuela, deseado por todos, y aquellos que preferían a un nerd de biblioteca antes que alguien como él, debían de ser unos idiotas, ¿no?

Viktor era un idiota y de los grandes.

Y también lo era Otabek Altin.

La amistad que se formó entre el kazajo y el japonés fue lo que llegó a romper con su pequeña paz; Otabek nunca había sido popular ni llamaba mucho la atención, pero se había robado el corazón de un pequeño tigrillo ruso quien no se animaba a confesarse, aun así, eran muy cercanos y convivían mucho tiempo juntos durante las clases de música, hasta que un día a Yuri Plisetsky se le ocurrió insultar a Yuuri Katsuki en frente de Otabek Altin y su amistad se dio por terminada.

Yuri tenía el corazón roto y el que tuvo que pagarlo fue el japonés, fue ahí cuando todo el ataque hacia el muchacho de los lentes empezó; de alguna forma el pequeño ruso convenció a sus amigos de que Yuuri era una escoria, y comenzó sin piedad alguna, hacer la vida del inocente japonés un infierno.

Viktor, sabía que Yuuri era lastimado día con día y aun así nunca había hecho nada para evitarlo, él era parte del equipo agresor y si se atrevía a defenderlo su reputación se acabaría, nunca lo insultó ni lo golpeó, pero tampoco nunca se puso en su defensa, simplemente calló y río forzadamente ante al maltrato.

Por algún extraño milagro sus encuentros no se acabaron, pero pasaron de ser dulces y amorosos a ser fríos e impersonales, Viktor pretendía que solo quería el cuerpo de Yuuri y el menor como siempre accedía a sus peticiones.

Llegó a engañarse a sí mismo, creyendo que realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo el trato que recibía Yuuri, la verdad es que su pecho ardía después de cada insulto o de cada empujón, creyó que Yuri se cansaría y lo dejaría en paz eventualmente, pero de nuevo se equivocaba, los insultos se volvieron más crueles y los ataques más comunes, y aun así el seguía de espectador sin hacer absolutamente nada, e incluso la gente creía que era él quien los provocaba.

Todo llegó a su punto de ebullición esa mañana en la que Yuuri llegó tarde, habían empujado a Yuuri pero nunca al grado de tirarlo al piso, lo habían agredido pero nunca humillado y por primera vez quiso saltar en su defensa, quiso empujar a Seung mas fuerte y quiso partirle la cara Chris y a JJ, quiso poner en su lugar a Yuri y quiso sostener al japonés entre sus brazos en cuanto vio el asomo de lágrimas en las orbes chocolate.

Pero Viktor Nikiforov era un idiota y de los más grandes.

Lo único que hizo fue empeorar la situación, se agacho a tratar de reconfortar a Yuuri pero en cuanto sintió la pesada mirada de sus amigos sobre él, término por humillarlo, tratándolo como perro y diciéndole llorón, ocasiono más burlas y seguramente más dolor, agradeció al cielo que Otabek Altín llegará a salvarlo, pero también sintió un pesada punzada en el pecho al ver como el japonés se alejaba de él de la mano del kazajo.

Viktor Nikiforov no merecía a Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri Katsuki merecía ser feliz al lado de alguien que lo cuidara y se preocupara por él, sin el importar el "¿Qué dirán?" como lo hacía Otabek Altin.

Sabía que le había ocasionado muchísimo dolor, confusión y sufrimiento y por eso entendía la razón de por qué se encontraba solo en medio de esa aula de biología hundiéndose en su miseria, y entendía el por qué Yuuri ya no quería nada con él.

Viktor Nikiforov definitivamente era un idiota.


	3. I'm Begging You To Keep On Haunting Me

Yuuri Katsuki era un cobarde.  
Habían pasado cinco días desde que había sido atacado en las puertas de la escuela, cinco días desde que había terminado su aventura con Viktor, cinco días y aun no se atrevía a aparecerse en el plantel.  
La verdad es que tenía miedo.  
No solo de Yuri Plisetsky y su banda de acosadores, sino también de Viktor.  
No quería enfrentarse al peli-plata, talvez el ruso lo acorralaría en algún lugar desértico donde disfrutaba perder el tiempo y lo atacaría, entonces, Yuuri no se resistiría y terminaría por caer de nuevo en el juego que habían estado jugando los últimos meses.  
O peor, Viktor ya tendría a alguien más y Yuuri quedaría en el olvido.  
Eso era lo que más le atemorizaba, imaginar a Viktor con alguien entre sus brazos dentro de las aulas vacías del edificio de ciencias, Viktor haciendo gemir a alguien más su nombre, besando a alguien más con ternura, mirando a alguien más con anhelo, tomando a alguien más con pasión.  
Eso definitivamente sería demasiado para su corazón, porque si, Viktor era un imbécil que lo había tratado como basura, pero no podía evitar ser egoísta y quererlo solo para él, y si, él había terminado las cosas entre ellos, pero una parte de él aún tenía esperanza de que el peli-plata rogara perdón y lo tomara de nuevo entre sus brazos.  
Yuuri Katsuki era un cobarde pero no era tonto.  
Sabía que sus locas fantasías de tener a Viktor de rodillas pidiendo perdón, no se cumplirían ni aunque Yuuri fuera la última persona en la tierra.  
Por qué Viktor Nikiforov era el chico más popular de la escuela que tenía decenas de seguidores que estarían encantados en tomar el lugar de Yuuri en un parpadeo.  
Por qué Viktor Nikiforov era perfecto y nunca caería por alguien como Yuuri Katsuki.  
Y porque seguramente Yuuri Katsuki no era el único para Viktor Nikiforov.  
Los rumores volaban por la escuela, y el que Viktor fuera un conquistador no era nada nuevo ni novedoso, chicos y chicas siempre se regocijaban compartiendo sus historias de como el peli-plata los había hecho ver el cielo alguna vez, Yuuri hacia oídos sordos a todos los rumores e historias, le gustaba engañarse a sí mismo creyendo que él era el único que podía acaparar la atención de Viktor, aunque solo fuera en esos fugaces encuentros de 50 minutos los miércoles a la segunda hora.  
Yuuri se mentía y estaba mal, pero eso era mejor que afrontar la realidad de que Viktor no quería nada de él que no fuera su cuerpo.  
Porque claro, ¿Por qué alguien tan guapo y popular como Viktor Nikiforov querría a alguien tan ñoño y descuidado como Yuuri Katsuki?  
Era impensable.  
Pero Yuuri tenía que ser fuerte y no debía dejar que alguien como el rey de hielo Viktor Nikiforov y su banda de delincuentes lo derribaran, y lo hicieran perder sus objetivos, así fue que se prometió no volver a pensar en el hombre de cabello plateado y concentrarse en sus estudios; cuando se cumplió el séptimo día de su ausencia, mando mensajes a sus dos mejores amigos avisándoles que ese día si se presentaría en la escuela.  
Yuuri le tuvo que rogar a Mari y prometerle ser su esclavo 15 días, para que falsificara la firma de su madre y firmara un justificante de ausencia, llevaba una semana sin ir a la escuela y le sorprendía que los directivos aún no hubieran ido a husmear a su casa para averiguar si todo estaba en orden.  
Afortunadamente Yuuri era el mejor alumno de su generación así que una rápida llamada diciendo que estaba enfermo lo salvo de todo interrogatorio, la parte escolar no le preocupaba tanto como la parte social.  
Sus piernas temblaban mientras se aproximaba lentamente a la escuela, el miedo de ser atacado de nuevo comenzó a invadirlo, sentía una presión en el pecho a causa del nerviosismo, no quería tener un ataque de pánico en ese momento, así que respiro hondo y se obligó a acercarse a la escuela, porque en algún momento se había detenido y se negaba a avanzar.  
El asomo de unas cabelleras rubias acompañadas de 2 morenas y una plata lo hicieron congelarse a metros de la entrada; sus némesis se encontraban de nuevo en la puerta de la escuela como si lo estuvieran esperando.  
Ese día llegó más temprano que aquella ocasión, así que fácilmente podría pasar desapercibido si se colaba entre una horda de alumnos, pero su miedo incrementaba y sus piernas no respondían, tenía la mirada fija en el grupo de amigos, sabía que, si se quedaba ahí lo verían y seguramente lo humillarían de nuevo y lo peor, tendrían mucho más público.  
El grupo parecía ajeno a su presencia, Yuri Plisetsky y Christopher Giacometti reían a carcajada abierta mientras señalaban en dirección a JJ quien se notaba molesto, Seung mostraba su semblante serio de siempre y Viktor Nikiforov se veía incómodo.  
Como si lo hubiera llamado, el peli-plata volteo en su dirección, Yuuri pudo ver como sus orbes turquesa se abrían de sorpresa al verlo ahí, su estomagó dio un vuelco porque segundos después los amigos del ruso giraron en su dirección para ver que lo había sorprendido tanto.  
Repentinamente, el campo de visión de Yuuri fue cubierto por el alegre rostro de su amigo tailandés, ─ ¡Yuuri regresaste! ─ Phichit lo sostuvo entre sus brazos como si tuviera años de no verlo ─ ¿Dónde estabas metido? Otabek y yo estábamos muy preocupados ─ el moreno sonreía felizmente y Yuuri dejo escapar el aire que no había notado tenia retenido en los pulmones ─ Hola Phichit ─ saludo con media sonrisa adornando sus rostro, se sentía más aliviado pues la bandita de terroristas no se atrevía a atacarlo si estaba acompañado.  
─ ¿Estas bien? ─ le preguntó Phichit con aire preocupado, el japonés se limitó a asentir, ─ ¡Yuuri! ─ La gruesa voz de Otabek se escuchó sobre el murmullo general, el kazajo se acercó al par de amigos luciendo contentó por verlo, ─ Otabek me contó lo que paso, ¿Seguro que estás bien? ─ el japonés sintió las mejillas calientes ante la pregunta, le avergonzaba que Phichit supiera lo patético que era, de nuevo asintió sin decir palabra.  
─ No te preocupes, Otabek y yo ideamos un plan para que no te vuelvan a molestar ─Le aseguró Phichit tratando de darle ánimos, ─ ¿Un plan? ─ preguntó Yuuri, no estaba seguro si sus amigos de verdad pudieran hacer algo para que su tortura acabara, ─ ¡Sí! ─ el moreno saltó entusiasmado recibiendo un asentimiento de apoyo de parte de Otabek ─ Nos hemos dado cuenta que cuando estas con alguien no se meten contigo, así que no te dejaremos solo ni un momento ─  
Yuuri quiso rechistar pero el tailandés no se lo permitió, ─ Hablamos con Guang-Hong, Leo, Yuko y Takeshi sobre el tema y ellos te apoyaran ─ genial más gente sabía que era un inútil, Yuuri quería que se lo tragara la tierra ─ Otabek y yo te esperaremos todas las mañanas en la entrada y te acompañaremos a todas tus clases, y en las que no estamos juntos, Yuko, Takeshi, Leo o Guang- Hong lo harán ─ Phichit seguía animadamente contando el plan, Yuuri quería morir de la vergüenza, ¿De verdad era tan patético que el pequeño Guang-Hong tenía que defenderlo?  
─ El problema es la clase de literatura ─ comentó Otabek mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia el grupito de abusadores que parecían no perderlos de vista.  
─ Si... ─ dijo Phichit pensativo, la clase de literatura era la única que Yuuri y Viktor tenían en común, y era la única que ninguno de los amigos del japonés ni del ruso compartían con ellos ─ Pero bueno, estuve investigando y Nikiforov siempre está ausente así que puede que no haya ningún problema ─ aseguró el Kazajo mientras apuraba a sus amigos hacia la entrada pues la campana sonaría en cualquier momento, ─ Tal vez si lo comentamos con Minako- sensei nos apoye ─ sugirió Phichit al tiempo que tomaba a Yuuri del brazo izquierdo y Otabek le rodeaba los hombros protectoramente con el suyo del otro lado.  
El japonés sentía que le iba a dar un ataque, una cosa era que sus amigos supieran que era un patético idiota que no podía defenderse, y otra muy distinta era involucrar maestros en el asuntó, quiso negarse pero sus amigos parecían no querer escuchar su opinión al respecto ─ Igual si llegamos a un acuerdo con alguien agradable como Emil Nekola, puede que falte a las practicas de fútbol los días de literatura, si no hay partido claro y si se entera que Nikiforov asistirá ─ sugirió Phichit mientras pasaban justo en frente del grupo de buleadores.  
Yuuri sintió un escalofrío pues Viktor no le quitaba la vista de encima, Otabek sintió la tensión en su cuerpo y lo estrecho aún más contra él, al tiempo que se escuchó un "Pensé que ya nos habíamos desecho del cerdo" escapar ácidamente de los labios de Yuri Plisetsky.  
El trio de amigos se pasó de largo ignorando el venenoso comentario, el kazajo soltó un bufido molesto y Phichit mostraba una expresión sombría, Yuuri dirigió su mirada al suelo sintiéndose pequeño, no pararon su andar hasta que llegaron al edificio de cómputo dónde Phichit y Yuuri tomaban su primera clase del día, en el mismo salón que Chris y JJ.  
─ En cuánto suene la campana vendré por ustedes ─ les aseguró Otabek mientras soltaba del agarre a Yuuri ─ No te preocupes, todo estará bien ─ le dijo mientras palmeaba cariñosamente la cabeza del japonés ─ Tienes la siguiente hora libre, ¿verdad? ─ Le preguntó interesado, Yuuri asintió y sintió que su estómago se estrujaba, había olvidado que era miércoles y la segunda hora era la que solía dedicarle a Viktor Nikiforov ─ Hablaré con Yuko para que me cubra en historia, te acompañare a la biblioteca y te ayudaré a ponerte al corriente de todas tus clases ─ le prometió el kazajo, para después marcharse hacía su salón.  
Yuuri quería llorar, llevaba meses mintiéndole a sus amigos, poniendo como excusa que pasaba la segunda hora de los miércoles haciendo deberes en la biblioteca; esta sería la primera vez en meses que realmente haría lo que decía, una ola de agradecimiento hacia el kazajo afloro en su pecho, al menos no pasaría su hora libre solo y lamentándose de su estupidez.  
La clase de Informática pasó más rápida que de costumbre, JJ y Chris lo ignoraron olímpicamente y se sintió más tranquilo, cuando la campana sonó, Otabek ya estaba afuera esperándolos, Phichit se despidió prometiendo encontrarlos a la hora del almuerzo.  
El japonés y el Kazajo marcharon en silencio a la biblioteca, Otabek como en la mañana, volvió a abrazarlo por los hombros mientras caminaban, Yuuri sabía que lo hacía para protegerlo, el kazajo realmente era un héroe que protegía a sus amigos a capa y espada, y sabia, que si veían a Yuuri en su compañía no se atreverían a molestarlo.  
Una nueva oleada de agradecimiento envolvió a Yuuri, llegaron a su destino y se pusieron a trabajar arduamente, la carga de trabajo mantuvo distraído al japonés de su pena, aun así durante todo el tiempo mientras copiaba apuntes y preguntaba dudas se sintió observado.  
El día paso rápido, se sorprendió al notar que el plan "Protección Katsuki 24/7", como lo había llamado Phichit, había funcionado de maravilla y se sintió aliviado, pues la continua compañía lo mantuvo distraído y en ningún momento del día, el hermoso hombre de cabello plateado apareció en su mente; aun así la pesada sensación de ser observado continuamente no desapareció.  
Fue hasta la tarde que se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación, cuando reparo en el hecho de que no se había cruzado con Viktor en todo el día desde la entrada.  
No pudo hacer nada contra las amargas lágrimas que escaparon de sus orbes chocolate.  
Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, Viktor Nikiforov había pasado de página, y seguramente para él Yuuri Katsuki no era nada más que un desagradable recuerdo.  
Yuuri se sentía estúpido por haber esperado que el ruso hiciera algo para recuperarlo y rogar su perdón, pero como lo sospecho, Viktor Nikiforov ya no necesitaba nada de él.  
Yuuri Katsuki definitivamente era un estúpido.  
Yuuri Katsuki era un estúpido con el corazón roto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.  
> Prometo publicar más seguido 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	4. You're The One I Need

Viktor Nikiforov se sentía frustrado.  
Se encontraba solo, cuestionando sus decisiones de vida en la solitaria aula de bilogía que fue testigo de su subida al cielo y su caída al abismo.  
Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que había visto a Yuuri Katsuki salir de su vida, tres semanas desde la última vez que probó sus labios y pudo tenerlo entre sus brazos, tres semanas que se habían sentido como un infierno en vida.  
Lo extrañaba.  
Claro que lo extrañaba.  
Extrañaba sus mejillas sonrojadas, que se encendían a la menor provocación cuando le susurraba picardías al oído, extrañaba los majestuosos sonidos que escapaban de sus labios cuando alcanzaba la gloria, extrañaba sus tímidas manos recorriéndolo con el mismo anhelo con el que las suyas lo recorrían a él, extrañaba las ardientes marcas rojas que dejaba adornando su espalda semana tras semana, extrañaba el pequeño lunar en su ingle izquierda del que se sentía dueño y disfrutaba mordisquear, extrañaba las fugaces sonrisas cómplices que intercambiaban en los pasillos, extrañaba absolutamente todo lo que Yuuri Katsuki le había dado y más.  
Conforme los días pasaban, Viktor se sentía frio y vacío, falló al darse cuenta en el momento en el que Yuuri Katsuki se había convertido en su todo, se arrepentía día tras día de su estupidez, no solo de haberlo dejado ir, sino de haberlo dejado entrar en su corazón.  
Tontamente pensó que cuando Yuuri saliera de su vida, simplemente tendría que buscar a su remplazo y todo seguiría el curso de siempre, dejando al japonés en sus recuerdos.  
¡Que equivocado estaba!  
Yuuri Katsuki lo había arruinado.  
Simplemente, Viktor Nikiforov no quería a nadie más que no fuera el tímido japonés de ojos color chocolate.  
Y para su desgracia Yuuri Katsuki parecía querer a cualquiera menos a él.  
Después de que Yuuri diera las cosas por terminado entre ellos, Viktor trato de buscarlo para arreglar todo, pero el japonés había desaparecido; lo busco durante todo el día y le extraño que no se presentara a ninguna de sus clases, ni que estuviera escondido en la biblioteca, pensó que el día siguiente sería diferente y que podría acercarse a Yuuri y arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero la ausencia del japonés lo dejo con los planes hechos y el corazón preocupado.  
Conforme los días pasaban y Yuuri no daba señales de vida Viktor se sentía más y más intranquilo, no sabía en dónde buscarlo ni cómo encontrarlo, se reprochó a sí mismo nunca haber preguntado el número telefónico del japonés, Viktor no quiso darle la oportunidad de alardear sobre su relación y comprobarla con mensajes y llamadas, así que solamente se limitaba a tener contacto con él en los desiertos pasillos de la biblioteca o en ese salón vacío del edificio de ciencias que habían reclamado como suyo.  
Las redes sociales tampoco ayudaban, de verdad Yuuri no utilizaba ninguna de ellas, pasó tardes completas tratando de encontrarlo en alguna y ninguna dio resultado, lo único que encontró fue un viejo perfil de Facebook en el que no tenía foto de perfil, literalmente solo tenía diez amigos y parecia no haber sido utilizado nunca.  
La desesperación del ruso llegó a tal grado de querer preguntar su paradero directamente a alguno de sus amigos, una semana completa había pasado desde que Yuuri no se presentaba en la escuela; estaba dispuesto a seguir a Phichit Chulanot y acorralarlo en algún lado para obligarlo a que le diera información sobre su querido japonés, su plan de acosador se vio frustrado cuando la persona que ocupaba su mente apareció esa misma mañana.  
Viktor creyó que estaba soñando y no pudo evitar demostrar su sorpresa cuando sus ojos se encontraron, quiso correr a su encuentro y recriminarle el hecho de haber desaparecido una semana completa, para después sostenerlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca.  
─ ¿Qué pasa Vitya? ─ La pregunta de Christopher Giacometti lo sacó de su fantasía y lo regreso a la realidad, todos sus amigos voltearon en dirección al japonés, y por una fracción de segundo Viktor sintió miedo de que sus acompañantes quisieran ir directamente a atacarlo.  
Por suerte Phichit llegó a hacerle compañía y a sacarlo de su vulnerable estado, escucho lejanamente como Yuri Plisetsky se quejaba de su regreso y como los demás lo apoyaban, el peli-plata no podía quitarle la vista de encima, lo notaba más pálido y delgado, lo cual hiso que una pequeña chispa de preocupación llegara a su pecho, justo en el momento en el que Otabek Altin llegaba a hacerle compañía al par de amigos y le bloqueaba la vista.  
Seguramente el kazajo notó la intensa mirada que le dedicaba al trio de amigos y volteo amenazante en su dirección, Yuri Plisetsky hizo un comentario al respecto pero Viktor estaba más ocupado tratando de hacer que su vista se cruzara con la de Yuuri y de alguna manera hacerle notar lo mucho que extrañaba su compañía.  
El japonés no volvió a dirigirle la mirada, estaba más ocupado escuchando la palabrería que animadamente soltaba Chulanot en su dirección.  
Cuando la campana sonó, creyó que el par de amigos dejarían solo al japonés como normalmente lo hacían, pues muchas veces pudo notar que ambos eran muy cumplidos y siempre querían llegar antes que cualquiera a clase y alcanzar una buen lugar, para sus sorpresa ambos se posicionaron protectoramente a cada lado del joven de orbes chocolate, lo cual comprendió ya que seguramente sus amigos trataban de protegerlo de sus abusadores, una chispa de culpa se instaló en su pecho.  
Lo que ocasionó un amargo vuelco en su estómago fue, el abrazo protector que Altin le dio al pequeño japonés, Viktor sintió la furia arder en su interior cuando el kazajo lo tomo por los hombros con un brazo y lo apego a su cuerpo, quiso soltarle un puñetazo al gatito ruso cuando soltó un venenoso comentario al aire que ocasiono que el kazajo estrechara a Yuuri un poco más en contra de él.  
Una mezcla de enojo y celos se apodero de él, y sin decir nada se alejó de su grupo de amigos siguiendo los pasos del hermoso japonés, pudo atestiguar que el kazajo le palmeaba la cabeza cariñosamente y Yuuri le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un apenas visible sonrojo.  
En ese momento casi se hecha a llorar.  
Las voces de JJ y Chris llegaron a sus oídos distrayéndolo del momento entre el kazajo y el japonés, sus amigos llegaron a su lado, cuestionándolo por su extraño comportamiento, el ruso le restó importancia a su actitud y se fue, de nuevo dejándolos confundidos.  
El peli-plata sintió que su clase de Física pasó más lenta que de costumbre, el solo quería que la campana sonara y así salir corriendo a encontrarse con el japonés, llevarlo al aula en el que escondían su secreto y pedir perdón de rodillas, para así poder tomarlo de nuevo entre sus brazos y reclamarlo como suyo.  
La tortuosa clase terminó lo que pareció una eternidad después, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el edificio de computó en donde se encontraba Yuuri, el corazón latía emocionado contra su pecho, entusiasmado por finalmente poder hablar de nuevo con el japonés.  
Toda su emoción murió cuando al llegar al edificio pudo divisar a Otabek Altin esperando fuera del salón de Informática, se quedó un momento en la lejanía suplicándole al cielo por que el kazajo estuviera esperado a su amigo tailandés y no a Yuuri.  
La decepción lo invadió cuando los jóvenes salieron de clase y Chulanot se despidió de ellos dejándolos solos, comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a la biblioteca y Viktor sintió su estómago dar una amargo vuelco por segunda vez esa mañana cuando Altin rodeó de nuevo al japonés con un protector brazo.  
El platinado estuvo toda el día siguiendo a Yuuri, frustrado por no poder encontrar un momento en el cuál poder acercársele, todo el tiempo el japonés estaba rodeado de personas que actuaban como barrera interponiéndoseles, si no era Phichit o el pesado de Otabek, eran Leo, uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo de Voleibol de la escuela, su pequeño novio chino cuyo nombre no sabía ni le interesaba aprender; y otro par de japoneses que también eran pareja, Yuuko una amigable porrista y su soso novio Takeshi, quien era uno de sus compañeros del equipo de futbol americano.  
Viktor comprendió que los amigos de Yuuri lo estaban protegiendo del arisco gato rubio quien se dedicaba a atacarlo cuando estaba solo, se sintió agradecido con ellos pero al mismo tiempo odiaba que no lo dejaran solo ni para ir al baño.  
Rogó por que la situación acabara rápido, pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.  
Los días pasaban y sus amigos continuaban pegados a él como lapas, y lo peor, más gente se unía al sequito de protectores, repentinamente notó como un pequeño japonés con excéntrico cabello rubio con un solo mechón rojo, de primer año, seguía a Yuuri por toda la escuela como un cachorro y también para su sorpresa, Georgi, uno de los alumnos más raros de todo el instituto se había unido a la brigada protección Katsuki.  
Después de varios días de planes frustrados, Viktor quiso buscar otra solución para acercarse a Yuuri sin que sus amigos intervinieran, pensó en todas las clases que compartía con él y de las cuatro notó que solo literatura, a la que siempre faltaba a causa del entrenamiento del equipo de futbol, era la única que compartían sin ningún tipo de intermediario, ni por parte de los amigos de japonés, ni de los suyos.  
Con un poco más de ánimos, el lunes siguiente, se disculpó con el entrenador Feltsman, argumentando que Minako- sensei le había exigido presentarse a clase debido a una serie de ensayos que había fallado en entregar, y se dirigió alegremente a clase de literatura, esperando encontrar el asiento contiguo a Yuuri vacío y así poder al fin tener contacto con el muchacho.  
Cual fue sus sorpresa que cuando entró al salón de clases, Emil Nekola ocupaba el lugar que con el que él había fantaseado, mientras platicaba alegremente con un muy risueño Yuuri.  
Su extraña presencia no paso desapercibida e incluso la maestra cuestiono su asistencia, Viktor tuvo que pasar la clase en el fondo del salón en una banca rota que nadie usaba, sin poner la mínima atención en la lección del día y sin despegar la mirada del japonés.  
Los días pasaban lentamente, todos sus planes para acercarse a Yuuri fueron estropeados pues nunca estaba solo, lo que más le exasperaba era la cercanía de Otabek Altin con pequeño japonés.  
El kazajo parecía querer tener siempre contacto físico con el mismo, si no lo abrazaba protectoramente, caminaban tomados de la mano, una vez casi le da un ataque cuando los vio detrás de la biblioteca compartiendo el almuerzo y riendo despreocupadamente mientras el kazajo descansaba la cabeza en los muslos del japonés.  
Las repentinas muestras de afecto no pasaron desapercibidas tampoco para el pequeño gatito ruso, quien se sulfuraba cuando los veía juntos y despotricaba en su contra sacando a flote todo el enojo que esa amistad le causaba.  
El no querer escuchar a Yuri todo el tiempo soltar veneno por los labios, fue una de las causas por las que el peli-plata ya no pasaba tanto tiempo a su lado; durante todo el tiempo en el que Viktor trataba de acercarse a Yuuri se alejó de sus amigos, no podía soportar las crueles platicas que intercambian quejándose de que ya no podían molestarlo, ni tampoco quería oír ni ser parte de sus planes para separarlo de su grupo de amigos para poder jugarle una mala pasada.  
Viktor se cuestionó varias veces como es que había preferido a ese cuarteto de idiotas por sobre Yuuri.  
No sabía muy bien de donde salía tanto odio contra el pobre japonés, entendía el coraje que el pequeño ruso le tenía por alejarlo de su amado kazajo, pero, ¿los demás?  
Sabía que el odio de JJ se remontaba básicamente en apoyar a Yuri, el canadiense haría todo por tener al rubio contento y si una de esas cosas era torturar a Yuuri Katsuki lo haría sin chistar; sospechaba que el rencor de Seung se relacionaba con Phichit Chulanot, no sabía muy bien por dónde iba esa historia pero de alguna forma, Yuuri había sido causante de la lejanía entre el coreano y el tailandés y de ahí había surgido todo un problema; entendía las razones de odio de los tres y no culpaba a Yuuri, los culpaba a ellos, pero sin duda el que más intriga le generaba, era Chris.  
El suizo era amble y atrevido con todo el mundo, incluso cuando los ataques de Yuri contra el japonés comenzaron, llegó a defenderlo o interceder por él, un día todo cambio, Viktor no entendía que había sucedió, simplemente Chris había pasado de ser ajeno al asunto a ser uno de los miembros más activos en contra de Yuuri Katsuki.  
La situación lo hacía sentirse mal, pues Chris era su mejor amigo, y si no hubiera tenido tanto aborrecimiento hacia el japonés, seguramente le habría confesado los sentimientos que tenía, y lo habría hecho ayudarle para acercarse de nuevo a él.  
Viktor estaba solo  
Viktor estaba solo y enamorado.  
Si, ya no podía negarlo.  
La distancia solo había confirmado sus sentimientos, y ahora ya no podía hacer nada con ellos, porque los días pasaban y Yuuri lo ignoraba.  
El segundo miércoles después de su regreso, tres semanas después de que terminara todo, Viktor fue a esperarlo estúpidamente al aula vacía de biología a la segunda hora.  
Sabía que Yuuri no iba a llegar pero aun así, albergaba en él la esperanza de que entrara repentinamente queriendo hablar de lo sucedido.  
El japonés como esperaba no llegó, los cincuenta minutos de su hora libre pasaron lentamente burlándose de él.  
Cuando la campana sonó se dirigió derrotado a su siguiente clase, iba distraído mirando al piso tratando de idear planes para acercase a Yuuri o al menos conseguir su teléfono, cuando escucho una fuerte discusión a la lejanía.  
La amenazante voz de JJ retumbaba en los pasillos del edificio de matemáticas, se acercó siguiendo a un grupo de alumnos que se aglomeraban alrededor de un grupo de personas que parecia comenzarían una pelea.  
Cuando se acerco pudo distinguir claramente la cabeza rubia de Yuri y a JJ, enfrentándose a Otabek y Yuuri, debido al bullicio no lograba distinguir la agitada conversación que sostenían.  
El japonés temblaba ligeramente y el kazajo se posicionaba delante de él protectoramente, se veía sumamente molesto y amenazante.  
Por otro lado Yuri se veía sumamente fastidiado detrás de JJ, el cual lucia como un perro de pelea listo para atacar.  
─...No te tengo miedo Leroy... ─ alcanzo a escuchar Viktor cuando por fin pudo acercarse más a la escena ─ ... Si tú o cualquiera de tu grupito se vuelve a acercar a Yuuri les partiré la cara a todos ─ sentencio Otabek a tiempo que se acercaba retadoramente al canadiense el cual soltó un bufido incrédulo.  
─ Altin, sabes que el problema no es contigo, ¿Tanto te importa él cuatro ojos? ¿Es tu novio o qué? ─ pregunto burlón JJ al tiempo que desafiaba al kazajo y se ponía en la misma posición retadora.  
─ Si ¿Algún problema? ─ el kazajo contestó seguro, los ojos esmeralda de Yuri Plisetsky se abrieron sorprendidos ante la confirmación, el japonés sonrojado tomó la mano de Otabek tratando de alejarlo del amenazante canadiense quien parecia listo para partirle la cara.  
Por su parte, Viktor Nikiforov sintió el momento exacto en el que su corazón se rompió.


	5. I’ve Got A Boyfriend Now And He’s Made Of Gold

Yuuri Katsuki estaba aterrado.

No supo el momento en el que JJ Leroy y Yuri Plisetsky se cruzaron en su camino.

Venía distraído revisando sus notas pues los exámenes se aproximaban, Otabek había estado con él durante su hora libre estudiando en la biblioteca, el kazajo confío en que el japonés llegaría sin ningún percance a su salón de cálculo, pues después de semanas de servir como seguridad privada, lo dejó ir solo a su clase, él tenía que ir a recoger unos encargos al salón de música, prometió que lo encontraría en el salón y le pidió que le guardara su asiento.

La falsa seguridad que sentía al caminar sin compañía por los pasillos, quedo destrozada cuando sintió que choco fuertemente contra alguien.  
El golpe casi lo hizo caer al suelo, levantó la vista ruborizado, con intención de disculparse con la persona contra la que había arremetido accidentalmente, cuando un par de brillantes y duras orbes esmeralda lo miraron con desdén.

─ ¿Por qué tan solo cerdo? ─ Yuri Plisetsky lo miraba como un felino a punto de devorar a su presa, de un momento a otro Yuuri se encontró acorralado contra la pared del pasillo entre Plistesky y Leroy bloqueándole el paso, ─ Parece que tus amigos ya se aburrieron de ti, ¿Se dieron cuenta de lo patético que eres? ─ preguntó burlón el ruso, Yuuri se apartó bruscamente murmurando un casi inaudible "Déjame en paz", dejando al par sorprendidos por su actitud.

─ Un momento cerdo, hace mucho que no nos divertimos contigo ─ las huesudas manos de Yuri Plisetsky se cerraron como garras de hierro sobre los delgados hombros del japonés, el cuál no pudo reprimir el jadeo de dolor que escapo de sus labios debido al fuerte agarre.

Disfrutando su adolorida reacción, el rubio apretó aún más el agarre y lo empujó con brusquedad al tiempo que el canadiense extendía un pie y lograba que el japonés perdiera el balance.  
Yuuri cayó de rodillas soltando un quejido ahogado, las risas y los murmullos a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar, ─ No te pongas insolente con nosotros Katsuki, conoce tu lugar ─ el canadiense se acercó a susurrarle al oído en tono amenazante.

Sin saber cómo, segundos después JJ fue estampado contra el piso, ─ ¡Lárgate Leroy! ─ La amenazante y gruesa voz de Otabek retumbo por el pasillo, las risas y murmullos casarón al instante, el ambiente se volvió pesado y los alumnos comenzaron a aglomerarse alrededor del cuarteto, listos para la pelea que iba a comenzar.  
JJ se levantó con un rápido movimiento, encaro a Otabek hecho una furia, parecía que saltaría sobre él en cualquier momento dispuesto a romperle la cara a puñetazos, Yuri Plisetsky al notar su aura mortífera lo tomo del brazo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Por su parte Otabek ayudaba a Yuuri a ponerse de pie y a sacudir la tierra que había manchado sus ropas debido a la caída, rápidamente, tomó el rostro del japonés entre sus manos, cerciorándose de que no tuviera algún tipo de herida, preguntó a su amigo si se encontraba bien, el japonés solo alcanzó a asentir, tenía más miedo del que había sentido nunca y temblaba de pies a cabeza, simplemente quería tomar al kazajo y alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

─ Oye imbécil, ¿Quién te crees que eres? ─ el canadiense seguía echando lumbre por los ojos, el agarre del rubio seguía presente, lo que Yuri menos quería era que JJ atacara a Otabek, el problema era Katsuki no el kazajo ─ Vámonos Jean ─ dijo al tiempo que soltaba a su amigo y lo indicaba a irse.

El canadiense lo ignoró olímpicamente, a lo que el rubio soltó un bufido de fastidio y se cruzó de brazos ante la terquedad del mayor, JJ tenía su atención centrada en el kazajo listo para arremeter contra él a la menor provocación, Otabek al notar la amenazante mirada que lo acechaba, encaro el canadiense sin miedo y se posiciono entre él y Yuuri tratando de proteger a su asustado amigo japonés.  
─ No te tengo miedo Leroy ─ dijo seriamente Otabek, el canadiense lo miraba atentamente, ─ Si tú o cualquiera de tu grupito se vuelve a acercar a Yuuri les partiré la cara a todos ─ el corazón del japonés dio un vuelco, lo que menos quería era que su amigo se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

El canadiense soltó un bufido incrédulo, inspeccionaba cautelosamente la expresión del kazajo buscando cualquier índice de falsedad en su mirada, le sorprendió el hecho de que al parecer el moreno hablaba seriamente.

─ Altin, sabes que el problema no es contigo, ¿Tanto te importa él cuatro ojos? ¿Es tu novio o qué? ─ preguntó con un tono de burla, realmente no creía que el kazajo se interesaba por el japonés, seguramente solo quería mostrarse como un héroe en frente de todos los testigos ahí reunidos.

Sintió al rubio tensarse tras él ante la pregunta, JJ tenía muy claro que su querido Plisetsky tenía alto estima por el kazajo, quiso tranquilizarlo pues esperaba que la reacción de Otabek fuera de negación y desagrado.

─ Si, ¿Algún problema? ─ El kazajo lo miro solemnemente sin ningún deje de vacilación en sus ojos, Yuuri sintió sus mejillas arder ante la afirmación, Otabek era su mejor amigo, no su novio, lo quería mucho y era su confidente, pero no tenía ese tipo de relación con él, sabía que el kazajo lo decía para protegerlo y no hablaba enserio, quiso negar su relación pues, algo dentro de Yuuri sabía que su amigo seria el blanco de acoso debido a su falsa declaración, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta debido al miedo que lo tenía sometido.

Quiso huir de ahí, ya no quería que nadie más siguiera escuchando la absurda discusión, la molesta mirada de odio que Yuri Plisetski le dirigió hiso que temblara aún con más fuerza, de pies a cabeza, sin pensarlo mucho tomo al kazajo de la mano, tratando de alejarlo del par de maleantes, por alguna extraña razón el canadiense se veía hecho una furia y parecía que golpearía a Otabek en cualquier momento.

─ ¡Qué asco me das Altin! Pensé que tenías mejores gustos ─ dijo el oji-azul al tiempo que con una mano empujaba el pecho de Otabek fuertemente queriéndolo sacar de balance, el kazajo se plantó en el piso y recibió el empujón mirando a su contrincante directamente a los ojos.

─Que asco me das tú, que tienes que ir por la vida molestando a inocentes para impresionar a niñatos berrinchudos, ¿No tienes mejores tácticas de ligue? ─ contestó Otabek soltándose del agarre de Yuuri y empujando de vuelta a Leroy.

El rubio dolido por la palabras del kazajo tomo de nuevo a JJ del brazo e insistió que se fueran, pero el canadiense no quería ceder, sabía lo que esas duras palabras habían ocasionado al rubio y quería sangre, detestaba que el pequeño ruso sufriera por parte de un cualquiera como Otabek Altin, estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo al kazajo en la quijada debido a su retadora mirada cuando un grito por el pasillo los hiso sobresaltarse.

─Altin, Leroy, ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Vayan a clase! ─ Celestino Cialdini, el maestro de cálculo se acercaba rápidamente por el pasillo, tratando de deshacer la aglomeración y apurando a los alumnos a caminar hacia sus clases.

Yuuri volteo conmocionado hacia el profesor, cuando el destello de una platinada cabellera entre la multitud lo distrajo, repentinamente sus orbes chocolate chocaron contra unas turquesa que lo miraban indescifrablemente, el japonés sintió que su corazón era estrujado ante la potente mirada.

Tuvo miedo, ¿Acaso Viktor había escuchado todo y ahora creía que era pareja de Otabek?

El ruso rompió el contacto y se dio medía vuelta avanzando enérgicamente lejos de la escena, lejos del salón de cálculo donde se supone tomarían clase juntos, lejos de Yuuri.

El japonés tuvo el impulso de correr tras él y aclararle la situación, pero la tibia mano de Otabek detuvo su avance, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amigo, salió de su caos interno y comprendió lo estúpido que hubiera sido correr tras Viktor, él había terminado todo con el peli-plata, no le debía ninguna explicación.

Aun así, el corazón de Yuuri latía dolorosamente sintiéndose culpable por la indescifrable expresión de Viktor.

─ ¿Yuuri? ─ Otabek llevaba un rato hablándole pero el japonés sumido en sus pensamientos no había escuchado nada de lo que le decía, no se dio cuenta de cuando JJ y Yuri se fueron, ni escucho nada de lo que Celestino les había gritoneado, ─ Perdón, ¿Qué decías? ─ preguntó tratando de concentrarse en su amigo quien lo veía preocupado.

─ ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ─ Le cuestionó el kazajo con una expresión inquieta, creía que el japonés estaba molesto por lo que había dicho para defenderlo, Yuuri lo miró sorprendido ─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?─ fue lo único que atino en preguntar confundido.

─ Ya sabes por lo que dije... que... eras mi novio ─ susurró Otabek poniéndose de mi colores, ─ ¡Ah! No, no pasa nada, gracias por salvarme de nuevo ─ contestó el japonés dedicándole una cálida sonrisa ─Pero..., preferiría que no fueras diciendo eso ─ dijo totalmente sonrojado.

─ ¿Tan intolerable sería pretender que eres mi novio? ─ preguntó el kazajo dolido, Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su tono, ─ ¡No! No es eso es solo que... no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa, seguramente ellos...─

─ Shhh, Yuuri... ─ Otabek tomo a su amigo del rostro cuidadosamente, obligándolo a verlo directamente a los ojos, ─ Ellos me importan una mierda, lo dije en serio, si te vuelven a molestar les partiré la cara a todos ─ fueron interrumpidos por el maestro, el cual les exigió que pusieran atención a la clase y los llamo "tortolitos", los cuchicheos después del comentario inundaron el salón, logrando de nuevo una explosión de gritos por parte del maestro.

Yuuri sintió bombear su corazón muy fuertemente dentro de su pecho, sintió miedo por su amigo, Yuri Plisetsky y su banda de acosadores cada vez se ponían más agresivos, no quería ni pensar en la actitud que todos tomarían ahora que creían que había algo entre él y el kazajo.

Pensó en Viktor y en su extraña reacción.

El peli-plata no había dejado de inundar sus pensamientos en ningún momento, había notado su raro comportamiento las últimas semanas, trato de no ponerle atención puesto que tenía miedo de descubrir quién lo había remplazado los miércoles a la segunda hora.

Le pareció sumamente anormal ya no verlo tan seguido en compañía de sus pesados amigos, amargamente pensó, que seguramente su nueva conquista lo mantenía ocupado y eso hacía que su ya de por si lastimado corazón, resultara más y más herido poco a poco.

Durante las semanas después de su "rompimiento" con Viktor, Yuuri trato de distraerse con los nuevos amigos que el plan "Protección Katsuki 24/7" le había otorgado; entre ellos se encontraba Minami, un simpático joven japonés de primer año, quien era asistente de Phichit en el periódico escolar, el tailandés le había asegurado que el menor era su fan por razones que no comprendía y que sin lugar a dudas quería ser parte de su brigada de protección, Yuuri aceptó a regañadientes pues los intensos elogios que el menor le daba lo hacían sentirse incomodo, eventualmente se acostumbró al extraño comportamiento del pequeño japonés y comenzó a considerarlo realmente su amigo.

El segundo en incorporarse había sido Georgie, el pianista de la banda escolar y compañero de Otabek, Georgie tenía pocos amigos pero era sin duda muy amable y cortés, el ruso escucho sin querer una plática entre Otabek y Phichit sobre tácticas que querían poner a prueba para proteger a Yuuri de sus acosadores, se ofreció a ayudarlos y repentinamente ya formaba parte de su grupo de amigos, a Yuuri le parecía triste e injusto el maltrato que también recibía Georgie de parte de algunos de sus compañeros, así que decidió ayudarlo y también defenderlo de sus propios abusadores.

El tercero fue Emil Nekola, uno de los mejores jugadores de futbol y compañero de equipo de Viktor, JJ, Chris y Takeshi; cuando Phichit y Otabek le comentaron a Yuuri que pedirían apoyo a Emil sintió serias dudas al respecto, no es que Yuuri tuviera algo contra el checoslovaco, pero su posición como uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, más el hecho de que era un jugador estrella y que compartía pan con los amigos de Plisetsky lo hacía desconfiar un poco de él.

Para su sorpresa, Emil resulto ser sumamente dulce y agradable, conocía su situación perfectamente y aseguraba que lo hacía sentir enfermo la forma en la que lo trataban, y aunque personalmente no tenía nada en contra de Plisetsky y compañía, simplemente no le agradaba la actitud que tenían contra Yuuri, así que con gusto decidió ayudarlo y sin pensarlo mucho, rápidamente se convirtió en uno de sus amigos.

Tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo en la vida del japonés, lo ayudaron bastante para distraerse respecto a Viktor, pero aun así todavía las orbes turquesa lo acechaban hasta en sueños.  
El día paso rápido y sin más percances, Otabek no se despegó de él en ningún momento durante el día, y el peli-plata brillo por su ausencia durante todas sus clases.

La sensación de desesperación por tratar de aclarar las cosas con Viktor, fue en aumentó durante las horas de clase, una extraña fuerza lo obligó a escapar de sus amigos, e ir a buscarlo al entrenamiento de futbol esa tarde.

Horas después, en la oscuridad de su habitación y con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, Yuuri Katsuki deseo simplemente haber dejado las cosas como estaban.

Por qué Viktor Nikiforov había lo había logrado de nuevo y Yuuri Katsuki se lo había permitido.

Yuuri Katsuki permitió que Viktor Nikiforov le destrozara el corazón de nuevo.


	6. If I Keep My Eyes Closed He Feels Just Like You

Viktor Nikiforov se sentía roto.

Como nunca antes en sus 18 años de vida.

Haber sido testigo de cómo Yuuri le era arrebatado había sido más duro de lo que esperaba.

La apasionada confirmación que Otabek Altin dio ante JJ y Yuri, lo aniquiló.

Pero, ¿Realmente tenía derecho a lamentarse?

Él tuvo oportunidad de tener a Yuuri Katsuki entre sus brazos y la había desaprovechado, Yuuri fue suyo en cuerpo y alma y aun así él no hizo nada para retenerlo a su lado. Lo hirió y menosprecio, y entendía perfectamente que Yuuri buscara consuelo en los brazos de otro.

Pero una cosa era entenderlo y otra muy diferente era tener que atestiguarlo.

Lo que le dolió más de la escena no fue la vehemente afirmación del kazajo, ni el hecho que este parecía querer defenderlo de sus atacantes a golpes, como él nunca tuvo el valor de hacer, lo que lo destrozó, fue el sonrojo del japonés.

Ese acto tan puro, tan suyo y tan verdadero, fue lo que le hizo sentir su corazón quebrarse en pedacitos.

Fue en ese momento en el que supo que había perdido a Yuuri Katsuki para siempre.

Esperó que el tímido japonés lo negara, pero la negación nunca llegó y le dolió hasta el alma, sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago cuando lo vio lo desesperado que estaba por alejar a su nuevo novio de sus atacantes y lo tomó de la mano.

Simplemente no creía lo que estaba viendo.

Sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a su al redor y apenas y pudo seguir escuchando la palabras de odio que intercambiaban JJ y Otabek, se dedicó simplemente a observar Yuuri esperando hacer contacto visual con él, para que finalmente le confirmara con esa mirada achocolatada que ya nunca más podría haber nada entre ellos.

No notó cuando el profesor Celestino llegó ahuyentando alumnos, estaba clavado al piso sin mover un musculo intentando cruzar miradas con Yuuri.

Cuando por fin los mares de chocolate lo alcanzaron, sintió que su pecho se comprimía ante la intensa mirada de sorpresa que el japonés le dio, como si no hubiera querido que se enterara de la noticia.  
Como si, simplemente por el hecho de que Viktor se enterara de su felicidad, le arruinara el día.

No soportó la penetrante mirada chocolate, así que sintiéndose derrotado, se dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de la escena, no le importó el hecho de que tenía que entrar a clase, ni le importo que seguramente el profesor ya lo había visto.

No quería pasar por la tortura de estar una hora encerrado en el mismo salón que la nueva y feliz pareja, ya no quería saber nada de Yuuri Katsuki ni de su mirada de ángel, ni su sonrisa de sol.  
Ya no quería saber nada de los dulces labios rosados, ni de la tersa y blanca piel, no quería saber de los melodiosos gemidos, ni de ese pequeño lunar en su ingle.  
Todo eso ya pertenecía a Otabek Altin.

Ese era el orden natural de las cosas, Yuuri era públicamente querido y apreciado por alguien que lo merecía, y él, inundado en una mar de falsos elogios, decenas de personas queriendo pasar un buen rato en su compañía y nada más, así siempre había sido y así siempre debía ser.

Y eso era justo lo que Viktor Nikiforov necesitaba en ese momento.

Alguien que lo distrajera de su dolor y que lo hiciera olvidar.

¿Pero quién?

Aún era muy temprano y todos sus conocidos estaban en clase, no sabía si su antigua táctica de simplemente mandar un mensaje indicando un salón vacío, e invitando a uno de los tantos contactos en su móvil y que este saliera corriendo a abrirse de piernas para él, aun funcionaría.

Desde que tuvo a Yuuri Katsuki entre sus brazos ya no quiso a nadie más, nadie podía hacerlo sentir como el dulce japonés así que meramente dejó de tener encuentros casuales y se alejó de todas sus conquistas; muchos notaron su extraña actitud, algunos se sintieron derrotados y dejaron de buscarlo y otros lo vieron como un reto y siguieron intentando mantenerlo con ellos.

Ninguno lo logró porque, para Viktor Nikiforov ya no existía nadie más que no fuera Yuuri Katsuki.

Pensando amargamente que ninguna de sus antiguas conquistas querría ir a consolarlo se dio por vencido, así que simplemente se alejó de la escuela no queriendo pasar un segundo más ahí.  
Si nadie estaba disponible para distraerlo al menos no se torturaría dando vueltas por la institución, lo que menos quería era encontrarse a la parejita en algún esquina escondida de la escuela, disfrutando tiempo juntos.

O peor, que Yuuri llevara a Otabek al salón de biología donde había tantos recuerdos, no podría soportar sorprenderlos juntos dentro de ese espacio, que hasta esa mañana había sido su aula favorita.

El día paso más lento de lo esperado, pensó en regresar a casa y encerrarse en su habitación, pero solo imaginarse el exhaustivo interrogatorio que su madre le haría al verlo llegar temprano le hizo recapacitar, de igual manera no podía alejarse mucho de la escuela pues tenía que asistir obligatoriamente al entrenamiento de fútbol en la tarde o Yakov lo mataría, así que decidió ir a dar vueltas por un centro comercial que estaba cerca de la institución.

Pensó que tal vez encontraría a alguien para distraerse, pero comprobó que los miércoles en la mañana el centro comercial estaba mayormente inundado por señoras y ancianos.  
Decepcionado y dando vueltas como imbécil al redor de las tiendas, dejo que su tiempo pasara, se torturaba recordando todo lo que había compartido con Yuuri e imaginando todo lo que ahora compartía su amado japonés con Otabek.

Seguramente era más feliz con el kazajo de lo que alguna vez lo fue con él.

Viktor se atormentaba pensando en lo estúpido que fue, pues nunca definió su relación con el japonés, solo tenían encuentros rápidos a escondidas que solo lo dejaban solo con ganas de más, y los cielos sabían que siempre quería más.

Quería pasar todos los días junto a Yuuri y caminar por los pasillos tomando su mano mientras reían despreocupados, quería hablar con él por las noches e ir a buscarlo a su casa por las mañanas, quería invitarlo a salir e ir al cine o llevarlo a tomar un café, quería que la gente supiera que era suyo y de nadie más, pero tuvo miedo de ser juzgado y fue un cobarde.

Y ahora estaba solo pensando en lo que pudo haber tenido y ya nunca podría tener.

Cuando la tortuosa mañana por fin pasó, regresó sin ánimos a la escuela, durante el entrenamiento estuvo sumamente distraído lo que le causo severos reclamos de parte de Yakov, pero realmente no le importó, lo único que quería era largarse de ahí y tal vez arrastrar a Chris a un bar y dejar que unas copas y unos labios ajenos le hicieran olvidar.

Yakov al verlo tan distraído le indicó que se retirara temprano pues no soportaba tenerlo ahí actuando de esa manera, sin resistirse mucho, se retiró del entrenamiento y se fue a los vestidores, tomó una ducha rápida y cuando salió del baño solo con una toalla envuelta en la cintura, le sorprendió ver a Chris esperándolo sentado en las bancas del lugar.

─ ¿Qué pasa contigo el día de hoy Vitya? ─ preguntó curioso con una sonrisa en los labios, ─ Nada, solo no me siento bien ─ contestó el ruso encogiendo se de hombros, dándole la espalda con afán de empezar a vestirse, ─Ya veo ─ suspiró el suizo no creyendo en lo que oía y levantándose de su lugar, caminando en dirección a su amigo que le daba la espalda.

─ Tal vez necesitas relajarte ─ le susurró Chris a sus espaldas, mientras súbitamente comenzaba a acariciar el desnudo torso ajeno y dejaba cortos besos en el pálido cuello, ─ Hace tiempo que no nos relajamos juntos ─ dijo en tono sensual al tiempo que tomaba un rosado botón entre sus dedos y lo hacía girar logrando sacar un silencioso gemido de su amigo.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del peli-plateado, la distracción que había estado buscando toda la mañana había llegado, dejó que las caricias de Chris lo alejaran de sus ácidos pensamientos y lo ayudaran a no pensar más en las grandes orbes chocolate.

Pero aun así dentro del mar de atenciones, la tímida sonrisa que tanto amaba se coló en su cabeza, si lograba mantener al suizo callado, podía cerrar fuertemente los ojos y pretender que esas habilidosas manos que lo recorrían eran de su amado japonés.

Sin pensarlo mucho y aun cerrando los ojos encaro a su amigo y dejó que un húmedo beso invadiera su boca, comenzó a responder a las caricias y velozmente aun con los parpados fuertemente apretados, despojo a su acompañante del jersey que lo cubría, al tiempo que dejaba que su cuerpo fuera capturado contra el frio metal de los casilleros a sus espaldas.

El beso se volvió más pasional y apurado, pequeños gemidos escapaban de ambos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no ser descubiertos, las manos del suizo comenzaron a aventurarse al sur de su acompañante y sus labios comenzaron a descender por la pálida quijada, con una mano tomo fuertemente la cadera de su amigo y con la otra comenzó a darle atención a la medio despierta erección del peli-plata, el cuál con los ojos aun fuertemente cerrados acariciaba la espalda de su acompañante desesperado.

Repentinamente el suizo mordió la blanca clavícula del ruso y fue ahí cuando el hechizo se rompió.

"Yuuri jamás haría eso" pensó Viktor al tiempo que detenía las caricias, abría los ojos y comenzaba a soltar el agarre ─ Basta Chris ─ dijo tratando de separar de él al sorprendido rubio.

─ ¿Qué pasa Vitya? ¿Te gusta más como te lo hace Katsuki? ─ preguntó Chris retadoramente aun apresándolo contra los casilleros, las orbes turquesa se abrieron sorprendidas, ─ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ─ preguntó preocupado fingiendo indignación.

─ No intentes engañarme ─ dijo en tono juguetón el suizo ─ Se perfectamente lo que está pasando entre ustedes ─ Viktor se separó del suizo definitivamente, dándole la espalda evitando verlo a los ojos.  
─ No sé qué es lo que crees que está pasando pero entre Katsuki y yo no hay nada ─ contestó el ruso en el tono más seguro que pudo.

─ Vitya, Vitya, Vitya ─ comenzó a decir Chris menando la cabeza de un lado a otro fingiendo lucir decepcionado ─ Sé que te da pena admitirlo, por que digo es Katsuki, la verdad te admiró, ¡Qué estomago tienes! ─ dijo haciendo un ademan exagerado con las manos ─ Pero, ¿de verdad crees que no me di cuenta que te lo llevabas a coger al salón de biología los miércoles en la mañana?─

Viktor dejó escapar un bufido sorprendido, Chris lo sabía todo, aun cuando intentó ser lo más discreto posible, el suizo sabía sobre Yuuri y él.

Trato de relajarse y de dar el semblante más despreocupado posible.

─ Bueno si... ─ dijo resignado tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto ─ Pero él se me ofreció y simplemente no pude decir que no ─ su cabeza trabajaba rápidamente tratando de encontrar excusas convincentes, ─ Pero ya sabes... es uno más que se me avienta como perrita en celo así que realmente no tiene importancia ─ Viktor quiso golpearse al decir esas palabras pero era la única forma en la que Chris daría el asunto por terminado.

─ ¿Entonces tu mal humor no se debe a que Otabek Altin te bajo al nerd? ─ preguntó Chris divertido retándolo, sospechaba que Viktor estaba ocultando lo que realmente sentía.

─Katsuki para mi realmente no vale nada, pero siempre me buscaba y sabes que no le puedo decir que no a una buena mamada gratis ─ dijo el ruso encogiéndose de hombros tratando de sonar convincente y odiándose por dejar salir esas palabras ─ Honestamente me alegró que Altin me lo haya quitado de encima no sé cuánto tiempo más iba soportar el acoso ─

Chris escuchó el argumento pero aun había una chispa de duda en su mirada, sabía que el comportamiento de Viktor no era normal y que seguramente se debía al asunto de Katsuki, iba a comenzar a replicar cundo se escuchó un sordo ruido en la entrada del vestidor sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

─ ¿Yuuri? ─ la sorprendida voz de Emil Nekola llenó el silencio en los vestuarios ─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Viktor sintió que iba a morir cuando giro en dirección a la puerta y pudo distinguir a un muy pálido y sorprendido japonés temblando de pies a cabeza y con las mejillas inundadas en lágrimas, cuando las orbes chocolate se encontraron con las turquesa, el japonés se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?

El miedo y la culpa se apoderaron de Viktor Nikiforov y sintió que ahora si había perdido a Yuuri Katsuki para siempre.


	7. I've Got No Right To Be Mad, But You Can Do Better Than That

Otabek Altin estaba furioso.

Llevaba un tiempo sintiéndose así.

La situación de Yuuri lo inquietaba.

De alguna forma, se sentía extremadamente culpable de toda la tortura de la que era víctima su mejor amigo.

No supo en qué momento todo se salió de control.

Desde que fijo sus ojos en él, supo que Yuri Plisetsky no era el mayor fan de su amigo japonés, Otabek estúpidamente pensó que si los hacia convivir por un tiempo, podrían llegar a ser amigos.  
Que el chico que le gustaba y su mejor amigo, se volvieran cercanos, era todo lo que deseaba.

Desgraciadamente no fue así.

El rubio no puso nada de su parte para que la relación entre él y Yuuri floreciera, cuando salían juntos, la mayor parte del tiempo, se la pasaba quejándose de la presencia del japonés, hacia comentarios mal intencionados para avergonzarlo o hacerlo sentir mal y evitaba entablar conversación lo más que podía con él.

Yuuri como el ángel que siempre había sido, se limitaba a ponerse rojo como un tomate o reír nerviosamente ante los ataques, nunca fue mal educado, ni manifestó aversión por el enérgico joven, siempre se mostró paciente y al contrario que el menor, siempre daba todo de él para hacerlo sentir incluido e incluso, ayudaba al kazajo para que pudieran pasar tiempo a solas.

Otabek quiso acostumbrarse a la situación y dejar pasar los agravios del pequeño ruso, pero hubo un momento en el que ya no soportó más su negativa actitud y manifestó sus inquietudes al menor, lo cual causo una enorme pelea, que dio como resultado que el joven de cabellos dorados lo hiciera elegir entre él y su mejor amigo.

El kazajo no dudo ni un segundo en elegir al pequeño japonés y desde entonces todo se había vuelto un caos.

El rubio se dio la tarea de hacerle la vida imposible al inocente japonés, culpándolo por su fallida relación y creando un ejército de atormentadores que no hacían más de su vida que molestar al joven nipón.

Otabek vivía envuelto en una tormenta de irritación, frustración e impotencia, pero sobre todo de furia.

Y esa tarde su furia sobrepasó todos los límites conocidos.

Yuuri había desaparecido y no sabía en dónde encontrarlo, se suponía que el japonés lo esperaría a fuera de su aula de Historia, pero cuando llegó se encontró con la noticia de que su amigo había salido temprano de clase.

El kazajo confundido marco inmediatamente el número de su amigo y le preocupó un poco que lo mandara directo a buzón; intranquilo, se aventuró a buscarlo en la biblioteca, pero no hubo pista alguna sobre el japonés, llamó a cada uno de sus conocidos preguntando por el muchacho de orbes chocolate, pero ninguno sabía de su paradero, lo que hizo que una gran bola de angustia se acunara en su pecho.

A punto de darse por vencido y de retirarse de la escuela esperando que el japonés diera señales de vida el siguiente día, caminó enérgicamente hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su moto esperando para llevarlo a casa, pasaba rápidamente frente de las canchas de futbol cuando lo vio.

Yuuri corría desesperado como si su vida dependiera de ello, alejándose rápidamente de los vestuarios, con grandes y cristalinas gotas inundando sus mejillas y con Emil corriendo tras él llamando su nombre.

El kazajo reaccionó instantáneamente y corrió a su encuentro, una llamarada de ira se encendió en él cuándo a la distancia, visualizo a un semi-desnudo Viktor Nikiforov seguido por un igual de expuesto Christopher Giacometti, corriendo desde la misma dirección de donde el lloroso japonés había salido.

─ ¡Yuuri! ─ la voz de Otabek resonó fuertemente en el campo, al notar quien lo llamaba, él joven japonés se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde su amigo lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, protectoramente el kazajo lo rodeo y estrujó contra él, en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó asustado, el pequeño pelinegro no contestó, temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras amargas lágrimas escapaban de sus orbes chocolate, se dejó acunar un momento por los fuertes brazos del kazajo y con mucha dificultad entré lastimeros sollozos pudo susurrar un casi inaudible *Sácame de aquí*.

Otabek no pudo más que asentir y tomarlo delicadamente del brazo para llevarlo rumbo a su moto, justo en ese momento uno de los persecutores del japonés los alcanzó.  
─ Katsuki espera... ─ un muy agitado Viktor Nikiforov llegó suplicando porque lo escucharan.

Otabek notó que Yuuri se tensaba bajo su tacto al escuchar que el peli-plata lo llamaba.

─ ¿Qué mierda quieres Nikiforov? ─ el kazajo no pudo evitar reaccionar, se posicionó protectoramente frente al nipón cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y encarando retadoramente al ruso, sabía perfectamente que el pálido muchacho de orbes turquesa era el responsable del estado de su amigo.

─ Nada que te incumba Altin, necesito hablar con Katsuki a solas ─ le contestó ácidamente el peli-plata, mientras extendía la mano tratando de alcanzar a Yuuri y alejarlo del kazajo, el pequeño japonés se escondió aún más tras de su amigo evitando el agarre.

─ ¿Quién mierda te crees? ─ Otabek realmente molesto, soltó un fuerte manotazo en dirección a los pálidos dedos que trataban de tocar a su amigo.

Viktor Nikiforov nunca había sido de su agrado, le parecía la persona más superficial y fastidiosa del planeta, le disgustaba verlo caminar por los pasillos creyéndose dueño del lugar y de todos los que lo miraban embelesados, simplemente un dolor en el culo.

En ese momento, no lograba comprender qué relación tenía el molesto platinado con Yuuri, pero la actitud que estaba teniendo con el indefenso nipón le hacía hervir la sangre.

Al ver que el peli-plata no parecía querer dejar de molestar a su amigo, temerariamente el kazajo empujó su blanco y desnudo pecho, tratando de alejarlo del asustado japonés, quien seguía llorando desconsoladamente, hecho un manojo de nervios.

─ Les advertí a tus amiguitos que si se volvían a meter con Yuuri les partiría la cara a todos... y creo que empezaré contigo ─ soltó amenazante encarando al larguirucho ojiazul él cual le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura, pero Viktor parecía no escucharlo, el empujón lo había sacado un poco de balance, pero sus persistes orbes turquesa no querían apartarse del lloroso pelinegro.

El kazajo estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo directo en la nariz, fastidiado por su actitud, cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Yuuri deteniéndolo ─ Beka... vámonos no vale la pena ─ susurró el asiático con la voz quebrada, escuchándose realmente angustiado, tratando de alejarlo del ruso.

─ ¡Vitya! ─ Chris y Emil llegaron a la peculiar escena, segundos después y sin aliento, ─ Yuuri, Otabek, ¿Está todo bien? ─ preguntó el checoslovaco confundido por la situación, ─ Ya... nos íbamos ─ dijo el japonés entre sollozos tomando de la mano a Otabek y comenzando el avance hacia el estacionamiento.

─ Yuuri... espera─ el lastimero ruego de Nikiforov desconcertó a los presentes, el japonés se quedó helado al escuchar la súplica, el kazajo no queriendo pasar un segundo más ahí, intentó seguir con el avance, y jaló a su amigo suavemente, apurándolo.

─ Espera... por favor─ de nuevo el dolor era palpable en el tono que el ruso estaba utilizando lo cual estaba confundiendo aún más al kazajo, ─ Vitya... no te rebajes ─ soltó Giacometti ofendido por la actitud de su amigo.

El peli-plateado hizo caso omiso al comentario del suizo y con mucha delicadeza se acercó y tomó la mano libre del japonés entre las suyas, ─ ¡NO ME TOQUES! ─ Yuuri gritó y saltó ante el contacto, dejando a todos sorprendidos por su reacción, el ruso como si hubiera sentido una descarga se apartó abruptamente del menor con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de preocupación.

─ Yuuri...─ el ruso susurró ansioso, el japonés llevo ambas manos a su rostro cubriéndolo y comenzó a sollozar aún más amargamente, el llanto se escuchaba claramente cargado de dolor.

─ No sé...que fue lo que te hice... de verdad lo siento... pero por favor... déjame en paz─ suplicó Yuuri llorando amargamente.

Otabek asustado y furioso por la situación lo tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos protectoramente, apartándolo del ruso y los otros dos, ─ Ya escuchaste Nikiforov, que te vayas a la mierda ─ soltó venenosamente, el nombrado se notaba desorientado, repentinamente la escena fue interrumpida por un grito lejano.

─ ¡GIACOMETTI!¡NEKOLA! ¿QUÉ HACEN AHÍ PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO?, NIKIFOROV TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS! ─ El intimidante entrenador del equipo de futbol Yakov Feltsman se acercaba rabioso al grupo de jóvenes.

El kazajo aprovechó la distracción y se alejó rápidamente, tomando a su devastado amigo de la mano, lo llevó hasta donde estaba su motocicleta estacionada, el japonés parecía no querer hablar, y el kazajo no quiso presionarlo, así que se limitó a ponerle el casco en silencio y lo ayudó a acomodarse tras él en el vehículo.

Otabek condujó velozmente por las calles de la ciudad en dirección al hogar de su amigo, sintiendo a sus espaldas los espasmos causados por el continuo llanto del japonés.

Minutos después llegaron ante el edificio donde Yuuri vivía, el devastado muchacho se bajó de la moto rápidamente, se quitó el casco mientras murmuraba un silencioso *Gracias* y se dispuso a escapar de su amigo.

─ Yuuri, espera...─ el kazajo fue más rápido y antes de que el japonés se escurriera por las puertas del edificio, bajo rápidamente de la moto y lo tomó de un brazo impidiendo su avance, ─ Por favor, habla conmigo, ¿Qué te hicieron? ─ Yuuri se rovolvio incomodo ante la suplicante mirada marrón del kazajo, Otabek estaba seriamente preocupado, las dolorosas lágrimas de su amigo no habían disminuido en todo el camino, miles de espeluznantes escenarios que incluían a unos semi-desnudos brabucones y a un muy indefenso Yuuri revoloteaban por su cabeza.

El japonés rodeó con los brazos el cuello de su amigo y se echó a llorar lastimosamente sobre su hombro, logrando empapar la delgada tela de la camiseta negra que usaba, Otabek simplemente lo envolvió entre sus brazos y trato de calmarlo acariciando su espalda, susurrándole que no estaba solo y que él siempre lo protegería de todos.

─ Es mi culpa... fui un estúpido ─ después de un rato las lágrimas cesaron y el japonés se dispuso a hablar, aún tenía el rostro escondido en el hombro del kazajo, negándose a verlo de frente, ─ Tengo miedo... ─ confesó en un susurro.

─ ¿De qué? ─ preguntó el kazajo alentándolo a continuar, ─ De que me odies por imbécil... ─ Yuuri soltó un suspiro cansado, ─ No importa lo que hayas hecho, nunca te odiare... ─ le respondió el kazajo apretando el abrazó, queriendo demostrar que sus palabras eran ciertas.

─ Me acosté con Viktor Nikiforov ─ confesó Yuuri.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ─ Otabek lo apartó de él sorprendido, sintiendo un ácido y extraño espasmo en la boca del estómago ante lo que había escuchado, obligó a su amigo a verlo a la cara esperando encontrar un deje de broma en el rostro del japonés.

Yuuri tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, pero demostraban seriedad, el kazajo sintió que el estómago se le caía al piso, ─ Dime por favor que estas bromeando ─ suplicó, esperando que el japonés estallara en risas por engañarlo, pero estas nunca llegaron.

─ No... ─ Yuuri bajo la mirada apenado.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ─ miles de preguntas comenzaron a salir de la boca del kazajo, el cual se sentía extrañamente herido ante la confesión, no podía creer que su inocente y puro amigo hubiera caído en las desagradables garras de Nikiforov, ─ ¿Te obligo? ─ pregunto de repente sintiendo como la furia comenzaba a apoderarse nuevamente de él.

Yuuri simplemente negó con la cabeza aun sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, ─ No sé cómo, simplemente un día pasó y no pude detenerme ... ─ las lágrimas regresaron ─ Creí que... me quería o algo... fui un estúpido... me uso durante mucho tiempo... ─

Las lágrimas rodaban sin parar por las pálidas mejillas, Otabek simplemente observo a su amigo aún sin querer procesar la información, meditaba las palabras del japonés y no podía creer que su tierno amigo hubiera caído tan bajo, y que el otro imbécil lo hubiera utilizado durante mucho tiempo...

Esperen... dijo... ¡¿Mucho tiempo?!

─ ¿A qué te refieres con mucho tiempo? ¿No fue solo una vez? ─ las preguntas del kazajo salieron con más brusquedad de lo esperado, el japonés se encogió anté el golpeado tono en el que su amigo le cuestionó, de nuevo negó agitando la cabeza y llorando aún más fuerte ─ Nos veíamos todos los miércoles a la segunda hora en un aula de ciencias─ confesó el japonés sumamente apenado, con la mejillas empapadas y rojas como un tomate.

─ ¡YUURI! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿CON NIKIFOROV? ─ Otabek estalló, un extraño y amargo sentimiento mezclado con la furia, se apoderó de él, Yuuri ante su reacción se puso de cuclillas escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos no queriendo encararlo y sorpresivamente sollozó aún más fuerte que antes.

El kazajo se sintió culpable por cómo había tratado a su amigo, se agacho a su lado y con cariño acaricio las revueltas hebras negras del japonés, le pidió disculpas por su actitud y le urgió para que le contara todo lo que había sucedido, desde que empezó a verse con el ruso, hasta lo que ocurrió en los vestidores.

Yuuri se incorporó y el kazajo lo tomo entre sus brazos al ver su tierna cara descompuesta por el llanto, el japonés desde el abrazo, dolorosamente le contó todo lo que había pasado entre él y Viktor; no queriendo esconder más secretos a su mejor amigo le reveló, desde el primer dulce beso a escondidas en la biblioteca, hasta lo que había escuchado y visto en los vestidores.

Cuando el relato terminó, Otabek quiso asesinar a sangre fría a Viktor Nikiforov.

No podía creer como ese despreciable ser había engatusado y despreciado a su adorable amigo, que no merecía nada más que amor puro y felicidad, no podía entender cómo es que Yuuri había soportado tanta humillación y desprecio, repentinamente un raro miedo se apropió de su pecho.

─ ¿Estas enamorado de él? ─ preguntó sumamente preocupado.

Notó como Yuuri se tensaba entre sus brazos a causa de la pregunta, no necesitó más confirmación y de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento que había llegado a él desde que se enteró del "romance" entre el despreciable ruso y su mejor amigo, lo embargó.

─ No merece que sufras por él... ─ soltó el kazajo colérico, tomando el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos haciendo que se miraran de frente, ─ Tú mereces mucho más que eso, Yuuri... por favor ya no llores ─ Otabek limpio delicadamente las suaves mejillas del nipón con sus pulgares, Yuuri comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se aferró a su amigo con fuerza.

Otabek no supo cuánto tiempo pasaron abrazados frente al edificio, pero en ningún momento quiso soltar a su amigo, las lágrimas de Yuuri cesaron y simplemente continuaron abrazados sin decir nada, repentinamente el celular del kazajo comenzó a vibrar insistentemente, notó que era más tarde de lo que esperaba y que su madre estaba histérica porque aún no se había reportado, suspiro y le mando rápidamente un mensaje haciéndole saber que aún seguía con vida. 

─ Tengo que irme ─ susurró para después depositar un suave beso en la frente de su amigo, ─ Ya no llores por favor, cualquier cosa que necesites llámame, ¿sí? ─ el japonés simplemente asintió y le dedico media sonrisa.

Sin decir más subió en su moto prometiéndose que le partiría la cara a Viktor Nikiforov en cuanto lo viera, le dedico una suave sonrisa a Yuuri antes de arrancar y velozmente encaminarse hacia su hogar.  
En el camino, Otabek Altin se prometió que protegería a el delicado corazón de su mejor amigo de todo y de todos.

Porque para Otabek Altin, no había nadie más importante que Yuuri Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Lamento la tardanza, espero que estos tres capítulos compensen mi ausencia.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, por comentar y por dejar kudos.


	8. Every Day You Find New Ways To Hurt Me

Capítulo 8: Every Day You Find New Ways To Hurt Me

Yuuri Katsuki estaba devastado.

Sabía que todo ese sufrimiento que lo consumía, había sido ocasionado por él mismo y nadie más.

De no haber sido por su imprudencia al ir a buscar a Viktor, se hubiera ahorrado muchísimas lágrimas.

Pero fue imbécil, y corrió a su encuentro como en tantas otras ocasiones lo había hecho.

No le importo su clase de historia, ni que Otabek le esperara al finalizar la misma.

No le importo encontrarse con algún indeseable como Yuri Plisetslky en el camino, o que el peli-plata no quisiera hablar con él.

Lo único que quería era ver de frente al muchacho de orbes azules que tanto adoraba, y dejarle en claro, que entre él y su mejor amigo no había nada, y que, a pesar de todo, el único dentro de su corazón seguía siendo él.

Llegó a la mitad del entrenamiento sin saber muy bien que hacer.

A lo lejos pudo observar que el ruso se mostraba ausente y algo cabizbajo, una chispa de esperanza inundo su corazón, al creer que la razón por la que el bello muchacho estaba así, era él.

Algo más tenebroso dentro de su mente, le dijo que la razón por la que el peli-plateado se encontraba con esos ánimos, seguramente, era porque estaba exhausto por culpa de su nueva conquista.

Yuuri ignoró la batalla interna que su corazón y su mente tenían, en cuanto escuchó como el entrenador Feltsman regañaba a Viktor y lo sacaba el entrenamiento, observó como el muchacho de cabellos plateados, se dirigía rápidamente a los vestuarios y supo que había llegado su oportunidad para hablar con él.

Con mucha sutileza y discreción, se aventuró hacia los vestuarios tratando de no ser detectado, Giacometti y Leroy también eran parte del equipo de futbol, lo que menos quería era que lo descubrieran y se armara un revuelo por su presencia en el campo.

Exitosamente logró entrar a los vestuarios sin ningún problema, se sorprendió al notar que Viktor no se encontraba a la vista, estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando escuchó el agua de la regadera correr, se sintió un poco abochornado por la situación, pues si el ruso salía de la ducha y lo encontraba ahí seguramente pensaría que era un acosador.

Decidió abortar su plan y hablar con el peli-plata al día siguiente, estaba a punto de salir, cuando se oyeron unos apresurados pasos aproximarse a los vestuarios, el japonés entro en pánico y no pudo más que esconderse tras unas estanterías llenas de equipo viejo de deporte.

─ ¿Vitya? ─ Christophe Giacometti entró segundos después de que Yuuri pudiera esconderse exitosamente, al no obtener respuesta del peli-plateado, el cuál seguía en la ducha, el suizo empezó a recorrer todos los rincones del vestuario, parecía estar buscando algo, el japonés no pudo hacer más que intentar hacerse chiquito y esconderse aún más detrás de la estantería.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en los que Chris abandono su búsqueda y decidió sentarse en las bancas para esperar a Viktor, el japonés casi dejó salir un suspiro de frustración, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar patéticamente escondido.

A Yuuri le parecieron horas lo que el ruso tardo en salir de la ducha, de vez en cuando asomaba discretamente la cabeza detrás de la estantería para ver qué es lo que el suizo hacía, el cual se había adueñado de la banca en medio de los vestuarios y se encontraba muy distraído con el celular en la mano y media sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando Viktor por fin salió, Yuuri no pudo evitar ponerse totalmente rojo y sentir mariposas en el estómago al verlo portar solamente una toalla en la cintura, no pudo evitar admirarlo, pues el peli-plateado era sumamente hermoso, Yuuri comenzó a recordar todas las veces en las que tuvo oportunidad de tocar ese bello cuerpo y empezó a cuestionarse sobre si realmente había cometido un error al dejarlo ir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante la voz de Giacometti, ─ ¿Qué pasa contigo el día de hoy, Vitya? ─ desde su escondite, el japonés pudo notar que el ruso se ponía tenso ante la pregunta, él también quería saber la razón de su estado, así que intento mantenerse inmóvil y poner mucha atención a la plática.

─ Nada, solo no me siento bien ─ Yuuri notó como el ruso se encogió de hombros y comenzó a vestirse, tratando de quitarle importancia a la situación, sorpresivamente la contestación del peli-plata le pareció sumamente falsa, sentía que conocía suficiente a Viktor para saber cuándo estaba evadiendo algún tema, y al parecer Chris también lo notaba.

─Ya veo ─ contestó el suizo soltando un suspiro, Yuuri sintió como su estómago se encogía cuando lo vio levantarse y dirigirse al peli-plata quien le daba la espalda, ─Tal vez necesitas relajarte ─ Yuuri atestiguo como Chris comenzaba a besar sin pudor alguno el cuello de Viktor, ─Hace tiempo que no nos relajamos juntos ─ Cuando escucho ese sensual susurro, el japonés supo que había cometido un gravísimo error, sabía que debía salir inmediatamente de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Estuvo a punto de arrastrarse por el suelo y salir del lugar, queriendo olvidar lo que estaba presenciando, pero el silencioso gemido lleno de placer que emitió Viktor, lo dejo clavado en donde se encontraba.

Yuuri se sentía asqueado mientras atestiguaba la escena, Chris se movía con majestuosa habilidad logrando que Viktor produjera sonidos que nunca antes había escuchado, no pudo evitar la gran descarga de celos que recorrió su cuerpo cuando los labios del suizo apresaron los del ruso y el peli-plata despojó a su acompañante del jersey que portaba, después de eso el encuentro se convirtió en uno aún más pasional.

Fue en ese momento, en el que Yuuri se dio cuenta que seguramente sus clandestinos encuentros con el ruso palidecían ante el que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, seguramente para Viktor, todas las veces en las que Yuuri con su inexperiencia y timidez se entregó a él, le debieron de haber parecido ridículas en comparación a lo que al parecer experimentaba con Chris.

Yuuri desde un principio supo que no era el único para Viktor, aunque este si lo fuera para él, en ese momento detrás de la mugrienta estantería se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo, por haberse entregado completamente a una persona tan cruel como lo era Viktor Nikiforov.

El escondido japonés ideaba planes para salir sin ser detectado cuando Viktor interrumpió el apasionado encuentro ─ Basta Chris ─, por un segundo creyó que había sido descubierto pero lo que escucho después lo dejo helado, ─ ¿Qué pasa Vitya? ¿Te gusta más como te lo hace Katsuki? ─

Yuuri se sobresaltó a la mención de su apellido, el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él, no podía creer que a pesar de la discreción con la que según el manejaba sus encuentros con Viktor, Giacometti hubiera sido capaz de descubrirlos, a menos claro que el mismo ruso se lo hubiera contado.

─ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ─ fue el tono de indignación del peli-plata lo que lo sacó de su duda, Chris de verdad los había descubierto, Yuuri sintió como su respiración se aceleraba debido al pavor que experimentaba en esos momentos, trato de controlarse, lo que menos quería era entrar en estado de shock y desmayarse detrás de la estantería.

─ No intentes engañarme, se perfectamente lo que está pasando entre ustedes ─ Giacometti comentó burlonamente, ocasionando que el peli-plata se alejara de él con las mejillas encendidas y el ceño fruncido, seguramente por la vergüenza de que su amorío con él nerd hubiera sido descubierto por el suizo, o eso fue lo que Yuuri creyó.

─ No sé qué es lo que crees que está pasando, pero entre Katsuki y yo no hay nada ─El ruso contesto con seguridad encarando a su amigo, sin embargo, el mencionado no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolido y decepcionado al escuchar esas palabras, una estúpida parte de él esperaba que Viktor, le confesara, al que se decía ser su mejor amigo, lo que pasó entre ellos.

Se reprimió por pensar así, pues sabía perfectamente que, el gran Viktor Nikiforov nunca aceptaría públicamente haber tenido una relación con alguien tan patético como él.

─ Vitya, Vitya, Vitya, Sé que te da pena admitirlo, por que digo es Katsuki, la verdad te admiró, ¡Qué estomago tienes! ─ Las palabras incrédulas del suizo le cayeron como balde de agua fría el japonés.

¿De verdad era tan repugnante?

No pudo evitar sentirse herido al escuchar el comentario.

Yuuri tenía muy claro que no era guapo, que su lacio cabello negro se alborotaba a la menor provocación y se acomodaba de formas extrañas, que los gigantescos lentes que usaba hacían lucir su redondo rostro catastrófico, que tenía un sentido de la moda nulo, que su escuálida figura no era muy atlética y que hace unos años el sobrepeso que sufrió lo dejo con recordatorios alrededor del cuerpo que lo marcaron para siempre.

Aun así, le gustaba pensar que, a pesar de no ser tan agraciado, tampoco era tan horrible.

Pero al parecer como siempre estaba equivocado.

Seguramente Giacometti y todos sus amigos notaban lo realmente desagradable que lucía y por ello mismo disfrutaban mofarse de él, y entonces el hecho de que Viktor ocultara lo que pasó entre ellos tenía más lógica.

¿Qué diría la gente si se enteraran que el hermoso y perfecto Viktor Nikiforov, había compartido intimidad con el grotesco y repugnante Yuuri Katsuki?

Si la gente se llegaba a enterar, Viktor indudablemente tendría que dejar la escuela y cambiar de identidad, o el recordatorio de su asquerosa hazaña lo asecharía de por vida.

Yuuri ya no quería escuchar más, se sentía abatido y hastiado, lo único que quería era ir a casa, esconderse bajo sus cobijas y no salir nunca, pero su cuerpo estaba engarrotado y parecía no responder.

─ Pero, ¿de verdad crees que no me di cuenta que te lo llevabas a coger al salón de biología los miércoles en la mañana? ─ El japonés sintió como su estomagó dio un vuelco al escuchar las burlonas palabras, le sorprendió que de verdad Chris parecía saber absolutamente todo, desde su escondite pudo apreciar que Viktor palidecía, para segundos después volver a relajarse.

─ Bueno si... ─ comenzó en tono tranquilo, causando que a Yuuri se le cayera el alma al piso, ─ Pero él se me ofreció y simplemente no pude decir que no ─

¡¿Qué?!

Todo el tiempo pensó que Viktor había iniciado las cosas, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

¿De verdad fue él?

¿De verdad era un ofrecido?

Un doloroso nudo se adueñó de su garganta.

─ Pero ya sabes... es uno más que se me avienta como perrita en celo así que realmente no tiene importancia ─

"Perrita en celo" la comparación dolió, y mucho, palabra tras palabra Yuuri sentía que el nudo en su garganta se apretaba y estaba acabando con él, siempre supo que para Viktor no era realmente importante, pero, aun así, escucharlo decir lo que realmente pensaba directamente de sus labios, era doloroso.

Sus ojos inevitablemente comenzaron a humedecerse.

─ ¿Entonces tu mal humor no se debe a que Otabek Altin te bajo al nerd? ─

La pregunta descolocó a Yuuri, ¿Ya todo el mundo sabía lo de él y Otabek?

De nuevo la maldita chispa de esperanza que llegó a él unos minutos antes, se encendía de nuevo, al ver algo de incomodidad reflejada en el marmoleado rostro del ruso, tal vez su estado si se debía a eso y por eso evitaba hablar del tema.

Los segundos que el peli-plata se tardó en contestar parecieron eternos, Yuuri ingenuamente esperaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

─Katsuki para mi realmente no vale nada, pero siempre me buscaba y sabes que no le puedo decir que no a una buena mamada gratis ─

El dolor que sintió en ese momento fue sofocante.

Yuuri sintió, como si hubiera sido apuñalado directamente en el pecho al escucharlo decir esas palabras, rápidamente se cubrió los labios con una mano, amortiguando el quebrantado sollozo que se formó en su garganta, tuvo que sostenerse para no caer de rodillas después de que sus piernas fallaron debido al inmensurable daño que la confesión de Viktor le habían causado.

─ Honestamente me alegró que Altin me lo haya quitado de encima no sé cuánto tiempo más iba soportar el acoso ─

Yuuri Katsuki se quebró.

Las lágrimas que había estado tratando de reprimir, salieron como cascadas de sus grandes orbes chocolate.

Supo que ya no podía estar ni un segundo más ahí escuchando lo que realmente significaba para el peli-plata.

Sin importarle las consecuencias, salió de su escondite ocasionando que parte del equipo en la estantería cayera al piso con un golpe seco.

Se dispuso a salir rápidamente, cuando en la puerta, se encontró de frente con Emil.

─ ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó el checo consternado por la angustiante expresión de dolor que portaba el japonés

El mencionado no pudo evitar girar hacia el par de amigos, había sido descubierto y se sentía desconsolado y aterrado, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del ruso, el dolor aumentó considerablemente, y lo que acababa de escuchar aún seguía retumbando en sus oídos, así que simplemente supo que debía alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera de ahí.

Sin decir nada esquivo a Emil y se dispuso a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, no tenía idea hacia donde debía dirigirse, simplemente tenía que estar lo más lejos posible del peli-plateado y no volver a encontraras con él jamás.

El dolor era asfixiante y las lágrimas parecían interminables.

"...por que digo es Katsuki, la verdad te admiró, ¡Qué estomago tienes!"

"Pero él se me ofreció y simplemente no pude decir que no"

"...es uno más que se me avienta como perrita en celo así que realmente no tiene importancia"

"Para mi realmente Katsuki no vale nada, pero siempre me buscaba y sabes que no le puedo decir que no a una buena mamada gratis"

"Me alegro que Altin me lo haya quitado de encima, no se cuanto más iba a soportar el acoso"

La conversación se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez causándole cada vez más dolor, no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido al creer que a pesar de todo, le importaba un poco a Viktor Nikiforov.

Pero al parecer no era nada más que un asqueroso ofrecido que le había arruinado la vida.

Las lágrimas y el dolor en su pecho aumentaban tras cada segundo que pasaba.

Yuuri simplemente quería morir.

A lo lejos podía escuchar a Emil gritándole, pero no quería detenerse y dar explicaciones, quería desaparecer y jamás regresar.

─ ¡Yuuri! ─ la voz de Otabek llegó directamente a sus oídos, cuando levantó la vista y vio a su kazajo amigo esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, se sintió salvado.

Corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos, Otabek lo recibió preguntándole que sucedía, el japonés no tenía ganas de hablar y mucho menos que su mejor amigo se enterara de sus desgracias, simplemente se dejó envolver por el calor del cuerpo del kazajo mientras las amargas lágrimas, que no podía detener, seguían formando camino en sus mejillas.

Con dificultad entre sollozos, pudo pedirle al kazajo que lo sacara de ese horrible lugar, el moreno asintió y tomó su brazo para llevarlo hacia su moto, Yuuri se sintió extremadamente aliviado y seguro, sabía que si Otabek se encontraba a su lado no le pasaría absolutamente nada.

No caminaron mucho hasta que su andar fue interrumpido por quien menos imaginaba.

─ Katsuki espera... ─ el nombrado se tensó al escuchar su apellido, no podía creer que Viktor había corrido tras de él, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué es lo que el peli-plata quería? ¿No le bastó haberlo visto humillado en los vestuarios? ¿Ahora también venía a humillarlo frente a su mejor amigo?

─ ¿Qué mierda quieres Nikiforov? ─ Yuuri repentinamente se encontró siendo protegido por el cuerpo de Otabek, no lograba comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué Viktor no lo dejaba en paz?

─ Nada que te incumba Altin, necesito hablar con Katsuki a solas ─ repentinamente la pálida mano de Viktor intentó alcanzarlo, por inercia Yuuri se escondió aún más tras el cuerpo de su amigo, no quería que Viktor lo volviera a tocar nunca.

El peli-plata había dejado bien claro en los vestuarios lo mucho que repudiaba a Yuuri, el japonés no se iba a imponer ante él, si tanto asco le daba no debía siquiera querer tocarlo, Yuuri no entendía por qué Viktor insistía en torturarlo de esa forma.

¿Acaso el peli-plata se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?

Seguramente sí, y lo único que quería era jugar con él, hasta lograr destrozarlo completamente.

Las lágrimas no paraban y el peli-plata insistía en alcanzarlo, Yuuri no quería estar ni un segundo más ahí, no quería volver a mirar las orbes turquesa, ni quería que esas pálidas manos volvieran a tocarlo, se sentía sucio, usado, herido y fragmentado.

Yuuri siempre supo que no lo veía más que como un juguete para satisfacer sus momentáneos deseos, él fue quien se enamoró estúpidamente de alguien fuera de su alcance, una parte de él, entendía el por qué nunca sería suficiente para Viktor Nikiforov.

Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era su culpa y de nadie más, por eso en cuanto vio las intenciones del kazajo de arremeter contra el ruso, supo que tenía que detenerlo, ─ Beka... vámonos no vale la pena ─ susurró sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta volvía a formarse, se sentía estúpido por querer proteger a aquel que tanto daño le había causado, pero no podía evitarlo, a pesar de todo, no quería ver a Viktor herido.

─ ¡Vitya! ─ El llamado de Chris hizo que Yuuri sintiera nauseas, aún retumbaban en sus oídos los desagradables comentarios que el suizo hizo en su contra, quería que la tierra se lo tragara para ya no tener que lidiar con ese martirio ─ Yuuri, Otabek, ¿Está todo bien? ─ La pregunta de Emil lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, ─ Ya... nos íbamos ─ dijo entre sollozos tomando la mano de Otabek y continuando su avance al estacionamiento.

Estaba demasiado cansado, no quería nunca más volver a cruzar camino con el ruso y sus amigos, lo único que quería era ir a casa, tratar de olvidar el horrible día que había tenido y esconderse bajo sus cobijas hasta que el asfixiante dolor cesara.

─ Yuuri... espera─ el nombrado se quedó helado al escuchar la súplica del peli-plata, sintió como Otabek lo jalaba delicadamente, pero sus piernas parecían haberse clavado en el suave pasto bajo sus pies.

─ Espera... por favor─ El japonés dudo por medio segundo pero no se lo permitió, no podía dejarse engañar, seguramente el ruso estaba tratando de jugar con sus sentimientos, y quería ver que tanto podía seguir manejando el despistado japonés, no había otra explicación al lastimero tono que usaba, ─ Vitya... no te rebajes ─ el ácido tono de Giacometti de alguna forma le confirmó que todo era una jugarreta, Yuuri no volvería a caer en los engaños del peli-plata.

Repentinamente el suave y tibio toque del peli-plata lo invadió, ─ ¡NO ME TOQUES! ─ Yuuri no pudo evitar gritar y saltar a causa del agarre.

Se sintió sucio ante el toque, la sensación de ultraje se arrastró por su piel como una gigantesca serpiente tratando de asfixiarlo, los cálidos recuerdos del peli-plata acariciándolo, ahora le parecían horribles y lo hacían sentirse mancillado; nunca más permitiría que Viktor Nikiforov lo tocara.

─ Yuuri...─ el japonés de verdad quería desaparecer, el falso dolor del peli-plata lo sofocaba, no entendía cuál había sido su pecado para ser sometido a semejante suplicio, no entendía que era lo que le había hecho al ruso para que tratara de jugar con él y destruirlo de esa forma,─ No sé...que fue lo que te hice... de verdad lo siento... pero por favor... déjame en paz─ suplicó mientras se tapaba el rostro y dejaba salir en forma de lastimeros sollozos, toda su impotencia, tristeza y frustración.

Yuuri se encontró envuelto en el protector abrazo de su amigo kazajo, de verdad ya no podía seguir ahí, sentía que el inquietante dolor en su pecho lo aplastaría hasta matarlo.

No supo que paso, o como lograron liberarse de Emil y los brabucones, pero repentinamente se encontró sobre la motocicleta de Otabek siendo transportado hacia su hogar, el llanto era insufrible e interminable, no podía hacer más que abrazarse a su amigo, tratando de apaciguar su sufrimiento.

Cuando se vio seguro frente a su edificio, trato de evitar la plática que seguramente Otabek quería tener, al verse acorralado no pudo más que confesarse y dejar salir todo el dolor que lo consumía por dentro, por un momento temió que su amigo le diera la espalda, y le agradeció infinitamente cuando no lo hizo y se dedicó a consolarlo.

Hablar con Otabek le había aclarado un poco la cabeza, cuando el kazajo se fue y él se encontraba bajo la protección de sus cobijas, el dolor acompañado del mar de lágrimas seguía presente, al igual que el sentimiento de asco y la impotencia.

Sabía que no podía engañarse y tenía que afrontar, que a pesar de haber sido tratado como juguete sexual, absurdamente estaba enamorado del ruso de orbes turquesa, tenía que afrontar el ridículo sentimiento y tratar de superarlo lo más rápido posible.

En la obscuridad de su habitación, aun con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, se prometió ser fuerte y sacar al ruso de su vida y de su corazón.

Porque, no permitiría que ese sentimiento y Viktor Nikiforov le arruinaran la vida.


	9. Please, Believe Me When I Say I Love You

Capítulo 9: Please, Believe Me When I Say I Love You

Viktor Nikiforov se sentía perdido.

La mirada que le dirigió Yuuri, después de gritarle que le soltara la mano, lo destrozó.

No había duda alguna de que el japonés había escuchado todas las estupideces que le dijo a Chris.

Los amargos sollozos y las palabras que Yuuri dejo salir, lo hicieron sentirse como el hijo de puta más grande del mundo.

Apenas y notó cuando Yakov llegó a gritonearle, lo único que quería era correr tras Yuuri y Otabek, y explicarle al muchacho de orbes chocolate, que todo lo que había escuchado no era más que mentiras, que realmente no había nadie más importante en el mundo para él que el hermoso nipón, que él ocupaba su pensamiento y su corazón-

─ ¡NIKIFOROV! ¿ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO? ─ El entrenador Feltsman lo tomó sin delicadeza de un desnudo hombro y lo zarandeó tratando de llamar su atención, el peli-plata tenía los ojos clavados hacia donde Yuuri y Otabek habían salido corriendo momentos antes.

─ ¡VISTETE Y LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ─ Gritó colérico Yakov, Viktor no pudo hacer más que seguir las ordenes de su entrenador y se dirigió cabizbajo hacia los vestuarios, seguido por un muy confundido Christophe Giacometti.

─ ¿Vitya? ─ preguntó el suizo precavido, su amigo parecía haber tragado algo sumamente amargo, su expresión mostraba dolor y tristeza, cuando intentó llamar su atención tocándole un brazo, Viktor brincó.

─Ahora no Chris, por favor déjame en paz ─ el oji-azul se vistió bruscamente lo más rápido que pudo y salió del vestuario sin decir nada más.

Viktor corrió hacía el estacionamiento esperado encontrar a Yuuri, no estaba muy seguro que tipo de vehículo tenia Otabek, había escuchado rumores sobre que tenía una motocicleta pero nunca lo había comprobado.

Cuando llego, el estacionamiento estaba completamente vacío, solo había unos pocos automóviles solitarios y no había rastro del japonés ni de su amigo kazajo por ningún lado, el ruso quiso gritar de frustración mientras entraba furiosamente en su deportivo rojo.

¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a Yuuri al día síguete?

No había duda alguna que el japonés lo despreciaba, pero lo que menos quería era dejar las cosas así, lucharía por el perdón de Yuuri costara lo que costara, en ese momento su popularidad y reputación quedaron olvidadas al fondo de su cerebro.

¿Qué caso tenia ser el tipo más popular y codiciado de la escuela si era malditamente infeliz?

Aunque realmente, tenía miedo.

Le aterraba pensar que nunca más podría recuperar a Yuuri, que los hermosos ojos color chocolate no mirarían más en su dirección, que la dulce sonrisa del japonés ya no sería dedicada a él, que por su estupidez y su gran boca, la persona que más adoraba en el mundo no querría saber nada más de él.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, apenas notó cuando llegó a casa, sin muchos ánimos estaciono el auto en la entrada sintiéndose devastado, lo único que quería era ir a su habitación y postrarse en su cama hasta encontrar una solución a sus problemas.

Una gran y cariñosa masa peluda, lo recibió alegremente en cuanto cruzó el umbral, ─ Hola Makkachin ─ saludo sin ganas, agachándose a acariciar a su alegre caniche quien no hacía más que soltar ladridos, lengüetazos y dar saltitos a su alrededor.

─ Добро пожаловать домой, Витя! 1─ saludó alegremente su madre Galina Nikiforov, una hermosa y esbelta mujer de largos cabellos rubios, orbes turquesa y rostro angelical, mientras bajaba grácilmente por las majestuosas escaleras de la residencia Nikiforov, ─  Que bueno que llegaste temprano, tu pa... ¿Qué tienes? ─ la mujer llegó al pie de la escalera y tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos, la expresión de tristeza que el joven mostraba la hizo sentirse inquieta.

─ No es nada мами2 ─ el joven se soltó del agarre de su progenitora no queriendo dar explicaciones, intentó esquivarla y subir a su habitación, ─ Виктор, подожди!3─ Galina tomó a su hijo del brazo delicadamente impidiendo su avance, ─ ¿Qué sucede Витя4? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿Cierto?─ el peli-plata se sintió cohibido ante la insistente mirada de su madre, sin querer preocuparla más fingió su mejor sonrisa.

─ De verdad que no es nada... ─ mintió tranquilamente, tratando con dificultad de suavizar su expresión ─...simplemente el entrenador Feltsman me corrió del entrenamiento y estoy un poco molesto ─ Viktor sintió el rostro tieso mientras fingía tranquilidad.

─ Toma una siesta Солнышко5, cuando despiertes todo estará mejor ─ Galina acaricio con cariño su rostro dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, aunque la sospecha de que algo no iba bien estaba presente, era bastante perceptiva y conocía lo suficiente a su único hijo para saber cuándo algo lo inquietaba y estaba completamente segura que un simple entrenamiento de futbol no era capaz de dejarlo en ese estado, sin embargo, no quiso presionarlo y lo dejo subir a su habitación, no sin antes ofrecerle de comer, cuando el muchacho se negó le insistió que descansara.

Viktor entró a su habitación dando un portazo tras de él, aventó su mochila sobre la silla de su escritorio, y soltó un gruñido mientras se dejaba caer de cara sobre su cama King-size, la cual ocupaba el centro de su gran habitación.

Si su madre supiera la verdadera razón de su estado, seguramente estaría extremadamente decepcionada de él, Galina era la persona más amorosa, desinteresada y comprensiva que conocía, incapaz de lastimar o usar a alguien, sabía que su madre esperaba que él fuera igual que ella, indudablemente si supiera la clase de monstruo en el que se había convertido, estaría muy triste.

Viktor pensó amargamente que si su madre conociera Yuuri seguramente lo amaría.

Sintiendo una punzada de dolor y melancolía en el pecho, se hizo un ovillo sobre el suave colchón, mientas mentalmente repasaba el día de mierda que había tenido.

Lo primero que le arruinó el día fue el enterarse de la relación entre su Yuuri y Otabek, después el estar toda la mañana dolido y dando vueltas por el centro comercial como imbécil, la humillación de ser sacado del entrenamiento de futbol por su actitud, el episodio en los vestuarios con Chris y para rematar su día de porquería, la cereza en el pastel, el odio y tristeza con el que Yuuri le dijo que lo dejara en paz.

Ahogo un gritó contra una de sus almohadas cuando el hermosos rostro de Yuuri desfigurado por las lágrimas apareció en su mente, no lograba comprender la razón por la que el japonés estaba en los vestuarios esa tarde, el ruso estaba completamente arrepentido de todo lo que había dicho acerca de él, se recriminaba internamente por ser un cobarde y no admitir ante Chris lo completamente enamorado que estaba de Yuuri.

No tenía idea de lo que tenía que hacer para que el hermoso nipón lo perdonara, si es que algún día lo hacía.

De lo que estaba completamente seguro era que el primer paso debía tomar era alejarse del equipo Plisetsky, nada bueno le había traído el relacionarse con su pequeño primo y su pesado grupo de amigos.

Lo segundo que debía hacer era, confesarse ante su mejor amigo. Estaba seguro de que Chris lo apoyaría a pesar del raro desprecio que le tenía a Yuuri, también debía que investigar a fondo la razón por la cual el suizo parecía odiar a su amado cerdito.

Lo tercero y más importante era lograr que Yuuri lo escuchara.

No tendría idea de cómo lo haría, pero el japonés debía saber la verdad, debía saber que él era dueño de sus pensamientos y de su corazón.

Desgraciadamente recordó, que el problema más grande que debía enfrentar era Otabek.

Tenía muy claro que si la relación entre el japonés y el kazajo era real, le sería imposible recuperar a Yuuri, sobre todo por el desafortunado incidente de esa mañana.

A pesar de todo, tenía la estúpida esperanza de que reconquistaría a su amado japonés, y una vez que este estuviera de nuevo entre sus brazos no lo dejaría ir nunca.

Después de lo que parecieron horas ideando planes, se rindió ante el cansancio, lo último que paso por su mente antes de dejarse arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo, fue el hermoso rostro de Yuuri adornado con una bella sonrisa.

Fue el insistente sonido de la alarma lo que lo despertó, con pesadez tomó su celular para callarlo, la pantalla marcaba las 5:30 am, se sorprendió al notar que había dormido por más de doce horas seguidas, los mensajes y las llamadas perdidas de Chris inundaban su teléfono, los ignoro y se incorporó lentamente sintiendo un doloroso estirón en el cuello causado por la mala postura en la que se había quedado dormido.

Con pereza se estiro tratando de relajar los músculos, conectó su celular y se dispuso a tomar una rápida ducha, ese día sin importar que, llegaría temprano e interceptaría a Yuuri en la parada del bus más cercana a la escuela, hablaría con él, trataría de explicarse y solucionar las cosas.

Apenas y puso atención en el conjunto que se puso y sin más bajo corriendo a la cocina con la intención de tomar una tostada y salir corriendo a la escuela a esperar a Yuuri.

─ Доброе утро солнышко!6 ─ el alegre saludo de su madre lo desconcertó ─ ¿A qué se debe el milagro? ─ preguntó divertida al tiempo que untaba mantequilla en un par de tostadas, era cierto que le era bastante raro que se encontrara listo para salir tan temprano.

─ Solo tengo cosas que hacer ─ contestó el peli-plateado encogiéndose de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Galina lo observo por un momento con una pícara sonrisa en los labios, ─ ¿Cómo se llama? ─ preguntó al fin, causándole un enorme sonrojo a su platinado retoño.

─ ¿Quién? ─ preguntó Viktor haciéndose el desentendido mientras le robaba una de sus tostadas y se sentaba en uno de los bancos en la isla de la cocina.

─ No intentes engañarme любовь7, estoy segura que hay alguien especial que te trae loco, dime ¿es Chris? ─ cuestiono juguetona causando que su hijo se atragantara ante la pregunta.

─ ¡Claro que no mamá! ¡Chris es mi mejor amigo! ─ chilló como un chiquillo ofendido, admitía que llevaba una amistad poco convencional con el suizo, pero lo suyo solo era una simple conexión física en momentos de aburrimiento y nada más, realmente nunca podría ver a Chris de forma más allá de lo amistoso, sin querer hablar más sobre el asunto se levantó apresuradamente ─ Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte nada, prometo que algún día lo haré ─ dijo dejándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo a toda velocidad antes de que su madre comenzara con el interrogatorio.

Subió a su auto y condujo al límite de velocidad permitida, llegó a la escuela en tiempo record y se dispuso a dejar su auto en el estacionamiento, su plan era dejar el auto ahí y caminar a la parada para esperar a Yuuri.

Cuál fue su sorpresa que cuando bajaba del automóvil escuchó el ronroneo del motor de una motocicleta entrando al estacionamiento, se quedó congelado junto a su auto y el corazón casi se le cae al piso cuando vio a los pasajeros.

Yuuri iba montado detrás de Otabek, abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura, el moreno estaciono la moto habilidosamente y bajo de la misma ayudando a su compañero.

Los celos le revolvieron el estómago al ruso, al notar lo galante y atento que era el kazajo con el japonés, sintió que la sangre le hervía cuando vio como le quitaba el casco amorosamente y le acomodaba los rebeldes cabellos negros, causando una pequeño sonrojo y una silenciosa risita al joven nipón, momentos después Otabek lo tomó por los hombros y se encaminaron a la escuela abrazados.

Unas amargas lágrimas amenazaban por escapar de las orbes turquesa, toda la esperanza que había nacido en él la tarde anterior se esfumó después de atestiguar la escena, aun así, aun no se quería rendir.

Su primer plan había fallado completamente, ahora tendría que encontrar la oportunidad para hablar con el japonés a solas, automáticamente, siguió los pasos que el japonés y el kazajo habían dado.

La primera clase del día para Yuuri era Lengua, la cual compartía con su amigo tailandés

Viktor notó como Phichit abrazó a Yuuri energéticamente e intercambio palabras rápidas con el kazajo, al parecer el escuadrón de protección Katsuki estaba más paranoico que nunca, pues Phichit y Otabek se secretaban mirando hacia todas direcciones como si estuvieran protegiendo al presidente de la nación

El ruso soltó una risita por su pensamiento y aunque le pesaba, agradeció internamente a los muchachos por cuidar tanto de Yuuri.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por el insistente zumbido que produjo su celular, sacó el infernal aparato del bolsillo de sus jeans  y visualizo el nombre de su amigo suizo en la pantalla, ─ ¿Hola? ─  contestó sin ganas.

─ ¡Viktor! ¡¿En dónde carajos estas?! ─ el nombrado tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja pues su amigo casi lo deja sordo, ─ ¡¡¡Vi tu coche en el estacionamiento y llevo horas esperándote en le entrada...!!! ─ Viktor suspiró fastidiado por el comportamiento de su amigo, Chris gritaba como novia psicópata al teléfono y él no se encontraba de humor para soportar sus ataques.

─... te estuve llamando toda la tarde y tú...  ─ Chris seguía con su insistencia y la paciencia de Viktor se acababa.

─ ¡CHRIS! ─ gritó más fuerte de lo que esperaba causando el instantáneo silencio del suizo, ─ No pasa nada, cálmate, solo tengo que hacer algo importante, no estoy de humor para aguantar a Yuri y a JJ en estos momentos, así que te veo al rato, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante ¿Tienes la quita hora libre cierto? ─ preguntó esperando que su amigo no estuviera ofendido por el tono en el que le había hablado.

─ Es acerca de Katzopenco ¿cierto? ─ El platinado se tensó ante la  pregunta y dirigió la mirada al bello japonés que aún se encontraba afuera de su salón platicando con sus amigos.

─ No lo llames así... en un rato hablamos ─ dijo seriamente para después cortar la llamada, no dejando que su amigo preguntara más cosas o dijera más cosas ofensivas.

La campana sonó y los alumnos reaccionaron ante ella, Viktor se movió con pesadez hacia su salón no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Yuuri, por suerte no compartía clase con Chris o algún miembro del clan Plisetski así que se dirigió a su salón tranquilamente ideando planes para acercarse a Yuuri.

Llegó a su clase de Química sin inconvenientes y evitando poner atención a sus compañeros, se sentó en la mesa del fondo y sacó su celular pretendiendo estar muy ocupado para que nadie lo molestara, la fachada funciono de maravilla, y nadie se le acerco, aun así durante la clase pudo sentir la insistente mirada de Emil Nekola sobre él.

Cuando la campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase, Viktor fue el primero en salir y se dirigió como rayo al salón de Yuuri, para su mala suerte, Otabek Altin ya se encontraba fuera del mismo esperando al dulce japonés.

Yuuri salió seguido de un muy alegre Phichit, quien hablaba y hablaba, pareciendo lograr aturdir al pobre japonés, quien en cuanto notó la presencia de Altin en el pasillo corrió a su encuentro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, el kazajo lo recibió con un gran abrazo logrando que las mejillas del japonés se tiñeran de carmín.

Viktor sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba dolorosamente en el pecho ante la escena, tratando de mantener la calma se dispuso a seguir al japonés y compañía a la siguiente clase.

Después de cuatro clases seguidas, se dio cuenta que le sería imposible tener un momento a solas con Yuuri, se resignó a observar al japonés de lejos durante el resto del día, notó que a pesar de que el nipón quería mostrar un semblante alegre ante sus amigos, la sonrisa que adoraba sus labios era tan falsa que no llegaba a sus orbes chocolate.

Por momentos lo notó ausente, no poniendo atención a la palabrería que sus amigos intercambiaban, le molestó bastante que al parecer, el único que podía sacarlo de sus transes y al único al que le podía sonreír sinceramente era a Otabek, quien a la menor oportunidad lo sostenía entre sus brazos mientras lo acompañaba a todos lados como perro guardián.

Durante el día, Viktor se sintió un acosador, pues seguía al japonés por donde iba, tratando de encontrar el momento apropiado para acercarse, se alegró bastante al recordar que era jueves y que por consiguiente Otabek tenía ensayo con la banda escolar y no podría quedase a resguardar a Yuuri a la salida y aunque el japonés quisiera esperarlo, estaría solo al menos una hora y media, entonces, el ruso platinado tomaría la oportunidad y se acercaría a él, al momento que lo encontrara sin compañía.

Desgraciadamente, a pesar de que Altin estaba ensayando Yuuri no se quedó solo; Phichit, Takeshi, Yuuko, Georgie y el niño del mecho rojo, se quedaron a acompañarlo y se aglomeraron en una mesa en la biblioteca, Viktor los siguió como la sombra que había sido toda la mañana, y se sentó en una solitaria mesita alejada de la que el grupo de amigos ocupaba, sacó uno de los libros que llevaba en la mochila y pretendió leer, sin quitarle la vista de encima al hermoso japonés.

Después de diez minutos, los cuales le parecieron una eternidad, Yuuri se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a los solitarios laberintos de libros de la biblioteca, Viktor casi se para corriendo tras él pues su oportunidad había llegado.

Logró tranquilizarse, se levantó lentamente aun con el libro en la mano, y tratando de pasar desapercibido camino hacia los pasillos por los que Yuuri había desaparecido.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, el japonés se encontraba concentrado buscando un libro en una alta estantería, murmuraba rápidamente los títulos de los libros queriendo encontrar el que buscaba, a Viktor le pareció adorable su serio semblante, se acercó lentamente sintiendo como las extremidades le temblaban de nervios.

Se armó de valor y cuando estaba a unos pasos del bello japonés, como una súplica murmuró su nombre para llamar su atención ─ Yuuri... ─ el nombrado se tensó al escucharlo y se giró en su dirección con los ojos imposiblemente abiertos sin decir una palabra, Viktor pudo notar como su expresión reflejó miles de emociones, al momento en que se atrevió a dar un paso hacia él, el japonés dio un paso hacia atrás y su expresión reflejó pánico al momento en el que chocó contra la estantería.

─ Tenemos que hablar... ─ rogó el peli-plata en un susurro, repentinamente la expresión de Yuuri cambio de miedo a enojo, y sin decir nada esquivo al peli-plata con la intención de regresar a la mesa de sus amigos.

Viktor fue más rápido y antes de que el japonés se alejara mucho, lo tomó delicadamente de la muñeca deteniendo su avance, ─ No me toques ─ bramó Yuuri al tiempo que se liberó del agarre con fuerza.

─ Por favor tienes que escucharme... ─ suplicó el peli-plata desesperado.

─ No  ─ fue lo único que dijo Yuuri, antes de comenzar su avance de nuevo, Viktor sintió que se echaría a llorar patéticamente en cualquier momento, ─ Por favor espera... Yuuri... yo... te...amo ─ confesó con la voz quebrada sintiendo como las lágrimas que intentaba retener, llegaban a sus ojos queriendo humillarlo.

El japonés se quedó helado al escucharlo, Viktor sintió una chispa de esperanza al notar como giraba en su dirección, la cual murió al momento en el que el nipón lo encaró.

Viktor sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo cuando Yuuri lo miró, el menor se veía furioso, sus normalmente cálidas orbes chocolate, se mostraban duras y frías, sorpresivamente se acercó a él y sin previo aviso lo tomó de la playera y con una fuerza que no esperaba que el japonés tuviera, lo estampo fuertemente contra una de las estanterías, causando que la misma vibrara por el impacto.

─ Estoy harto de que juegues conmigo Nikiforov... ─ dijo fríamente dejando al nombrado congelado ante lo que estaba ocurriendo ─ Déjame en paz, ayer fuiste muy claro... me repudias... te doy asco... y arruine tu vida... ─  Yuuri lo soltó y comenzó a alejarse aun encarándolo, ─  No te me acerques, no me hables, olvídate de que existo...  te odio ─ soltó venenosamente, a pesar del tono de enojo en sus palabras, el ruso notó como sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

─ Deja de mentirme... deja de jugar conmigo... ─ rogó el japonés, mientras le daba la espada y comenzaba a secar bruscamente unas cuantas lágrimas que había dejado escapar, se alejó rápidamente y no dijo nada más, dejándolo fragmentado y con las orbes turquesa empapadas en lágrimas.

Viktor se quedó clavado en el piso, aun viendo ausentemente hacia la dirección por la que había desaparecido Yuuri.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, lo que lo saco del trance fue su celular, el cual comenzó a vibrar insistentemente, el nombre de Chris adornaba la pantalla, el peli-plata desvió la llamada, pues no tenía energía para lidiar con su mejor amigo.

Secó sus lágrimas y trato de tranquilizarse, caminó de regreso al área de las mesas para recoger sus pertenencias, notó como la mesa en donde antes estaba el japonés ahora se encontraba desocupada.

Camino a paso firme al estacionamiento, se metió rápidamente a su auto y salió de la escuela a toda velocidad, manejo por un rato sin rumbo fijo y cuando se encontró transitando en una desolada calle, se estaciono junto a la acera y se derrumbó.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas sin parar, el dolor en su pecho era asfixiante, lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza torturándolo, el recuerdo las frías orbes chocolate y las venenosas palabras, amenazaban con acabar con él.

Se sentía patético llorando cuál magdalena en su auto, pero tan solo el pensar en que no tenía oportunidad de estar con Yuuri nunca más era insoportable.

El destello neón de un letrero en la calle captó su atención, levantó la vista y supo que había encontrado la solución a sus problemas.

Limpió sus lágrimas, apagó su celular, salió de su auto, puso la alarma y se encaminó decidido al establecimiento que prometía ahogar el recuerdo del hermoso japonés.

Porque aunque sabía que no había poder humano que pudiera borrar sus sentimientos, por lo menos el alcohol lo ayudaría a olvidar por un rato los dulces labios de Yuuri Katsuki.


	10. I'm Not Something To Butter Up and Taste When You Get Bored

Capítulo 10: I'm Not Something To Butter Up and Taste When You Get Bored

Yuuri Katsuki había tomado una decisión.

Nunca más creer en las mentiras de Viktor Nikiforov.

Después del devastador día que había tenido, se quedó dormido con amargos pensamientos aun rodando por su mente.

Fueron las pesadas pisadas de Mari en el pasillo lo que lo despertaron, con lentitud estiró el brazo hacía su mesita de noche, tomó su celular y notó que la pantalla anunciaba las 6:00 de la mañana, soltó un pesado suspiró, pues se dio cuenta de que apenas y había dormido un par de horas, se sentía sumamente exhausto.

Sentía los ojos hinchados y el cuerpo adolorido, se levantó sin ganas y se obligó a arrastrarse hacía el baño, llorar en exceso siempre lo hacía sentirse aletargado y débil, y si a eso le sumaba la desvelada, sentía que podría caer inconsciente en cualquier momento a causa del cansancio, necesitaba tomar una ducha cuanto antes para poder despertar apropiadamente.

─ Buenos días dorm... ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué pasa? ─ Mari que iba de un lugar a otro preparándose para su día de trabajo, se frenó en seco al notar el triste semblante de su hermano.

─ Buenos días Onee-san ─ contestó el joven ignorando la pregunta y metiéndose rápidamente al baño, la mayor se sorprendió ante su actitud, una alarma de preocupación se activó en su cabeza, sin pensarlo, tocó insistentemente la puerta del baño, ─ Yuuri, habla conmigo por favor, ¿Qué sucede? ─

El nombrado simplemente gritó un poco convincente *No pasa nada*, la mayor se quedó un rato parada detrás de la puerta esperando que dijera algo más, se dio por vencida al escuchar el agua de la regadera caer, soltó un suspiro de derrotada, sabía que su hermano no era muy comunicativo, pero nunca lo había visto tan triste.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se prometió que trataría de hablar con él en cuanto regresara de trabajar, aun no quería hacer un gran escándalo e involucrar a sus padres, pero si el joven se negaba a hablar, tendría que alertar a sus progenitores.

Por su parte, Yuuri evitaba tener un ataque de pánico, mientras posaba la frente sobre los fríos mosaicos de la regadera y dejaba que el agua le mojara la desnuda espalda.

El joven japonés no quería ir a la escuela, no quería enfrentarse a Viktor Nikiforov ni a su banda de amiguitos delincuentes, a la mirada burlona de Christophe Giacometti, ni a los insultos de Yuri Plisetsky, pero tenía que ir sí o sí.

No podía darse el lujo de faltar más días y poner en riesgo su beca escolar, trató de darse ánimos pensando, que solo le quedaban diez meses más en ese horrible lugar, diez meses y con suerte no tendría que lidiar con esas horribles personas nunca más.

Después de convencerse de que la mejor opción era ir a la escuela y no prestarles atención a esos idiotas, tomó una rápida ducha, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió lentamente a la cocina, su madre le había dejado el desayuno en la encimera, el cuál comió lentamente y sin ganas, sentado cabizbajo en la mesa del comedor, mientras trataba de concentrarse en las clases que tendría ese día.

No quería perder más tiempo pensando en Viktor Nikiforov y el dolor que le había causado, las palabras que había escuchado el día anterior, aun retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez haciéndolo sentir miserable.

Terminó su desayuno, tratando de ignorar el punzante dolor en su pecho y se preparó para dirigirse a la escuela.

Salió del pequeño departamento que compartía con sus padres y su hermana sintiéndose un poco solo; desde que se mudaron a Detroit el año anterior, sus padres pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el pequeño restaurante de comida japonesa que habían adquirido al sur de la ciudad, su hermana trabajaba como secretaría en una compañía de seguros y casi nunca la veía.

A veces se sentía un poco culpable, pues él era la causa por la que todos se habían mudado a tan lejano país, a tan extraña ciudad, sin mirar atrás y dejándolo todo sin chistar.

Toda la familia Katsuki tenía grandes esperanzas en Yuuri.

El más joven de la familia quería convertirse en un gran doctor algún día, gracias a todo su esfuerzo, había ganado una beca del sesenta por ciento en una de las mejores preparatorias del país y si seguía así, tendría la oportunidad de postularse en cualquiera de las grandes universidades de su elección.

De todas las grandes posibilidades, Yuuri solo veía a Harvard como opción.

Sabía que si no lograba ser admitido en tan prestigiosa institución, todo el esfuerzo de su familia se iría a la basura, así que se esforzaba al máximo para poder lograrlo.

Estaba al tanto de lo arduamente que trabajaban todos para que el pudiera lograr sus sueños; a pesar de que trataban de ocultárselo, sabía perfectamente que la mayoría de las ganancias del restaurante y una parte del sueldo de su hermana iban directo a su colegiatura, la cual, aun teniendo un gran descuento llegaba a una suma exorbitante de dinero.

Su beca era lo más importante que poseía y tenía que trabajar arduamente para mantenerla, se sintió frustrado consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que la distracción que fue en su vida Viktor Nikiforov.

Una distracción tan grande y tan grave, que pudo haberle causado perder todo su esfuerzo y el de su familia, enojado, se propuso dejar al peli-plata en el pasado y concentrarse en lo que realmente era importante... sus estudios.

Iba tan concentrado y enfadado consigo mismo, que no notó a Otabek esperándolo en las puertas del edificio recargado en su motocicleta, se pasó de largo sin poner atención a su mejor amigo mientras se acomodaba sus audífonos.

─ ¡Yuuri! ─ El nombrado se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. ─ ¡Otabek! ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó sorprendido.

Nunca antes el kazajo había ido por él, así que verlo ahí tan temprano le causó una gran sorpresa.

─ Nada, sólo quería saber cómo amaneciste, ¿Ya mejor? ─ preguntó tratando de esconder su preocupación, sabía que su amigo había pasado muy mala noche, su palidez a juego con las grandes ojeras bajo las orbes chocolate lo delataban.

El japonés solo se limitó a asentir, evitando el contacto visual con su amigo, se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, Yuuri moría de vergüenza recordando todo lo que le había dicho a Otabek el día anterior.

Por su parte el kazajo, quería indagar más sobre cómo se sentía emocionalmente su amigo, pero simplemente evitó preguntarle para no hacer la situación aún más incómoda.

No queriendo perder más tiempo, Otabek le ofreció el casco extra que llevaba y con media sonrisa simplemente preguntó *¿Vamos?*, el japonés sonrió de vuelta acepto el casco y se acomodó rápidamente detrás de su amigo en la motocicleta.

El kazajo, sin decir más, arrancó y manejó velozmente por las calles rumbo a la escuela.

Yuuri, a sus espaldas, se sentía ansioso.

Cuando visualizo la entrada, sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba, no se sentía preparado para lo que sea que lo estuviera esperando en ese lugar.

Otabek entró directo al estacionamiento y aparcó su moto habilidosamente, lo ayudo a bajar suavemente, pues el japonés se sentía mareado, el kazajo al notar el estado de su amigo le ayudo a quitarse el casco y acomodó delicadamente sus rebeldes cabellos que apuntaban para todas direcciones.

─ Creo que olvide peinarme hoy ─ comentó el japonés sonrojado, soltando una apenada risita debido a su desordenado cabello, ─ Te ves bien ─ le dijo el kazajo con una sonrisa, al tiempo que lo tomaba por los hombros y lo encaminaba hacia los salones.

Yuuri iba tenso dejándose arrastrar por Otabek a través de la escuela, sintiéndose perseguido, giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones, esperando que alguien le saltara encima.

─ No dejare que nada te pase ─ comentó el kazajo en voz baja, al notar su estado.

El japonés simplemente asintió, pues de verdad tenía miedo, las piernas le temblaban y su respiración era agitada, lo único que quería era regresar a casa y esconderse en su habitación hasta el próximo año, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, parecía que la tierra se había tragado a sus hostigadores.

Llegaron al salón de Lengua, donde Phichit los esperaba nervioso, en cuanto el japonés entró en su campo de visión, el moreno corrió a sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

─ ¡Dios mío Yuuri! ¿En dónde te metiste ayer? ─ preguntó preocupado zarandeando efusivamente al su amigo de un lado a otro, ─ Estábamos muy preocupados ─ el japonés simplemente negó con la cabeza no queriendo dar explicaciones, lo último que quería era que Phichit se enterara del show de la tarde anterior, ya bastante tenía con haber tenido a Otabek y Emil de testigos.

Phichit lo observó por un momento, aun sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, dejó escapar un gran suspiro al notar que Yuuri no hablaría, ─ ¿Otabek? ─ cuestionó esperando que el kazajo resolviera la duda, Otabek simplemente miró a Yuuri, pidiéndole permiso para contar lo que había ocurrido.

El japonés se tensó bajo su mirada, suplicando internamente que el kazajo no dijera nada, este, al notar su reacción simplemente negó la cabeza y murmuró bajito, ─ Ya sabes... Nikiforov y su bandita ─ el tailandés exasperado apretó aún más el agarre en el que tenía a Yuuri.

─ ¿Ahora qué hicieron? ─ preguntó en un susurro sombrío, al tiempo que comenzaba a ver en todas direcciones precavido buscando a los mencionados, Otabek imitó la acción, mientras susurraba rápidamente que todo se había solucionado evitando tocar el tema real.

Yuuri simplemente los observaba sin decir media palabra.

Se sentía patético por el hecho de que sus amigos tuvieran que estarlo defendiendo como si fuera una niñita, una llama de furia se encendió en su pecho ante el pensamiento.

Enojado, decidió que no toleraría más abusos, ni de Nkiforov, ni de Plisetsky, ni de ninguno de sus amiguitos buenos para nada, sintió la determinación acentuarse en su pecho al tiempo que sonó la campana.

Cuando entraron a clase, Phichit seguía parloteando acerca de cómo iba a armar un mejor plan para defender a Yuuri, el japonés tuvo que aguantar todo el cuchicheo por cincuenta minutos, el tailandés, a pesar de no saber la historia completa, notaba lo mucho que le había afectado lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, así que se sentía más protector que de costumbre.

Yuuri por su parte cada vez estaba más enojado, sabía perfectamente que las intenciones de su amigo eran sinceras y que no lo hacía con afán de burlarse de él o hacerlo sentir débil, sin embargo, la rabia interna que lo invadía, lo hacía querer pelear contra la ayuda que Phichit desinteresadamente quería aportar; trató de tranquilizarse y en cuanto sonó la campana salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo no queriendo escuchar más al parlanchín tailandés.

Cuando vislumbro a su amigo kazajo, no pudo más que correr a su encuentro y abalanzarse sobre él, pues en ese momento sentía que Otabek era el único que lo entendía, el muchacho lo recibió con lo los brazos abiertos y le murmuro al oído que se tranquilizara, lo cual le causó un gran sonrojo pues, el kazajo notó inmediatamente su estado.

Sintiéndose el peor amigo del mundo, se zafó de los brazos de Otabek, y le extendió una mano a Phichit, para que avanzaran hacia su siguiente clase, el tailandés aún no acababa con el parloteo, así que Yuuri simplemente se resignó a escuchar todos sus planes con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

La mañana pasó rápido, Yuuri se mantuvo pegado a sus amigos todo el tiempo, trataba de actuar normalmente con ellos, involucrarse en sus conversaciones y trató de sonreír lo más que podía.

Sin embargo, a lo largo del día, se perdió dentro de su cabeza varias veces, recordando con disgusto, la horrible tarde del día anterior; no podía evitar la humedad que se acumulaba en sus ojos color chocolate, ni el dolor en su pecho a causa de los dolorosos recuerdos, la rabia y la frustración, se apoderaban de él, haciendo que sus amigos se preocuparan por su estado, Otabek siempre atento a sus reacciones, cada que lo notaba así, trataba de animarlo lo más que podía.

Por suerte, durante el día no tuvo encuentros desagradables.

A la última hora, su amigo kazajo le informó que lo llevaría a su casa, no dándole opción al japonés de protestar, aunque le advirtió que tenía que asistir a la práctica de la banda escolar, por lo que le pidió que lo esperara hasta que esta terminara.

Yuuri no tenía muchas ganas de rondar por la escuela solo, así que, su amigo tailandés se ofreció a hacerle compañía mientras el kazajo salía de sus ocupaciones, Yuuri no pudo hacer más que aceptar luego de que se formara un gran grupo de estudio para acompañarlo a la biblioteca.

El japonés entró a la biblioteca, rodeado por sus amigos y sintiéndose más tranquilo; accedió a resolver las dudas que todos tenían en sus distintas clases, agradeciendo internamente la distracción que el estudio traía.

Yuko y Takeshi tenían muchas dudas sobre Física, las cuales resolvió rápidamente ganándose la admiración de ambos, por su parte Georgie y Phichit le pidieron ayuda para redactar un ensayo de Literatura que tenían que entregar el día siguiente y no habían comenzado, Yuuri en menos de dos minutos les dio una lluvia de ideas que los inspiro lo suficiente para comenzar a escribir.

El que más problemas tenía era Minami, quien sentía que la clase de Cálculo lo estaba matando, Yuuri le aclaró algunas de sus dudas, sin embargó no fue suficiente y Yuuri se ofreció a ir a buscar un libro para que pudiera entender mejor.

El japonés se levantó y se dirigió directamente hacía donde sabía que se encontraba el libro; estaba tan concentrado en su búsqueda que no escuchó los sigilosos pasos que se acercaban a él.

─ Yuuri... ─ el nipón sintió un tirón de miedo en estomago al escuchar su nombre, reconoció la voz instantáneamente, y se giró lentamente no queriendo creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontró de frente con Viktor, quien lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

Su primer instinto fue huir, pero el peli-plateado lo tenía acorralado, cuando este dio un paso hacia él, Yuuri reaccionó y dio un paso hacia atrás queriendo evitar el contacto, sintió como el pánico lo recorría de pies a cabeza cuando su espalda chocó contra la estantería.

─ Tenemos que hablar... ─ susurró el peli-plata, Yuuri no quería hablar con él, no quería volver a verlo, las crueles palabras que el ruso había dicho el día anterior se encontraban grabadas en su cabeza, torturándolo.

Repentinamente, Yuuri cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, obviamente Viktor no había esperado que escuchara todo, seguramente, cuando el japonés lo rechazó la tarde anterior, se sintió como niño berrinchudo al cual le arrebataban su juguete favorito, era obvio que él quería tener la última palabra.

La furia regresó a él con más fuerza, e ignorándolo trato de esquivarlo y regresar con sus amigos.

Al ver sus intenciones, Viktor lo tomó por la muñeca impidiendo su avance, Yuuri sintió que su tacto lo quemaba, ─No me toques ─ dijo furioso, soltándose bruscamente, sintiéndose asqueado.

─Por favor, tienes que escucharme... ─ dijo el peli-plata en un falso y lastimero tono, que causo que a Yuuri se le revolviera el estómago de ira, ─ No ─ soltó colérico, avanzando de nuevo.

No tenía ganas de escuchar las mentiras que seguramente Viktor diría, así que trato de alejarse lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo, el ruso dijo algo que le dejó helado.

─ Por favor espera... Yuuri... yo...te...amo ─

La furia se encendió en su interior, ¿Cuánto más quería torturarlo? ¿Cuánto más quería jugar con él y humillarlo? ¿Cuánto más quería destrozarlo? ¿De verdad lo creía tan ingenuo como para creer tales mentiras?

Se giró furioso a encararlo, verlo ahí con sus falsas lágrimas tratando de manipularlo lo dejó con ganas de callarlo a golpes, sin previo aviso, lo tomó de la playera y lo estampó contra la estantería, queriendo descargar toda la furia que llevaba dentro.

─ Estoy harto de que juegues conmigo Nikiforov... ─ soltó venenosamente, estaba cansado de ser un juguete para el ruso, no quería más mentiras, no quería nada más de él, estaba sumamente arrepentido de lo que había pasado entre ellos, quería dejarlo todo en el pasado y que el oji-turquesa no lo molestara más.

─ Déjame en paz, ayer fuiste muy claro... me repudias... te doy asco... y arruine tu vida... ─ Yuuri lo soltó, sintiendo un como un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta, comenzó alejarse, deseando poder olvidar completamente al peli-plata para no sentirse como se estaba sintiendo es esos momentos, usado y con el corazón roto.

─ No te me acerques, no me hables, olvídate de que existo... te odio ─ dijo lo más fríamente posible, dejando en claro que no quería nada más con él, para su mala suerte, las traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, queriéndolo dejar en ridículo.

─ Deja de mentirme... deja de jugar conmigo... ─ rogó lastimeramente, al tiempo que, con brusquedad, secaba las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en sus mejillas y le daba la espalda, sin querer estar ahí un instante más, o esperar una respuesta.

Camino rápidamente por los pasillos, y en segundos, llegó a la mesa donde sus amigos se encontraban concentrados en sus tareas.

─ Tengo que irme ─ dijo tomando rápidamente sus cosas, tratando de reprimir el sollozo que delató su estado a sus acompañantes, los cuales, al ver como se alejaba rápidamente, recogieron sus cosas lo más rápido que pudieron y corrieron tras él para ver que era lo que le ocurría.

Yuuri no se dejó alcanzar.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la parada de autobús y se montó en el primero que pasó, sin notar el destino del mismo.

Se dejó caer en uno de los múltiples asientos vacíos y se desmorono.

Prometiéndose a si mismo que esas serían las ultimas lagrimas que derramaría por Viktor Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Tres capítulos más de golpe que espero que hayan disfrutado.  
> Muchas Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su hermosos kudos.


	11. I'm Too Numb To Feel Right Now

Capítulo 11: I'm Too Numb To Feel Right Now

Viktor Nikiforov se sentía desorientado.

Despertó sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

La cabeza le dolía horriblemente y la sensación de asco y el estómago revuelto estaban presentes, sentía la boca pastosa y una sed incontrolable; trató de concentrarse y ubicar si tenía algún tipo de dolor en alguna parte del cuerpo, y se alegró un poco al notar, que nada a parte de la cabeza parecía dolerle.

Se concentró y trató de acordarse de lo que había hecho la tarde anterior, desgraciadamente, lo último que recordaba era haber entrado a un extraño bar, donde tuvo que coquetear con el bar tender para que este le vendiera alcohol sin identificación.

Recordaba haber tomado y tomado, ignorando a todo aquel o aquella que se le había acercado, pero, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, ni cuanto había bebido.

Ni de donde estaba.

Aún ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos, pero podía reparar sin duda, que no se encontraba en su hogar, el colchón donde se encontraba desparramado boca abajo era algo duro en comparación al suyo, las sabanas que envolvían su desnudo cuerpo eran de sueve algodón y no de seda como las que tenía en casa.

Sin embargo, el singular aroma cítrico de las cobijas fue lo que le esclareció su ubicación.

─ Bonjour, mon amour!1 ─ la catarina voz de Chris resonó en sus oídos aturdiéndolo, Viktor enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada en la que estaba recostado y soltó un quejido, sintió como el colchón cedía bajo el peso del suizo, al momento que este se sentó a su lado tratando de quitarle la almohada que lo escondía.

─ Vitya, ¿Podrías explicarme que hacías un jueves por la noche en un bar de mala muerte, bebiéndote todo lo que estaba a tu alcance? ─ preguntó el suizo, al tiempo que lograba quitar el agarre del ruso a la almohada.

─ Si no es porque tu celular se conectó al WiFi del barsucho, jamás te hubiera encontrado ─ le recriminó al no obtener respuesta, dándole unos golpecitos con la almohada en la plateada cabeza.

─ ¿Qué hora es? ─ preguntó el ruso enfurruñado, evadiendo el tema.

─ Son las doce del día mon chérie2, traté de despertarte para ir a clase pero creo que por un momento entraste en coma ─ explicó el suizo, quien también había faltado a la escuela, pero poco parecía importarle, ─ ¿Ya me vas a explicar que está pasando? ─ inquirió una vez más mirándolo seriamente, el extraño comportamiento del ruso lo tenía confundido.

El día anterior le dijo que tenía que decirle algo importante, no obstante, no lo buscó en todo el día y cuando trató de comunicarse con él cuando las clases se acabaron, su celular estaba apagado lo que le causó mucha preocupación, la cual aumentó cuando la señora Nikiforov llamó preguntando por el paradero de su hijo.

A Chris no le gustaba mentir, sin embargo, no quería que el ruso se metiera en problemas con su familia, así que inventó que estaban juntos haciendo un trabajo escolar, que él había salido a comprar algo de comer y que Viktor se había quedado en su casa y sin pila, la señora Nikiforov no quedó muy conforme con su respuesta y le hizo prometer que le diría a Viktor que la llamara.

Después de eso, el suizo se dedicó a buscar al ruso por todos lados, llamando amigos y conocidos preguntando por él, cuando nadie supo decirle en donde estaba, realmente se preocupó imaginando lo peor, en un momento de genialidad se le ocurrió usar el "Find my Iphone" y así logró localizar a su amigo, e inmediatamente pidió un UBER para que lo llevara.

Cuando llegó a la ubicación se sorprendió, el bar en el que el ruso estaba se veía oscuro y horrible, rezó rogando porque su amigo se encontrara con vida, en cuanto entró lo visualizo en la barra, borrachísimo, llorando amargamente mientras le contaba una historia al bar tender.

Sacarlo del bar fue toda una odisea, Viktor se aferró a la barra no queriendo dejar a su nuevo amigo "RG*", cuando por fin logró convencerlo, se soltó a llorar de nuevo mientras balbuceaba sobre cómo su vida se había arruinado, pues, su cerdito se perdió y nunca más lo iba a recuperar.

Chris no tenía idea de que hablaba y simplemente le dijo que algún día lo recuperaría, Viktor lloró aún más y lo culpó a él por haberlo perdido, el suizo no le prestaba atención, pues estaba tratando de sostenerlo para no tirarlo al piso y de quitarle las llaves del carro, después de mucho trabajo, lo logró.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa del rubio, el ruso se sentía más en confianza y comenzó a desnudarse en la sala, Chris agradeció que sus padres estuvieran de viaje y la muchacha del aseo seguramente en el quinto sueño.

De nuevo, con dificultad, lo convenció para que no se quitara los pantalones en el área común de la casa, Viktor lo tomó como una insinuación y rápidamente recolectó toda su ropa y corrió hacía el segundo piso a la habitación del suizo, tropezando varias veces en el camino, causándole mini infartos a su amigo, pues, parecía que rodaría escalera abajo en cualquier momento.

En cuanto entró a la habitación sano y salvo, seguido Chris, tiró al mismo a la cama y comenzó a hacerle un baile según él muy sensual, mientras se desnudaba por completo y le decía que él debía aprovechar lo que el cerdito se perdía.

Chris se limitó a observarlo mientras moría de risa, pues lo movimientos del ruso eran torpes y bastante ridículos, cuando el peli-plata por fin pudo quitarse la última prenda, tratando de montarse en su amigo, tropezó con su camiseta y cayó directo en la cama, quedando inconciente casi inmediatamente.

No queriendo despertarlo y que causara más desastres, Chris lo arropó con cuidado y salió dejándolo profundamente dormido, terminó por robar su celular y mandar un mensaje a la señora Nikiforov asegurando que estaba muy bien y que se dormiría en casa de su amigo, no queriendo lidiar más con eso apagó el celular, lamentándose un poco pues sabía que Viktor sería regañado.

Cuando despertó, esperó que el peli-plata le aclarara toda la situación, pero este parecía no querer hablar, ─ Ya me vas a decir que te está sucediendo, ¿o no? ─ intento una vez más, el ruso evadió su mirada y se giró dándole la espalada.

─ ¿Por qué estoy desnudo? ─ cuestionó Viktor en un casi inentendible susurro, cambiando el tema de nuevo, al sentir una corriente de aire fría llegándole a la espalda, la cual le causo un desagradable escalofrío.

Chris soltó una risita ante la pregunta, ─ No te preocupes chérie3, no abusé de ti mientras estabas inconciente ─ aclaró mientras se levantaba de la cama y le aventaba encima un gran albornoz de algodón color vino que siempre tenía al alcance, se sentó de nuevo junto al peli-plata haciendo que lo encarara.

─ Tu solito llegaste a hacer striptease, mientras murmurabas algo sobre todo lo que se perdía un cerdito ─ Chris rio abiertamente recordando la escena de la noche anterior, ─ Después caíste inconciente sobre el colchón, te arropé y me fui a dormir al cuarto de visitas, así que no te emociones, no pasó nada ─ le aseguró con una sonrisita picara acompañada de un coqueto guiño.

Viktor soltó otro quejido, un poco avergonzado por las palabras, no era la primera vez que le decían que cuando estaba pasado de copas comenzaba a desnudarse en público.

Sin embargo, el comentario del cerdito le causó una aguda punzada de dolor en el pecho, al recordar la razón por la que había bebido hasta perder la conciencia.

Chris notó su repentina rigidez, ─ ¿Qué sucede Vitya? ─ preguntó bajito preocupado por su actitud, mientras con cariño le apartaba algunos mechones plateados que cubrían su bello rostro.

Viktor lo apartó sin decir nada para poder incorporarse sobre el colchón y colocarse adecuadamente el albornoz, el suizo lo observaba atento, podía notar que algo grave le pasaba a su mejor amigo pues nunca lo había visto así.

─ Creo que voy a vomitar ─ dijo el ruso parándose como rayo de la cama y corriendo hacía el baño, como era de esperarse, en cuanto entro al baño y se puso de rodillas frente al escusado, su estomagó se vació estrepitosamente.

Chris negó con la cabeza, mientras murmuraba barbaridades en francés y comenzaba a recolectar la ropa de su amigo, la cual se encontraba esparcida por toda la habitación, cuando terminó, salió en busca de un par de aspirinas y una bebida energética para Viktor, quien parecía que la reseca lo estaba matando.

Después de vaciar su estómago y enjuagarse la boca, Viktor salió del baño sintiéndose miserable, miró su ropa acomodada sobre la cama y la ignoró olímpicamente, volvió a recostarse, tapándose con las cobijas completamente sintiéndose dichoso al notar que estas aún estaban tibias.

Quería dormir y olvidar todos los problemas que tenía fuera de ese tibio capullo en el que se encontraba, comenzó a relajarse de nuevo, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho.

─ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ─ Lo cuestionó Chris, quien entró un minuto después de que el ruso volviera a arroparse, sosteniendo una botella de bebida energética roja y un bote de aspirinas

─ ¡Levántate Vitya! Tenemos que ir al entrenamiento o Yakov nos matará ─ El suizo había puesto sus remedios de lado y trataba sin mucho éxito de despojar al ruso de las cobijas, Viktor gruñía y se aferraba más a estas, lo último que quería era dejar la cama y enfrentarse al mundo real.

─ ¡No quiero ir! ─ dijo en tono de niño consentido, al tiempo que se enrollaba en las cobijas no permitiendo que el suizo las pudiera jalar más, Chris soltó un suspiro exasperado por su actitud y sin mucha delicadeza, lo rodó por la cama haciendo que cayera con un golpe seco al piso.

El ruso soltó un quejido, pues a pesar de estar enrollado en las cobijas el golpe le había dolido, se levantó rápidamente sumamente molesto, encontrándose con la triunfante sonrisa de Chris adornando su bello rostro.

─ Toma un baño y vístete rápido o llegaremos tarde... ─ comenzó a ordenarlo mientras sacaba una toalla de su closet y se la aventaba en la cabeza ─ Le diré a Jane que te prepare algo de desayunar, puedes usar esto... ─ le dijo al tiempo que lo atacaba de nuevo, aventándole una playera y una chaqueta a la cabeza, ─ Apúrate ¿Si? ─ el suizo parecía no tenerle mucha paciencia, pues lo apuró hacía el baño empujándolo y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Viktor no dijo nada, simplemente bufó molesto mientras se metía bajo la regadera, se bañó rápidamente sintiéndose mucho mejor al quitarse toda la pesadez del día anterior, las náuseas regresaron a él y expelió de nuevo sintiéndose asqueado consigo mismo.

Lo primero que hizo saliendo del baño fue tomarse las aspirinas y beberse la bebida energética, se vistió rápidamente, arrojando su ropa sucia a la cesta donde sabía que Chris ponía la suya, y bajó las escaleras lentamente mientras encendía su celular el cual su amigo le había dejado sobre la cama.

En cuanto el aparato se prendió comenzó a zumbar incontrolablemente, decenas de mensajes de su madre comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla, los primeros se leían preocupados, los últimos amenazadores, Viktor sintió como se le hundía el estómago nada más de pensar en el dragón en el que se convertiría su madre en cuanto entrara a su hogar.

Trató de no pensar en eso y llegó a la cocina, sintiéndose hambriento por el delicioso aroma que la comida de Jane desprendía, saludo amablemente a la alegre pelirroja regordeta, al tiempo que se sentaba en la barra de la cocina juntó al suizo quien sorbía delicadamente su café mientras revisaba el celular.

Terminaron de desayunar y se pusieron en marcha hacía la escuela, el suizo insistió en ir en el auto del ruso pues así podría tenerlo vigilado, el peli-plata le aventó las llaves y se metió directamente en el asiento de copiloto, se acomodó en el asiento y se puso sus gafas de sol que siempre llevaba en la guantera, pues aún era víctima de la resaca.

Llegaron a la escuela justo cuando la mayoría de los alumnos habían salido de clase y comenzaban a dirigirse a casa.

Cuando bajo del auto, Viktor vio la motocicleta de Otabek aún en su lugar de aparcamiento, rogó por no encontrase con el kazajo y su amigo japonés en el caminito entre el estacionamiento y las canchas.

Pero como siempre sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

Justo cuando dieron la vuelta para entrar al caminito, el ruso pudo visualizar a lo lejos a Otabek quien venía seriamente hablando con un cabizbajo Yuuri, agradeció que su amigo suizo estaba muy concentrado en su celular y no ponía atención a su alrededor.

El ruso sintió una punzada de preocupación, dolor y culpa en la boca del estómago al ver a su amado japonés, su bello rostro se veía algo pálido y demacrado, oscuras ojeras enmarcaban sus hermosas orbes chocolate, las cuales lucían apagadas y sin vida.

Otabek lo llevaba de la mano y a pesar de su seriedad, se podía notar el semblante preocupado con el que lo observaba, al parecer trataba de animarlo, pero el japonés se limitaba solo a asentir con la cabeza.

Viktor no quería causarle la incomodidad que seguramente sentiría al verlo así que trato de hacerse chiquito y pasar desapercibido entre una horda de alumnos que salían entusiasmados por ser viernes.

Su racha de mala suerte continuaba.

Al estar tan concentrado en Yuuri, no notó que detrás del nipón y su amigo kazajo, se acercaban jovialmente Mira y Sala, un par de alegres porristas que se decían ser sus amigas, las cuáles venían parloteando animadamente y en cuanto vislumbraron a él y a Chris sus miradas se encendieron.

─ ¡Vitya, Chris! ¿Dónde estuvieron metidos toda la mañana picarones? ─ gritó Mira a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban alrededor, Viktor notó como Yuuri se tensó al escucharla y como Otabek apuraba el avance tratando de alejarlo de la escena.

Viktor le agradeció internamente, pero por desgracia Chris se dio cuenta que estaban ahí, ─ Nos quedamos dormidos... ─ dijo en tono alto y juguetón, cerciorándose de que Yuuri escuchara cada palabra, ─ Tuvimos una noche alocada, ¿O no Vitya? ─ dijo sugestivamente mientras se colgaba del peli-plata, al tiempo que el par de muchachas aullaban emocionadas por lo que habían escuchado.

El ruso molesto, se apartó inmediatamente del suizo murmurando un *Cállate Chris* y alejándose rápidamente de la escena, dejando a su amigo y a las chicas confundidos, camino rápidamente hacia el campo de fútbol sin mirar atrás sintiéndose miserable.

─ ¡¿Vitya?! ¿Qué pasa? ─ Chris corría tras él, tratando de alcanzarlo y que le diera una explicación, ─ ¿Sigues molesto por lo de Katzopenco? ─ preguntó inocentemente mientras tomaba a su amigo del hombro para detenerlo.

─ ¡No lo llames así! ─ rugió Viktor soltándose del agarre bruscamente y encarándolo enojado, Chris dio un paso hacia atrás mientras abría imposiblemente los ojos, sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo.

─ ¿Viktor? ¿Qué te ocurre? ─ el suizo dejó de lado todos los juegos, la reacción de su amigo estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, Viktor nunca le había hablado así y mucho menos para defender a alguien como Katsuki, ─ Dime por favor, ¿Qué está pasando Vitya? ─ preguntó, un poco más tranquilo tratando de comprender la actitud de su amigo.

Antes de que el peli-plata pudiera contestar, el momento fue interrumpido por un muy molesto entrenador Feltsman, ─ ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO? ─ les gritó sorprendiéndolos a ambos, los jóvenes no dijeron más y se encaminaron a la cancha de fútbol sin decir media palabra.

El entrenamiento pasó más lento que de costumbre, Viktor aún víctima de la resaca se pasó la mayor parte del rato evitando participar, lo cual le creó problemas con Yakov, quien no hacía más que gritonearle que pusiera atención.

Por su parte, Chris, miraba de vez en cuando a su amigo con inquietud, su explosión contra él antes del entrenamiento lo tenía muy confundido y preocupado, así que en cuanto la practica acabó, corrió tras el ruso esperando aclarar la situación.

─ ¡Viktor espera! ─ el nombrado se freno sin muchas ganas, lo único que quería era ir a casa y dormir, no tenía muchas ganas de andar dando explicaciones, aun así, sabía que no podía tener a Chris en la incertidumbre, sobre todo después de su exabrupto horas antes.

─ Tenemos que hablar ─ insistió el suizo tomándolo del brazo, ─ ¿Qué está sucediendo con Katsuki? ─ preguntó en tono preocupado mirándolo a los ojos tratando de encontrar respuestas, ─ ¿Te está amenazando? ─ preguntó repentinamente, haciendo que su amigo bufara sorprendido ante la pregunta.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó el ruso realmente desconcertado.

─ Ya sabes... ─ Chris se encogió de hombros, cómo si el hecho de que Yuuri atentara contra Viktor de alguna forma fuera la única explicación lógica a su comportamiento, ─ ... Seguro Katzopenco tiene algo con lo que te está amenazando y es lo que te tiene así, dime, ¿Te tomó fotos desnudo? ─ preguntó con una sonrisita en los labios.

Viktor no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Qué clase de persona creía Chris que era Yuuri?

─ ¿Nos grabó en los vestuarios? ─ continuó el suizo, haciendo que Viktor ardiera en furia cada vez más, ─ Solo dime que hizo y lo pondré en su lugar, últimamente ha estado escondiéndose tras sus amiguitos, pero créeme que tomaré cartas en el asunto, ¿Quién se cree para...─

─ No te atrevas acercarte a él ─ siseó el ruso furioso, tomándolo sin delicadeza de un hombro, el suizo quedó mudo ante el agarré.

─ Auch, ¡¿Qué diablos Viktor?! ─ Chris se zafó comenzando a enfadarse con su amigo, al tiempo que se sobaba la zona donde seguramente habían quedado marcados los dedos del mayor.

─ Déjalo en paz ¿Quieres?, nada de esto es su culpa... ─ Viktor quería llorar, se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada para remediar todos los errores que había cometido, lo único que quería era algo de apoyo y un buen consejo y no estaba muy seguro si Chris le daría alguna de esas cosas.

El suizo por su parte estaba aún más confundido y sorprendido, no podía creer que tenía a Viktor Nikiforov en frente de él con los ojos llorosos luciendo totalmente devastado, ─ ¿Vitya? ─ preguntó preocupado tratando de consolar a su mejor amigo de alguna forma.

─ Lo perdí Chris, el me odia y yo... ─ el ruso no pudo soportarlo más ya no podía esconder todo lo que lo estaba atormentando, ─ ... lo amo ─ un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, al tiempo que recargaba la frente en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

─ ¿Qué? ¿A quién? ─ Chris preguntó preocupado, acariciando la espalda de su lloroso amigo

─ A Yuuri... ─ susurró el ruso entre sollozos.

─ ¡¿Plisetsky?! ¡Viktor, es tu primo! ─ para Chris no había otra opción, era imposible que Viktor Nikiforov estuviera enamorado de Yuuri Katsuki, así que lo más lógico era que el ruso tenía pensamientos incestuosos sobre su pequeño primo.

Por su parte, Viktor no estaba para bromas, se zafó molesto del agarre de su amigo, le dio la espalada y comenzó a caminar hacia su coche mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

─ Espera, espera ─ el suizo detuvo su avance, ─ Vitya, tu no estas enamorado de Katsuki, todo esto es una gran confusión... ─ el suizo quería que su amigo despertara, seguramente como Katsuki lo había rechazado, el ruso lo había visto como un reto y se había obsesionado, no había forma de que sus sentimientos fueran ser reales.

─ Tu no entiendes Chris, para mi Yuuri siempre fue más que un acoston... ─ Viktor sabía que el odio cegaría a su amigo y no podría ver lo realmente maravilloso que era su amado japonés.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hace dos días lo llamaste perrita en celo! Creo que sigues borracho... ─ el suizo se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente no había forma de que su amigo hablara sinceramente.

Al recordar sus horribles palabras el ruso se sintió miserable.

¿Como podía haber sido capaz de decir algo así?

Y lo peor era que Yuuri lo había escuchado todo, Viktor estaba seguro de que ya no habría forma de que lo perdonara nunca más, sobre todo no después de eso.

No queriendo discutir más sobre el asunto, se dio media vuelta y avanzó rápidamente hacia su auto, dejando a Chris atrás, sabía que no importará lo que dijera el suizo no lo apoyaría.

Sintiéndose más solo que nunca, manejó rápidamente hacia su hogar, cuando llegó Galina lo esperaba sumamente molesta, tuvo que aguantar un gran sermón sobre responsabilidad, al cual y apenas prestó atención.

Cuando su madre lo dejó ir a su habitación, cayó rendido sobre la cama, se sentía atrapado y desesperado, necesitaba un escape o una distracción, que lo hiciera olvidar la culpa que sentía por ocasionar dolor en el dueño de las orbes chocolate que tanto amaba.

Pensó en la tarde anterior.

Sabía que el alcohol no era la respuesta a sus problemas, pero, aun así, le había ayudado a bloquear por un rato sus emociones.

Sin hacer ruido salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cabina de licores de la sala, sin pensarlo mucho tomó una de las muchas botellas de vodka y se escabulló de nuevo a su habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama observando la botella, convenciéndose de que no había otra forma de apaciguar el dolor en su pecho.

Sin dudarlo mucho, dio el primer trago rogando por que el ardiente líquido, le hiciera olvidar el dolor que le causaba haber perdido a Yuuri Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Según Google translate:
> 
> 1 Bonjour, mon amour!: ¡Buenos días, mi amor!
> 
> 2 mon chérie: mi querido
> 
> 3 chérie: cariño
> 
> *El nombre del bar tender se pronuncia "ar-yi" como las letras R y G en inglés, no es importante tal vez nunca más volveremos a saber del tipo, pero simplemente quería comentarlo. (lol)
> 
> Gracias por leer. <3


	12. What Happened To The Soul That You Used To Be?

Capítulo 12: What Happened To The Soul That You Used To Be?

Yuuri Katsuki estaba decepcionado consigo mismo.

La tarde anterior se había prometido no sufrir más por Viktor Nikiforov.

Y, aun así, ahí estaba él, llorando patéticamente dentro de un autobús con destino desconocido.

Quiso gritar y golpearse por ser tan imbécil, pero de por si su condición ya llamaba bastante la atención a los demás pasajeros, así que desecho la idea y trato de tranquilizarse.

Su celular vibraba incontrolablemente, los nombres de Phichit y Otabek adornaban la pantalla una y otra vez, dentro de su desesperado llanto tuvo la intención de botar el aparatito por la ventana, pero simplemente lo apagó no queriendo lidiar con sus preocupados amigos en esos momentos.

Después de un largo rato cuando por fin se pudo tranquilizar, y cuando ya se encontraba en una zona completamente desconocida, bajó del autobús respirando profundamente una y otra vez.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, encontró el autobús que lo llevaría de vuelta con destino a su casa, para su mala suerte, el autobús venía atiborrado, así que tuvo que ir todo el viaje de vuelta siendo aplastado por desconocidos, curiosamente eso lo distrajo de su afligido estado.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa una hora y media después, casi le da un ataque al ver a Phichit y Otabek esperándolo afuera de su edificio.

─ ¡Yuuri! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? ─ el tailandés corrió a su encuentro furioso, lo primero que hizo al alcanzarlo fue darle un golpe en el brazo izquierdo, para después abrazarlo fuertemente.

Otabek se les unió segundos después luciendo preocupado, cuando Phichit soltó a Yuuri, el kazajo lo tomó del rostro cerciorándose de que no estuviera herido, al ver que se encontraba bien, se limitó a quitar delicadamente con los pulgares el rastro blanquecino que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas, para después soltarlo y darle un manotazo en el otro brazo.

Yuuri soltó un quejido por los golpes recibidos, ─ ¿Qué hacen aquí? ─ preguntó fingiendo demencia mientras se sobaba ambos brazos, con las atentas miradas de sus amigos sobre él.

─ ¿Cómo qué "qué hacemos aquí"? ─ preguntó Phichit casi indignado ─ ¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¿Qué pasó en la biblioteca? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? ¿Por qué lloraste? ─ el tailandés soltaba pregunta tras pregunta exasperado.

Yuuri simplemente lo observo sin decir media palabra sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, por su parte Otabek imaginaba quien era el responsable lo que había sucedido, así que se limitó a esperar a que Yuuri respondiera a las insistentes preguntas del tailandés.

Por su parte Phichit, al no obtener respuestas y ver el halo rojo que rodeaba las hinchadas orbes chocolate, soltó un bufido cruzándose de brazos, ─ Ya dinos que está sucediendo ─ exigió seriamente, mirando al japonés con el ceño fruncido.

─ Yo... ─ Yuuri no sabía cómo iba a comenzarle a explicar a Phichit su repentina salida de la biblioteca, Otabek lo entendería inmediatamente, si no es que ya lo hacía, pero el tailandés era harina de otro costal y Yuuri tenía mucho que explicar.

Sintiéndose derrotado ante la insistente mirada castaña del tailandés, Yuuri soltó un pesado suspiro e invitó al par a pasar a su departamento, si le iba a confesar todos sus pecados a Phichit no lo haría de nuevo en la calle como lo hizo con Otabek.

50 minutos después dentro de la habitación del japonés, Phichit estaba recargado en la cama y sentado sobre la suave alfombra, con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos desorbitados, no pudiendo creer lo que Yuuri le había revelado.

─ ¡¿TE ACOSTASTE CON VIKTOR NIKIFOROV?! ─ Yuuri, sentado frente a él, agradeció a los cielos que toda su familia llegaba entrada la noche y no había nadie en casa para escuchar el grito que el sorprendido tailandés acababa de dar, aun así, no quería que todo el vecindario se enterara.

─ ¡Shhh, Phichit! ¡Creo que la vecina del quinto piso no te oyó! ─ comentó el japonés sarcásticamente, al tiempo que le aventaba a su estupefacto amigo, el cojín en forma de onigiri que segundos antes tenía fuertemente abrazado.

─ ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice con lo que acabo de escuchar?! ─ dijo el tailandés afortunadamente en un tono más modulado, al tiempo que, habilidosamente cachaba el cojín en el aire antes de que le pegara directo en la cara─ ¡Otabek dile algo! ─ exigió viendo al tranquilo kazajo sentado junto a él.

Otabek solo se encogió de hombros, *Ya lo sabía* murmuró, para después devorar un puñado de las palomitas que Yuuri había preparado antes de contar su relato.

─ ¡¿YA LO SABIAS Y NO ME DIJISTE?! ─ gritó de nuevo el tailandés ahora arremetiendo contra el kazajo.

Tardaron 30 minutos más tratando de tranquilizar a Phichit, cuando el tailandés por fin pudo salir de su estado catatónico y dejó de lanzar improperios en su lengua natal, se encontraron sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa del comedor de los Katsuki, comiendo una pizza que Phichit obligó a Otabek a comprar, argumentando que la comida sería lo único que lo sacaría del shock.

─ Hay algo que no entiendo... ─ comentó Phichit con la boca llena, rápidamente masticó el bocado que tenía en la boca y tragó no queriendo perder tiempo de conversación ─ Si Nikiforov asegura estar harto de ti, ¿Por qué fue a buscarte a la biblioteca y te declaró su amor? ─ preguntó seriamente mirando al japonés.

─ Yo que se Phichit, ¿Para tener la última palabra? ¿Para molestarme? ¿Para manipularme? ¿Para hacerme caer en sus mentiras y después burlarse de mí? ─ Yuuri soltó un bufido molestó, si algo tenía claro es que Viktor Nikiforov no estaba enamorado de él ni nada parecido.

─ Es que es muy raro... ─ insistió Phichit no queriendo dar el tema por acabado, ─ Mira... tengo dos años conociendo a Viktor Nikiforov y nunca, escúchalo bien NUNCA ha ido corriendo tras alguien y... ─

─ ¡Basta Phichit! ─ Yuuri interrumpió a su amigo no queriendo que el tailandés lo llenara de falsas esperanzas, ─ Nikiforov le dejó muy claro a Giacommeti que yo era un rogón y que ya lo tenía harto... ─

─ ¿Y es cierto? ─ interrumpió Phichit al japonés ─ ¿De verdad eres un rogón? ─ inquirió mirándolo seriamente.

─ ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca le rogué nada! ─ le contestó Yuuri ofendido ante las preguntas.

─ ¿Lo ves?, Yuuri, creo que deberías hablar con él, o al menos dejar que se explique, apuesto que todas esas cosas que Viktor dijo fueron simplemente para protegerte de Chris ...─ Yuuri lo observó como si fuera el animal más raro del planeta no logrado comprender lo que estaba escuchando.

─ ¿Protegerme? ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó completamente confundido, dentro de su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de que Viktor quisiera protegerlo y no sentía como si hubiera una razón para ello.

─ Es bien sabido que Giacometti está enamorado de Viktor ─ dijo Phichit encogiéndose de hombros y mordiendo un pedazo de pizza, como si su comentario fuera lo más obvio y normal del planeta.

Al ver que el japonés lo miraba confundido prosiguió ─ Ambos se conocen desde hace años, desde que Viktor vivía en Rusia y Chris en Suiza... ─ comenzó Phichit a relatar emocionado como si se tratara de una historia fantástica.

─ En todos los años que llevan de ser amigos Viktor nunca ha tenido una pareja "real" porque Chris le ha espantado a todos sus pretendientes... algunas veces de forma bastante agresiva ─ lo último lo susurró como si hubiera alguien más aparte de ellos tres en la habitación que pudiera escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

─ ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? En la vida has entablado conversación con alguno de los dos ─ preguntó Otabek sorprendido, Yuuri estaba atónito y Phichit parecía muy orgulloso de saber a detalle la vida de los demás.

─ Es una de las ventajas de trabajar en el pozo de los chismes... ósea el periódico escolar ─ le dijo dedicándoles un guiño y media sonrisa, que hicieron que tanto el kazajo como el japonés soltaran una risita.

─ Como sea, Yuuri estoy completamente seguro de que Viktor Nikiforov de verdad te ama y Christophe Giacometti te tiene celos ─ sentenció el tailandés encogiéndose de hombros, para después darle una gran mordida a un nuevo trozo de pizza.

Yuuri torció los ojos y soltó un resoplido incrédulo ante el seguro comentario de su amigo─ Por dios Phichit, nunca nadie en la historia de la humanidad se ha enamorado de mi o me ha tenido celos ─ aseguró el japonés negando una y otra vez con la cabeza para enfatizar su punto.

─ ¿Estas bromeando cierto? ─ Phichit lucia ofendido por el comentario de su amigo, ─ Yuuri tenemos una lista ENORME de personas que babean por ti, ¿O no Otabek? ─ el kazajo se limitó a asentir mientras masticaba su pizza.

Yuuri sonrojado soltó una risita incrédula, el tailandés al no verlo convencido comenzó a nombrar a todos lo que según él babeaban por Yuuri.

─ Esta Minami, aunque eso es más que obvio y si no te has dado cuenta realmente estas ciego ─ el japonés negó con la cabeza no creyendo en las palabras de su amigo, mientras mordisqueaba su trozo de pizza que ya estaba frio después de no prestarle atención durante la plática

─ También están, Cao*, Hikaru*, Omiki* el tipo que te seguía por todos lados el año pasado antes de graduarse creo que se llamaba Morooka* ─ Continuó Phichit negándose a creer que su amigo no se daba cuenta de lo atractivo que realmente era.

─ Estoy seguro de que también Georgi, la tipa que toca el piano en la banda escolar, Ketty* creo que se llama ─ Otabek asintió dándole la razón al tailandés ─ Y apuesto la vida de mis bebés hámster que, si no fuera por la existencia de Michael Crispino, Emil ya te hubiera invitado a salir hace mucho tiempo y bueno ahora agregamos a la lista a Viktor Nikiforov ─.

Yuuri se carcajeo ante las palabras de su amigo, ─ Basta Phichit... ─ dijo jadeante a causa de la risa ─ Ahora resulta que todo el mundo está enamorado de mi ─ la risa del japonés no cesaba, lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo le parecía sumamente ridículo.

─ No todo el mundo... ─ dijo el tailandés seriamente ─ Plisetsky te odia... ─ ante la mención del pequeño ruso la risa de Yuuri se cortó de golpe, ─ ...y no solo eso, también te tiene celos, siempre los tuvo ─ aseguró Phichit, causando más negaciones y resoplidos incrédulos del japonés.

─ ¡Claro que no! Plisetsky odia a todo el mundo, ¿Por qué habría de celarme a mí? ─ cuestionó Yuuri totalmente incrédulo.

Phichit levanto una de sus perfectamente esculpidas cejas y volteó en dirección al kazajo.

─ ¿Nunca le dijiste la verdadera razón de tu rompimiento con el gato? ─ Otabek que durante toda la plática se había mantenido al margen, palideció ante la pregunta.

─ No pensé que fuera importante mencionarlo ─ dijo bajito casi en un susurro después de carraspear y moverse incomodo sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado.

─ ¡Tú me dijiste que fue por Leroy! ─ le dijo Yuuri en tono acusador mirando receloso a su amigo.

─ En parte... ─ Otabek se puso rojo ante la acusadora mirada de su mejor amigo, Phichit desesperado por la situación se quejó audiblemente de la actitud del kazajo.

─ Plisetsky lo hizo elegir entre tú y él, y Otabek te eligió a ti ¿Por qué crees que te está haciendo la vida imposible?... ─ dijo Phichit sin rodeos, causando que las mejillas del kazajo se tiñeran de un imposible tono carmín y que el japonés dejara escapar un jadeo de sorpresa.

─ ... después se consiguió un sequito de idiotas los cuales parecen tener serios resentimientos contra ti, bueno Leroy solo lo hace por complacer a Plisetsky...─ Yuuri y Otabek apenas y le prestaban atención al parloteo del tailandés, aún algo incomodos por la reciente revelación, ─ ... y Viktor no sé que diablos pasa con ese tipo es demasiado confuso, pero estoy casi completamente seguro de que sus sentimientos son reales... ─ el parloteo de Phichit fue interrumpido por el ruido de llaves en la puerta.

Segundos después Mari atravesó el umbral luciendo exhausta, la conversación se dio por terminada después de su llegada.

Otabek y Phichit estuvieron una hora más conviviendo con los hermanos Katsuki, la mayor estaba sumamente contenta de ver a su hermano de mucho mejor animo rodeado de sus amigos.

Cuando el reloj anuncio las siete de la noche, el kazajo y el tailandés se despidieron, el último antes de irse no perdió oportunidad de decirle a Yuuri que pensara seriamente en el asunto de Nikiforov, el japonés simplemente rodó los ojos y no dijo nada al respecto, queriendo olvidarse completamente del tema.

Sin embargo, en la obscuridad de su habitación su cerebro pensaba una y otra vez en la palabras de Phichit, ¿Era posible que las palabras del ruso fueran sinceras?

La duda lo mantuvo despierto la mayor parte de la noche, al otro día cuando despertó, enterró los convincentes argumentos de Phichit en el fondo de su mente y se convenció a si mismo a seguir con su plan original de ignorar al ruso y no preocuparse de él nunca más.

Aun así, no pudo evitar notar la ausencia del mismo durante toda la mañana.

Cuando las clases acabaron Otabek se ofreció a llevarlo a casa, el japonés iba tremendamente exhausto debido a todas las emociones, las lágrimas y la falta de sueño de sus setenta y dos horas anteriores, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormir hasta el lunes.

Repentinamente, en el camino entre las canchas y el estacionamiento, la razón de su sufrimiento apareció frente a él.

Viktor iba con las orbes turquesa escondidas tras un par de gafas obscuras, lucia algo pálido y desgarbado, su siempre brilloso cabello plateado, lucia algo opaco y sin vida, la ropa que usaba le quedaba algo holgada y el japonés notó inmediatamente que lo que llevaba puesto no pertenecía a su colección personal de ropa.

Yuuri absorto ante rara visión apenas y notó a Giacometti quien iba unos pasos adelante del ruso concentrado en su celular, fue hasta que unas escandalosas voces femeninas resonaron tras él, que puso atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

─ ¡Vitya, Chris! ¿Dónde estuvieron metidos toda la mañana picarones? ─ gritó una fémina tras él a todo pulmón, Yuuri se tensó al escucharla, notando que la atención del ruso y el suizo se posaban sobre él, Otabek notándolo también apuró su avance jalándolo de la mano.

─ Nos quedamos dormidos... ─ dijo el suizo en tono juguetón causando que a Yuuri se le revolviera el estómago, ─ Tuvimos una noche alocada, ¿O no Vitya? ─ dijo sugestivamente mientras se colgaba de su amigo, el japonés caminó más rápido no queriendo presenciar la escena.

Los amargos celos llegaron a situarse al fondo de su estómago, simplemente no podía evitarlo, imaginar a Viktor en la misma cama que Chris le daba repulsión y al mismo tiempo mucho coraje.

En ese momento deseo que Phichit hubiera estado ahí para presenciar lo terriblemente equivocado que estaba respecto a Nikiforov, Yuuri ya lo sabía, era obvio que el ruso iba a continuar con su vida dejándolo todo atrás.

Respiro hondo tres veces tratando de despejar su mente, agradeciendo que su kazajo amigo no comentará nada sobre el tema, Otabek lo distrajo hablando sobre un proyecto que tenían que preparar para la semana próxima.

Después de eso, no pudo pensar más que en el proyecto y su fin de semana pasó sin contratiempos y sin que el muchachos de cabellos plateados inundara su mente.

Cuando el lunes llegó sintió que algo el ambiente estaba diferente, trato de no poner atención y de concentrarse en sus clases y en sus amigos, sin embargo, la ausencia de Viktor y la fría mirada de Christophe siguiéndolo a todos lados lo hizo sentirse intranquilo.

Pensó simplemente que, al día siguiente, todo volvería a la normalidad y que vería al ruso de nuevo rodeado de sus amiguitos buenos para nada.

Pero Viktor no apareció el día siguiente, ni el que siguió después de ese, el japonés le quitó importancia a su ausencia y simplemente se obligó a no poner atención a la falta de Viktor Nikiforov en su vida.

Yuuri se concentró a fondo en su vida escolar, y los días se le pasaron uno a uno rápidamente convirtiéndose en semanas, inesperadamente cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían pasado dos meses desde la tarde en la biblioteca.

La tarde en la que le exigió a Viktor que no lo molestará más.

Y extrañamente, su vida había estado más pacifica que nunca y eso lo tenía intranquilo.

El ruso parecía haber entendido el mensaje claramente y no se acercó más ni a él, ni a sus amigos.

No solo no se le acercó más, sino que, dejó de asistir a todas las clases que compartían y había veces que Yuuri juraba que no lo veía en la escuela en todo el día.

Yuuri creyó que después de lo que había pasado esa tarde, Viktor simplemente continuaría con su vida normal, dejando a Yuuri y todos sus, seguramente repugnantes para él, recuerdos atrás.

Pensó que el ruso regresaría a lo que era su vida antes de Yuuri, rodeado de chicos y chicas pavoneándose por toda la escuela como él rey del mundo.

Sin embargo, en las contadas ocasiones en las que lo vio a la lejanía en esos dos meses, lo había visto completamente solo, Giacometti parecía estar evitándolo, y Yuuri no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena y preocupación por él.

No es que le importará mucho lo que pasaba con la vida de Viktor Nikiforov.

Pero el muchacho de orbes turquesa estaba envuelto en un espiral de auto destrucción, que, aunque Yuuri quisiera pasar por alto, simplemente no podía.

Los rumores y chismes circulaban día con día por la escuela sin parar.

La mayoría hablaba de como el ruso se pasaba sus días alcoholizado o bajo los efectos de alguna droga, se decía que se la pasaba dando vueltas por la escuela sin entrar a sus clases, muchos otros aseguraban que se había vuelto muy agresivo y que ninguno de sus antiguos amigos le dirigía la palabra.

Hubo una gran conmoción el día en que se dio la noticia de que había sido expulsado definitivamente del equipo de futbol, nadie podía creer que la estrella del equipo hubiera sido expulsada.

Yuuri intentó mantenerse al margen del asunto y no poner atención en la vida de Viktor, Phichit le insistía constantemente que fuera a hablar con él, o que le hiciera algo de compañía, pero el japonés se negaba, argumentando que simplemente Viktor Nikiforov era parte de su pasado y que los problemas que este tenía no eran de su incumbencia.

Y así fue hasta que una mañana, se corrió la noticia de que Viktor había chocado en la puerta de la escuela contra un profesor.

La información corría de boca en boca, al parecer el ruso había llegado alcoholizado y al querer frenar había acelerado y estampó su bonito convertible contra el carro de Celestino, el cual dio el gritó en el cielo, confrontó al ruso y al darse cuenta de su estado de embriaguez lo mandó directo a la enfermería y de ahí a la dirección.

El rumor de que Viktor sería expulsado corrió durante la primera hora, según se decía, el ruso estaba siendo interrogado arduamente, todo el mundo estaba atento a las noticias esperando que se diera el veredicto.

Yuuri trató de concentrarse en sus asuntos, sin embargo, el sentimiento de preocupación inundaba su pecho.

Todo el mundo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel cuando repentinamente, un anunció interrumpió la segunda hora.

"Yuuri Katsuki favor de presentarse en la dirección"

El murmullo en la clase no se hizo esperar, Yuuri sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría encima.

¿Qué tenía él que ver en todo eso?

Repentinamente una idea aterradora surgió en su cabeza.

¿Acaso Viktor Nikiforov dentro de su estado etílico, había sido tan estúpido como para confesar lo que solían hacer en aquel solitario salón de Biología?

"Yuuri Katsuki favor de presentarse en la dirección, inmediatamente"

El anunció se escuchó de nuevo y el profesor de Inglés lo apuró para que saliera del aula.

Mientras se encaminaba a la dirección, Yuuri le rogó al cielo por que Viktor Nikiforov no le hubiera arruinado la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ninguno de estos nombres me los saque de la manga, todos son personajes de Yuri!!! On Ice, aunque usted no lo crea. (De acuerdo con la wikia)
> 
> \- Cao es Cao Bin, 4to lugar en el Grand Prix Final donde Viktor ganó el oro y Yuuri quedo en sexto.
> 
> \- Hirako y Omiki son patinadores japoneses quienes compiten contra Yuuri y Manami en las nacionales, Hirako quedó en tercer lugar.
> 
> -Morooka es el reportero japonés que aparece en el primer capítulo y narra competiciones subsecuentes.
> 
> \- Ketty es la compositora de "Yuri On Ice" aquella que Phichit y Yuuri conocían de Detroit y nosotros solo le conocemos la espalda.


	13. You Might Hate Me, But I Can't Hate You

Capítulo 13: You Might Hate Me, But I Can't Hate You

Viktor Nikiforov quería morir de la vergüenza.

Nunca se imaginó que terminaría como niño de primaria en la dirección, con sus dos padres a cada lado sumamente enojados por su comportamiento.

Por un lado, estaba su padre Akim, sumamente serio y furioso sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Su cabello plateado igual al de él, el cuál normalmente lucia perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, en ese momento estaba un poco encrespado debido a todas las veces que, irritado, había pasado su mano sobre este.

Definitivamente, escuchar todo lo que su único hijo estuvo haciendo los últimos dos meses no lo hacía para nada feliz.

En el otro lado se encontraba Galina, con sus preciosas orbes turquesa irritadas por el llanto, ella más que enojada lucia triste y decepcionada, lo cual le dolía más a Viktor que cualquier regaño o ceño fruncido que Akim le dedicara.

Ambos habían llegado tan pronto como fueron avisados del choque, sumamente asustados de que el Nikiforov menor estuviera herido.

Cuál fue su sorpresa que en cuanto llegaron, la estricta directora Lilia Baranovskaya, los recibió con la noticia de que el joven fue el causante del accidente, debido a su estado de ebriedad.

Después de eso para Viktor, todo se convirtió en un torbellino de gritos de su padre y llanto de su madre, mientras Lilia les explicaba que, al parecer, no era la primera vez que llagaba en ese estado a la escuela, que estaba a punto de reprobar todas sus materias y que desde hace un mes ya no era miembro del equipo de futbol.

Viktor realmente no recordaba muy bien cómo había sucedido todo eso que la directora decía.

Lo poco que recordaba de los últimos dos meses eran, noches interminables de llanto en la soledad de su habitación, donde su única compañera era una botella de vodka, lo cual le traía mañanas horribles llenas de más llanto, nausea y malestar, después de un tiempo, descubrió que bebiendo más vodka el malestar tardaba más en llegar, lo que lo orillo a evitar caer en ese estado y lo arrastró a tardes llenas de mucha confusión y ruido, rodeado de gente desconocida con la que pretendía divertirse.

Aun le asombraba como es que logró que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de sus escapadas o de su condición.

Lo atribuía a la gran carga de trabajo que ambos habían tenido últimamente, su padre en su oficina gubernamental y su madre en su despacho jurídico en casa.

En las ocasiones en las que Galina se daba cuenta de su ausencia y trataba de localizarlo, a Viktor le bastaba con enviarle un simple mensaje que dijera "Estoy con Chris" para que su madre se tranquilizara y no lo buscara más en toda la tarde.

Claro que esos mensajes nunca fueron ciertos, Chris ya ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, no recordaba muy bien cómo es que había perdido a su mejor amigo, pero estaba seguro de que las palabras "Para mi tú nunca serás igual a Yuuri" fueron dichas en algún momento.

Después de eso Chris no volvió a hablarle, lo que resultó en soledad continua, al no tener a su lado al suizo, su capacidad de soportar a otras personas se acabó y todos aquellos que decían ser sus amigos se fueron alejando de él poco a poco.

Había muchas cosas en esos dos meses que por más que trataba simplemente no podía recordar, no obstante, lo que recordaba con claridad era la tarde en la que Yakov lo sacó del equipo de futbol, pues además de que JJ se había encargado de inmortalizarla en un video, estaba seguro de que la cara que puso Yakov cuando lo vomitó encima, quedaría grabada en su retina para siempre.

─ Muy bien señor Nikiforov, necesito hablar con sus padres en privado, por favor espere afuera ─ la directora interrumpió sus pensamientos, se obligó a salir de la dirección lo más rápido que pudo, aun así, las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba la resaca que le fue inducida, lo hacían andar aletargado y no querer moverse de sitio.

En cuanto salió, se dejó caer sin gracia en una serie de sillas que estaban afuera de la oficina, se recostó cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo izquierdo, aguantando las enormes ganas que tenía de devolver las galletas con las que la salvaje enfermera de la escuela lo había alimentado contra su voluntad.

Pudo notar que, la secretaria de la directora, la cual antes se dedicaba a coquetearle y a dedicarle sonrisitas, ahora lo miraba con lastima, como si fuera un ciervo herido al que acababan de atropellar, y eso lo hizo enfurecerse, ¿Cómo es que había caído tan bajo?

Las preciosas orbes chocolate acompañadas de una cálida sonrisa aparecieron como un flash en su mente.

"Yuuri" murmuró, el nombre que no había salido de su cabeza en todo ese tiempo, aun se sentía correcto en sus labios.

Todos los recuerdos que ese nombre y ese rostro evocaban, comenzaron a llegar uno tras otro como una avalancha, estrujándole el corazón y recordándole el porqué de su deplorable estado.

Podía fácilmente culpar al hermoso japonés de todos sus problemas, pero sabía perfectamente que, de todo ese lamentable asunto, el bello nipón era el único inocente.

Podía culpar a mucha gente por su estado, a Yuri su primo por ser tan imbécil y enamorarse de un sujeto que claramente estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, podía culpar a Chris por no apoyarlo y ayudarlo a recuperar a la persona que lo hacía realmente feliz, podía culpar a Otabek, por ser tan jodidamente perfecto y caballeroso, haciéndolo quedar a él como idiota.

Podía culpar a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero en el fondo, sabía perfectamente que no había nadie más culpable que él.

Él, que no había hablado a tiempo de sus verdaderos sentimientos, él, que había preferido su reputación sobre a la persona que amaba.

Su maldita reputación que curiosamente en dos meses había arruinado él solito sin la ayuda de absolutamente nada ni nadie.

El rey de la escuela Viktor Nikiforov había caído y ya nadie quería acercársele.

Quiso reír ante su estupidez, pero las náuseas regresaron con fuerza y prefirió quedarse con la boca cerrada.

Por un rato más pensó en Yuuri y en lo alegre que se veía últimamente.

Viktor cumplió con su petición y no se le acercó más, aun así, cuando tenía oportunidad se dedicaba a admirarlo de lejos.

A pesar de que el pequeño ruso rubio parecía haberle dado un respiro, Yuuri aún continuaba rodeado siempre de sus amigos y se le veía dedicado a sus estudios todo el tiempo.

El corazón de Viktor se estremecía de anhelo cada que lo veía salir sonriente de alguna clase, y su estómago se hundía en la amargura cada que lo veía reír alegremente con alguien que no fuera él, los celos que sentía por Otabek no disminuyeron ni un poco, por el contrario, aumentaron, aun le daban ganas de llorar cada que los veía juntos y felices.

Los dolorosos recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por el teléfono de la secretaria, la cual parecía estar acatando ordenes de su jefa, diciendo una y otra vez "Enseguida lo llamo" con su aguda y molesta voz, la cual le hacía sentir como si le taladraran la cabeza.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos soltando un sonoro quejido.

─ ¡Viktor! ─ la grave voz de su padre lo hizo sobresaltarse, se sentó velozmente, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al sentir un fuerte mareo por la acción.

─ Ven aquí, ¡Rápido! ─ le urgió el ruso mayor, Viktor obedeció inmediatamente.

Como pudo se encamino de nuevo en la oficina, en cuanto entró las serias miradas de Lilia y Galina se posaron en él, por primera vez desde que habían llamado a sus padres sintió miedo.

El saber que podía ser expulsado lo hacía sentirse nervioso, ya podía imaginar la interminable perorata que le daría su padre día tras día, recordándole el fracaso que era como Nikiforov.

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Akim no quisiera sentarse junto a él y dejara su silla vacía, seguramente la decepción y enojo que sentía en ese momento lo orillaría a sacarlo a patadas de la casa en cuanto llegaran.

Sus lúgubres pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la severa voz de la directora.

─ Señor Nikiforov, sus padres y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo ─ dijo Lilia seriamente ─ Los señores Nikiforov pagaran los daños causados a la escuela y al profesor Ciladini ─ Viktor pudo escuchar el bufido molesto que soltó su padre ante las palabras.

─ En cuanto a su situación escolar ─Continúo Lilia, ─ Se le hará una petición a todos sus profesores para que le permitan presentar exámenes extemporáneos, usted deberá comprometerse a estudiar, no perder clase y por su puesto presentarse sobrio a estas ─

La severidad con la que la directora lo miraba lo hizo estremecerse, se sintió tranquilo al no verse expulsado, definitivamente las generosas donaciones que sus padres hacían a la institución cada año rendían frutos.

Lilia continuó, ─ Como es obvio no podemos confiar en su juicio, así que se le será asignado un compañero para monitorear su rendimiento y para ayudarlo con su estudio... claro si él acepta ─ ¿Un compañero? Las palabras de la directora lo confundieron, estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería cuando tocaron la puerta.

─ Adelante ─ dijo Lilia energéticamente en dirección a la puerta, segundos después un muy nervioso Yuuri Katsuki cruzó el umbral.

Viktor sintió como el alcohol abandonaba su sistema y como su estómago daba un vuelco al verlo, Yuuri lucia tan hermoso como lo recordaba, aunque llevaba una expresión aterrada y se veía bastante pálido.

El japonés fue indicado a entrar, segundos después escaneó la habitación evitando mirar al ruso menor directamente, cuando visualizo a sus padres dio una respetuosa reverencia, mientras se presentaba tímidamente.

Los señores Nikiforov, lo saludaron de vuelta sin mucho entusiasmo, Viktor por su parte, a penas y puso atención al intercambio, pues realmente no podía creer que Yuuri se encontrara ahí frente a él.

─ Señor Katsuki, por favor tome asiento ─ el serio tono de la directora le hizo recordar lo que estaba pasando, Yuuri asintió y se sentó cabizbajo en la silla contigua a él aún sin mirarlo, Viktor pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse ante la proximidad.

─ Señor Katsuki, déjeme presentarlo adecuadamente, estos son los Nikiforov los padres de su compañero Viktor ...─ Lilia señalo a los nombrados los cuales seguían mortalmente serios, ─ ...usted debe de estar confundido sobre el por que fue convocado a esta reunión. ─ Yuuri se limitó a asentir de nuevo.

Viktor notó como la mano derecha de Yuuri temblaba levemente, el japonés intentaba esconder pobremente el temblor con su otra mano, el ruso menor quiso tranquilizarlo, pero se contuvo, realmente no podía entender la razón por la que se encontraba tan nervioso.

─ Vera señor Katsuki, necesitamos de su apoyo ─ dijo Lilia no queriendo perder un segundo más de la conversación ─ Le comenté a los señores, que usted es el mejor alumno de esta institución... ─ después de escuchar esas palabras Yuuri se relajó notablemente y soltó un casi inaudible suspiro de alivio.

─ Su compañero se encuentra en una situación delicada... ─ comenzó a explicar la directora, Viktor cayó en cuenta de sus intenciones y simplemente no podía creerlo, ¡El compañero que querían asignarle para cuidar de él era Yuuri!

─ El señor Nikiforov está a punto de reprobar el año escolar y necesitamos de su apoyo para que esto no suceda ─ Viktor pudo notar como la expresión de terror regresaba al rostro del nipón.

─ Pero... ─ Yuuri intentó hablar, era obvio que no lo ayudaría, si Viktor reprobaba y era expulsado de la escuela, el japonés ya no tendría que lidiar más con él y sería feliz, el corazón de Viktor se estremeció tristemente ante el pensamiento.

─ Señor Katsuki, ─ lo interrumpió la directora ─ Cómo es lógico usted no tiene responsabilidad alguna en este asunto y está en todo su derecho de negarse, sin embargo, los señores Nikiforov le tienen una propuesta ...─

─ ¡Si el chico no quiere ayudarlo no lo obligue! ─ Bramó Akim Nikiforov sumamente enojado, haciendo que ambos jóvenes saltaran en sus asientos─ Viktor debe de hacerse responsable de sus acciones, ¡que repruebe, para que aprenda! ─ el señor Nikiforov fue interrumpido por un bajo "Akim" de su esposa, el hombre molesto, se colocó detrás de ella cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Viktor sabía perfectamente que la idea de pedir ayuda había sido de su madre, pues su padre era bastante orgulloso, seguramente el saber que su único hijo había caído tan bajo lo estaba matando de vergüenza y decepción.

El ruso menor sabía perfectamente que si fuera por su padre, tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos y asumir su culpa como se debía, así implicara perder su lugar en la escuela y un año escolar completo.

Galina por otro lado, elegía buscar una solución al problema antes de que todo explotara completamente, la solución más fácil para ella debió haber sido donar a la escuela una cantidad absurda de dinero, para remediar la situación y olvidarse de esta completamente, sin embargo, su esposo nunca lo hubiera permitido.

Lo cual llevaba a la segunda opción, la cual se trataba de pedir la ayuda del hermoso e inteligente japonés.

─ Yuuri ─ lo llamó Galina con un tono suave, tratando de disipar el pesado ambiente que había dejado la intervención de su marido, ─ La directora nos ha hablado mucho de ti, sé que posiblemente no tengas razón por querer apoyar a Vitya, pero si decides ayudarlo serás recompensado ─ Galina le sonrió dulcemente al japonés antes de proseguir.

─ Lilia nos comentó que estas aquí debido a que ganaste una beca, ¿Cierto? ─ Yuuri asintió ante la pregunta ruborizándose completamente, ─ Si decides ayudar a Vitya, mi esposo y yo estamos dispuestos a hacer que te otorguen una beca del cien por ciento para cubrir el próximo semestre, además de reembolsarte el pago de los tres semestres pasados ─ las orbes chocolate de Yuuri se abrieron de sorpresa.

─Además señor Katsuki, la escuela le otorgará una carta de recomendación que le ayudará bastante en la postulación a la universidad de su preferencia ─ agregó Lilia, haciendo que Yuuri luciera conmocionado ante la impactante oferta.

Viktor no sabía muy bien como sentirse al respecto, con una oferta de ese calibre era claro que el japonés aceptaría, pero, eso implicaría que tendrían que pasar bastante tiempo juntos, ¿Realmente Yuuri estaría cómodo con eso?

La directora y los Nikiforov observaron al japonés el cuál perecía tener una lucha interna, después de lo que a Viktor le pareció una eternidad finalmente habló.

─ ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ─ preguntó con un semblante bastante serio, evitando mirar a Viktor y dirigiéndose directamente a sus padres y a la directora.

─ Es bastante sencillo ─ le aseguró Lilia mientras se acomodaba en su silla ─ El señor Nikiforov y usted serán trasladados a las mismas clases, usted ayudará a su compañero a ponerse al corriente con sus materias y monitoreará su desempeño, confío en que cualquier falta que el señor Nikiforov cometa, usted me la reportará inmediatamente ─ Yuuri asintió ante las palabras.

Viktor quería reír a carcajadas ante la ironía de la situación, todo ese desastre comenzó precisamente porque Yuuri no quería que se le acercara y ahora tendría que lidiar con él todos los días hasta el fin del año escolar.

El ruso menor no podía evitar sentirse feliz ante la situación, sin embargo, internamente sabía que a pesar de que se verían obligados a pasar bastante tiempo juntos, esto no arreglaría su relación.

Aun no sabía como lo haría, pero definitivamente recuperaría a su amado japonés.

La reunión terminó rápidamente después de que Yuuri aceptara el trato, los jóvenes fueron instruidos a salir de la oficina, ya que los señores Nikiforov se quedarían acordando el pago de los daños causados.

En cuanto salieron Yuuri se dispuso rápidamente a regresar a clases sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al ruso, no obstante, antes de que avanzara mucho Viktor lo frenó.

─ Yuuri, espera... ─ intentó Viktor, quería agradecerle el que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo.

─ No lo hago por ti ─ soltó Yuuri secamente antes de que pudiera decir algo más, mirándolo directamente por primera vez en todo el día, Viktor no pudo evitar encogerse ante la fría mirada ─ Y por favor Nikiforov, a menos de que quieras discutir asuntos escolares no me dirijas la palabra ─ sin decir más dio media vuelta dejando a Viktor congelado afuera de la dirección.

La chispa de esperanza que había nacido en Viktor, se apagó.

Saber que Yuuri realmente lo odiaba era duro.

Aun así, se prometió a si mismo que lucharía con uñas y dientes por recuperarlo, así tuviera que arrastrarse y rogar de rodillas.

Definitivamente no desperdiciaría esa segunda oportunidad que le había sido otorgada.

Definitivamente recuperaría el amor de Yuuri Katsuki y cuando lo tuviera de vuelta no lo dejaría ir nunca más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tres capítulos más que espero que hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer <3


	14. I've Tried To Wash You Away, But You Just Won't Leave

Yuuri Katsuki estaba perdido en un mar de emociones.

Entró a la dirección esperando lo peor, le sorprendió bastante ver a los padres del ruso ahí, por un momento creyó que los suyos llegarían en cualquier momento y que se enterarían de las actividades extracurriculares en las que él y Viktor habían estado involucrados el año anterior.

Se tranquilizó bastante cuando supo que su llamado a la dirección se debía a asuntos académicos y no a que Viktor lo hubiera involucrado al torbellino de destrucción en el que su vida se había convertido.

Y a pesar se sentirse aliviado de no ser incriminado de nada, no sabía muy bien como sentirse al respecto a la situación.

De ahora en adelante sería el tutor académico de Viktor.

Pasar tiempo con el ruso era lo que menos quería en el mundo y ahora se veía obligado a tener que lidiar con él todos los días hasta que el año escolar terminara.

Parecía como si al destino le gustara hacerlo sufrir, no importaba que tanto quería alejarse de Viktor, este se aferraba a él y parecía no querer dejarlo ir.

A pesar de que tuvo la opción de negarse, al oír la jugosa oferta que la familia Nikiforov le había hecho, no pudo más que aceptar. Sabía que el dinero ofrecido y la recomendación escrita, lo ayudarían bastante tanto a él como a su familia, así que aceptó sin chistar aun sabiendo el precio que tendría que pagar.

Se convenció a si mismo de que aparte eso, no había otra razón por la quisiera ayudar al ruso.

Ni siquiera esa pequeña parte dentro de él que sentía algo de culpa y preocupación por la situación que estaba viviendo Viktor.

La reunión fue rápida y después de que Yuuri prometiera que ayudaría al ruso con su problema se dio por terminada. Después de salir de la dirección, lo único que el japonés quería era ir a clase y olvidarse del asunto hasta que tuviera que lidiar con este, definitivamente no esperaba que el ruso lo detuviera y quisiera agradecerle por querer ayudarlo.

─ Yuuri, espera... ─ el llamado de Viktor lo hizo detenerse, Yuuri realmente no tenía energía para escucharlo, seguramente el ruso creía que la razón por la que había aceptado el trato era porque le importara lo que pasara con él.

─ No lo hago por ti ─Yuuri fue frio y directo con él, el dolor que Viktor le había causado aún estaba muy presente en su interior, no se sentía listo para perdonarlo y realmente no sabía si algún día lograría hacerlo del todo.

Sin mirar atrás dejó al ruso fuera de la oficina de la directora, no queriendo ver su sobreactuada triste expresión ni escuchar sus falso elogios.

Iba perdido en sus pensamientos tratando de no pensar en las suplicantes orbes azules, cuando una voz femenina se escuchó a sus espaldas y lo hizo paralizarse.

─ ¡Yuuri, espera! ─ Galina Nikiforov venía detrás de él, algo agitada y con una enorme sonrisa adornándole el bello rostro.

─ Señora Nikiforov ─ dijo Yuuri en un susurro, sorprendido de que la madre de Viktor lo necesitara─ ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? ─ preguntó, tratando de enterrar el torbellino de sentimientos que se acumulaban en él y fingiendo su mejor sonrisa, la cual terminó pareciendo una mueca adolorida.

─ Te fuiste sin que discutiéramos los términos de nuestro trato ─ Galina lo alcanzó soltando una risita y le golpeándolo en el brazo juguetonamente, pasando por alto la mueca de angustia que el muchacho había hecho.

─ ¿Los términos? ─ el japonés estaba confundido, le había quedado sumamente claro que tenía que ayudar a Viktor a estudiar y a pasar sus materias, pero nada más. Tenía planeado pasar el menor tiempo posible con él, ignorarlo durante las clases y dedicarle como máximo una hora después de estas para resolver sus dudas en la biblioteca.

Pero al parecer la señora Nikiforov tenía otros planes y eso comenzaba a asustarlo.

─ Si claro, tenemos que aclarar muy bien como ayudaras a Vitya y cómo te haré llegar tu pago ─ le dijo en tono ligero mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba rápidamente a teclear en el mismo.

─ Dado que Vitya ya no tiene entrenamientos de futbol y está castigado hasta nuevo aviso, tiene todas las tardes libres... ─ comentó la señora Nikiforov ligeramente ─ ¿Qué te parece si las tutorías se hacen después de las clases de lunes a viernes? ─ preguntó con una gran sonrisa levantando la vista del celular y mirándolo directamente.

Yuuri no dijo nada, la observó sorprendido tratando de asimilar lo que Galina estaba diciéndole.

─ Preferiría que estudiaran en la casa, donde pueda tener a Vitya vigilado... ─ la rusa siguió hablando al no obtener respuesta del joven ─ ... lo que menos quiero es que me diga que se va a quedar a estudiar contigo y realmente dedique su tiempo en otras cosas, no hay problema ¿cierto? ─ una vez más Galina le ofreció una brillante sonrisa, comenzando a sentirse nerviosa ante la rígida actitud de Yuuri.

─ Pero... yo ...─ Yuuri quería negarse, ir a la casa de los Nikiforov todos los días y pasar horas encerrado con Viktor no estaba para nada en sus planes.

─ Me atreví a sugerir esto porque Lilia nos comentó que no tienes actividades escolares por las tardes, pero si tienes algún otro compromiso como un trabajo o algo así, no sería problema para nosotros el reembolsarte tu sueldo... ─ insistió la rubia prestándole atención a su celular de nuevo después de recibir un mensaje.

─ No trabajo... es solo que yo ─ "No quiero pasar tiempo con su hijo" Yuuri definitivamente no podía decir eso, aunque se moría por hacerlo, pensó rápidamente en una excusa que lo ayudaría a zafarse del asunto, pero nada le parecía lo bastamente convincente ─ Creo que primero debo de hablar de todo esto con mis padres ─ dijo al fin, causando que la señora Nikiforov abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y arrojara su celular al fondo de su bolso.

─ ¡Tus padres! Yuuri, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ─ preguntó agitada, como si apenas se percatara de algo importante.

─ Diecisiete, el próximo mes cumpliré dieciocho ─ respondió el joven, un poco desconcertado por la actitud de la mujer, la cual al escucharlo parecía a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

─ ¡Aún no tienes edad legal para tomar este tipo de decisiones! Tengo que hablar con tus padres cuanto antes, ¿Cómo puedo contactarlos? ─ la rubia apurada comenzó a escarbar su bolso buscando su celular, ─ Si ellos no están de acuerdo con esto no se podrá hacer nada ─ Galina después de una pequeña pelea contra su bolso encontró su teléfono y lo desbloqueo dejándolo listo para marcar, miró expectante a Yuuri esperando que el joven le diera el teléfono de sus padres.

El japonés dudando un poco, le proporcionó el dato a la alegre rusa, la cual esperó impacientemente a que le contestarán mientras golpeteaba el piso una y otra vez con unos de sus pies, los cuales estaban enfundados en elegantes zapatillas negras de suela roja.

Después de unos segundos Yuuri pudo distinguir el eco de la dulce voz de su madre del otro lado del auricular, Galina se presentó y rápidamente puso al tanto de la situación a Hiroko, acordaron encontrarse esa misma tarde en el restaurante de la familia Katsuki para cerrar oficialmente el trato.

Cuando finalmente la llamada terminó, la rusa le sonrió dulcemente, ─ ¿A que hora acaban tus clases Yuuri? ─ preguntó al tiempo que volvía a guardar el celular esta vez en el bolsillo de sus ajustados jeans.

─ A las tres, señora ─ respondió el japonés, mirando discretamente el reloj de la pared, tenía quince minutos antes de llegar tarde a la tercera clase, no quería ser grosero, pero estaba deseando que Galina Nikiforov dejara de acapararlo.

─ ¡Señora! ─ exclamó la rusa llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente, ─ Por favor Yuuri dime Galina ─ el japonés asistió sonrojado, el exagerado dramatismo y las expresivas orbes turquesa de Galina le recordaban muchísimo a Viktor, sintió como su estómago se retorcía ante el pensamiento.

─ Dime, ¿Viktor tiene tu teléfono? ─ le cuestiono la rubia dulcemente. La pregunta era bastante sencilla y se contestaba simplemente con un si o un no, aun así, Yuuri sintió un nudo en la garganta al escucharla, recordó una tarde hace muchos meses atrás cuando quiso intercambiar números con el ruso y este se negó rotundamente.

"Chris siempre está revisando mi celular, si descubre tu número no parara de molestarte" esa había sido su excusa, ahora después de todo, se daba cuenta que simplemente Viktor no quería tener más del contacto necesario con él.

─ ¿Yuuri? ─ preguntó confundida la señora Nikiforov al ver su radical cambio de actitud, el japonés se limitó a negar con la cabeza, fingiendo toser tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a aglomerarse en sus ojos.

Galina frunció el entrecejo y lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos sin decir nada, Yuuri tuvo el impulsó de salir corriendo, pero se contuvo. La mayor soltó un pequeño suspiro al tiempo que recobraba su alegre semblante tratando de disipar la pesada atmosfera.

─ Muy bien entonces dámelo, te llamaré en un rato y pasare por ti cuando terminen tus clases, iremos a hablar con tus padres acerca de todo esto ─ le dijo, ofreciéndole su moderno smartphone para que pudiera marcar su número, Yuuri lo hizo rápidamente tratando de no mirarla directamente a los ojos.

─ Gracias ─ susurró la rusa cuando tuvo su teléfono de vuelta, Yuuri asintió y se disculpó diciéndole que tenía que ir a clase, Galina lo despidió con una gran sonrisa prometiéndole que lo vería esa tarde.

Yuuri caminó apresuradamente hacía su clase de Química. En cuanto llegó al salón pudo sentir la mirada de sus compañeros sobre él, como era obvio gracias a los altavoces de la escuela, seguramente todo el mundo estaba enterado de que había sido convocado a la dirección. Sintiéndose acorralado, se dio paso hacia el fondo del aula agachando la cabeza y tratando de no hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Se sentó en uno de los últimos pupitres disponibles al fondo del salón, realmente no quería contestar las preguntas que seguramente todos sus compañeros tendrían, así que, cruzó los brazos sobre fría madera de la mesilla y escondió la cara entre estos.

Casi unos segundos después, Phichit y Otabek entraron al salón uno de tras de otro buscando impacientemente entre los alumnos la cara de su mejor amigo, en cuanto lo divisaron hecho bolita sobre su pupitre, no dudaron en dirigirse rápidamente hacía el.

─ ¡Yuuri! ─ gritó el tailandés llamando su atención y haciendo que levantara el rostro de su "escondite".

Phichit se dejó caer en el pupitre contiguo al suyo, impulsado con sus piernas arrastró el usado mueble por el piso, causando un irritante chirrido que llamó la atención de sus compañeros, el tailandés los ignoró y se acercó lo más que le fue posible al japonés.

El kazajo por su parte fue más tranquilo y discreto, se dirigió a sus amigos y antes de sentarse en frente de Yuuri cargo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo el pupitre disponible y lo acercó a los de sus amigos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados miraron expectantes a Yuuri esperando que su amigo empezara a explicar su inesperado llamado a la dirección.

Yuuri simplemente los miró sin decir nada y antes de Phichit comenzará a replicar por su silencio, el profesor Karpisek* entró estrepitosamente por la puerta, callando los cuchicheos que se habían estado escuchando en el aula desde la llegada del japonés.

La clase pasó más lenta de lo normal, durante toda la hora, los celulares de Yuuri y Otabek vibraban insistentemente debido a los desesperados mensajes que que Phichit mandaba al grupo de Whatsapp que los tres amigos compartían.

Yuuri simplemente los ignoraba y le dedicaba furiosas miradas al tailandés para que se tranquilizara y lo dejara comprender la lección del día, Phichit bufaba molesto sin prestarle la más mínima atención al maestro y pateaba de vez en cuando el respaldo de la silla de Otabek para que lo ayudara a sacarle información a Yuuri.

Cuando la clase por fin acabó, el tailandés arrastró a sus dos amigos por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera del edificio de matemáticas, donde normalmente se reunían cuando no querían ser molestados.

─ ¿Qué pasó Yuuri? ¿Expulsaran a Viktor? ¿Para que te llamarón? ─ en cuanto se encontraron a solas, Phichit dejó salir todas las preguntas que había estado reteniendo la última hora.

Yuuri suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el pasto que crecía detrás de la edificación, buscando las palabras necesarias para comenzar a explicar toda la situación en la que estaba involucrado a su par de amigos, quienes siguieron su ejemplo y se sentaron frente a él esperando que comenzara a hablar.

─ No lo van a expulsar ─ comenzó Yuuri, ─ Simplemente sus padres pagarán todos los daños que causó y ya está, se olvidarán del asunto ─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─ ¿Y tú que tienes que ver con todo eso? ─ Phichit estaba tan desesperado por información, que parecía como si estuviera haciendo una entrevista para el periódico escolar, Yuuri pensó que subconscientemente eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

─ Viktor está a punto de reprobar el año escolar y necesita apoyo... ─ antes de que Yuuri pudiera decir más Otabek lo interrumpió.

─ ¡No! ¡Yuuri! ─ la repentina intervención del normalmente callado kazajo sobresaltó a sus amigos, Otabek tomó desesperadamente a el japonés del brazo como si quisiera detenerlo ─ ¡No lo hagas! ─ le dijo suplicante apretando un poco el agarre.

─ Ya acepté ayudarlo... ─ murmuro el japonés evitando mirar a sus asombrados amigos.

─ Pero Yuuri... ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó Otabek la decepción y el enojo se mezclaban en su voz, ─ No merece siquiera que voltees a verlo ─ Yuuri estaba completamente consiente de ese hecho, pero aun así toda la situación era mucho más grande que su amorío adolescente.

Yuuri había aceptado el trato por su familia y por él, el dinero que la familia Nikiforov le proporcionaría les ayudaría muchísimo en esos momentos, el hecho de que tuviera que soportar a Viktor por unos cuantos meses no era nada comparado con la tranquilidad que el trato traería a su familia.

Los últimos meses la familia Katsuki había estado teniendo problemas financieros debido a la baja de clientes en el restaurante y al repentino corte de presupuesto que la compañía donde Mary trabajaba tuvo, ocasionando así, el despido de su hermana la cuál al no poder encontrar trabajo comenzó a trabajar en el restaurante de sus padres.

Después de eso, la cosas en la casa Katsuki se complicaron bastante, había muchas facturas que pagar y muy poco dinero con el cual hacerlo. Durante varios días Yuuri pensó en salir a conseguir un trabajo para ayudarlos, aun así, sus padres le dijeron que no se preocupara y que se concentrara en sus estudios, Yuuri aceptó a regañadientes, tratando de idear planes para poder conseguir algo de dinero.

Cuando nada parecía funcionar en su vida, la oferta de la familia Nikiforov le había caído del cielo, y aunque a pesar de que no sería mucho dinero como para solucionarles la vida, al menos los mantendría a flote por algunos meses.

Yuuri debía ayudar a Viktor si o si, no había otra opción.

El kazajo por su parte lucia sumamente enojado por la noticia, la mirada que le estaba dedicando al japonés en esos momentos era indescifrable y hacía que el pecho de Yuuri se apretara dolorosamente bajo esta.

─ Lo se... pero... sus padres... ─ Yuuri quería que sus amigos entendieran el porqué de su decisión sin tener que compartir los problemas financieros de su familia, sabía que ninguno de los dos lo juzgarían, pero aun así compartir algo tan serio e íntimo a alguien externo a su círculo familiar lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

El japonés no tuvo tiempo para dar explicaciones antes de que Phichit lo interrumpiera de nuevo.

─ ¿Sus padres? ¿Conociste a sus padres? ¿Cómo son? ─ las curiosas preguntas de Phichit disiparon el pesado ambiente que se estaba formando.

─ Son muy amables, aunque ambos estaban furiosos ─ contestó Yuuri agradeciendo la intervención del tailandés ─ También sumamente atractivos, su mamá parece una modelo o actriz famosa y su padre es igual a él, solo un poco mayor y con ojos grises ─ Yuuri describió a los Nikiforov tratando de distraer a Otabek del tema principal, lo cual no funciono como esperaba.

─ ¿Qué te ofrecieron para que aceptaras? ─ preguntó el kazajo secamente, Yuuri sintió como su estómago daba un girón desagradable ante el tono, Otabek nuca había estado tan molesto con él.

─ Rembolsarme todos los semestres que he cursado en la escuela y darme una beca del cien por ciento para el siguiente ─ contestó Yuuri bajito, Phichit abrió los ojos de sorpresa, Otabek simplemente lo miró apretando la mandíbula ─ También la directora me ofreció una carta de recomendación para que me ayude entrar a la universidad de mi conveniencia ─

─ ¡Ah! ¿La directora también está involucrada? ─ preguntó Otabek aun molesto alzando una ceja.

─ ¡Pero claro! Es obvio que la directora abogara por Viktor, los Nikiforov son unos de los mayores donantes de la escuela, si comemos carne de verdad en la cafetería es gracias a ellos ─ comentó Phichit emocionado, ─ Yuuri es una gran oferta, pero... ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? ─ el tailandés cambió de tono, mostrando preocupación por su amigo.

Yuuri se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, tal vez sus amigos no entenderían las verdaderas razones de su decisión, pero esperaba que lo apoyaran pasara lo que pasara.

─ No hago esto por Viktor, lo hago por mi ─ les dijo mirándolos seriamente a ambos, ─ Lo que pase con él no me interesa, el dinero y la carta serán mi entrada a Harvard, lo entienden ¿Verdad? ─ preguntó angustiado, más en dirección a Otabek que a la de Phichit.

Phichit le sonrió ampliamente y asintió con tanto entusiasmo que Yuuri creyó que se lastimaría el cuello, por su parte, Otabek se relajó un poco ante las palabras de Yuuri y le ofreció media sonrisa aun con una mirada preocupada.

Yuuri les contó que esa tarde Galina iría con él al negocio familiar para hablar con sus padres, Phichit se quejó en voz alta al no poder ir con Yuuri a conocerla, pues tenía que ir a editar la nueva edición del periódico después de clase, el tailandés se moría de ganas por ver con sus propios ojos a la guapa señora Nikiforov.

Otabek no le dio mucha opción y le dijo que lo acompañaría al final de las clases a esperar a que Galina pasara por él.

Después de eso los amigos dieron en tema por terminado y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. El día terminó sin más inconvenientes, aunque Yuuri notó varías veces como algunos alumnos se secreteaban cada que pasaba frente a ellos, simplemente los ignoró y trató de concentrarse en sus clases.

Una hora antes de que las clases terminaran, Yuuri recibió un mensaje de Galina, el cuál decía que lo esperaría en la entrada de la escuela a las tres en punto.

Cuando la hora llegó Otabek insistió en acompañarlo hasta el carro de la señora Nikiforov, a pesar de que el clan Plisetsky parecía haberse olvidado de la existencia de Yuuri, el kazajo aún era muy sobreprotector con su amigo y hacía lo mejor que podía por no dejarlo solo en ningún momento.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a la entrada, el kazajo lucia nervioso y algo molestó, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Yuuri apegándolo a su cuerpo como si tratara de retenerlo.

─ Otabek ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó Yuuri, alejándose un poco de su amigo pues después de caminar tanto tiempo en tan incómoda posición comenzaba a sentirse sofocado.

─Prométeme que no caerás de nuevo en sus mentiras ─ soltó el kazajo mientras frenaba su andar y tomaba al japonés por los hombros haciendo que lo mirara.

─ Otabek... ─ empezó Yuuri, tratando de hacerle comprender a su amigo que no importara que es lo que hiciera o dijera Viktor, jamás lo perdonaría.

─ No Yuuri, escucha... nunca antes te vi sufrir de esa manera ─ Otabek apretó el agarre en sus hombros acercando a Yuuri más a su cuerpo, ─ El día que te vi salir de los vestuarios estaba completamente destrozado, no permitas que te lastime de nuevo ─ las orbes castañas de Otabek lo miraban con intensidad.

Yuuri sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco ante el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, antes de que pudiera decirle algo su celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo el momento. Del otro lado de la línea se pudo escuchar la alegre voz de Galina diciéndole que ya estaban esperándolo en la entrada.

El par de amigos caminó rápidamente al encuentro con la señora Nikiforov, en cuanto salieron de la escuela la divisaron recargada en un glamoroso automóvil azul marino estacionado en la acera de enfrente, a su lado, con una expresión fastidiada adornándole el rostro se encontraba Viktor.

Yuuri se sintió terriblemente nervioso al verlo, pensó que la comida en el restaurante Katsuki no incluía al ruso menor y aun así ahí estaba él, tan malditamente atractivo como siempre.

En cuanto los rusos lo divisaron, Galina agito una mano contenta mientras gritaba su nombre y le urgía para que se acercara, la expresión de Viktor cambió radicalmente dejando atrás la mueca de fastidió y cambiándola por una suave mirada y media sonrisa.

Antes de que Yuuri pudiera dar un paso hacia ellos, Otabek lo tomó sorpresivamente de la cintura y jaló hacía él acunándolo entre sus brazos.

Por inercia Yuuri rodeó la cintura de su amigo y enterró el rostro contra su pecho, logrando percibir el aroma de su colonia mezclado con su campera de cuero, extrañamente Otabek lo giró haciendo que su amplia espalda cubriera a Yuuri del campo de visión de los rusos, "Si te toca lo mato" le susurró antes de soltarlo y dejarlo confundido y sonrojado, como despedida le dio un rápido beso en la frente haciendo que el rubor de Yuuri bajara hasta su pecho.

Del otro lado de la calle, Galina los miraba boquiabierta mientras le decía cosas inentendibles a su hijo, el cuál lucia como si acabara de comer algo sumamente amargo.

Yuuri concentró su mirada en la rusa, evitando ver de frente las orbes turquesa convertidas en hielo e ignorando el aura mortífera que el ruso desprendía.

─ ¡Yuuri! ─ Galina lo intercepto a medio camino como una adolescente emocionada y lo tomó del brazo ─ Tu novio es muy guapo, tienes que presentárnoslo algún día, ¿Cierto Vitya? ─ el ruso no contestó la pregunta de su madre y se metió al carro del lado del copiloto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

La señora Nikiforov levanto una ceja extrañada por su actitud y giró hacia Yuuri dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa ─ No le hagas caso, simplemente no le gusta oír que hay chicos igual de guapos que él ─ Galina soltó una risita e indicó a Yuuri para que subiera al asiento trasero del auto.

El camino hacia el restaurante fue bastante incomodo, Galina intentaba hacer el viaje más ameno platicando alegremente y haciéndole preguntas a Yuuri para conocerlo más, el japonés contestaba cordialmente la mayor parte del tiempo en monosílabas.

El ruso menor en cambio iba mortalmente callado sin intervenir en ningún momento en la conversación, aun así, durante todo el viaje Yuuri pudo sentir su fría mirada sobre él, a través del espejo retrovisor.

Después de veinte minutos de tortuoso viaje llegaron a "Yu-topia" el restaurante japonés de la familia Katsuki.

En cuanto atravesaron la puerta del restaurante, Hiroko los recibió animadamente y los dirigió hacia una de las mejores mesas del lugar, el padre de Yuuri, Toshiya se les unió minutos después, presentándose con una reverencia.

Tomando asiento, Galina y Viktor inspeccionaron el lugar con curiosidad, el restaurante era bastante amplio, con paneles de madera cubriendo las paredes haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera cálido y familiar, las dieciocho mesas cuidadosamente esparcidas en todo el espacio, estaban cubiertas con delicados manteles blancos. Cuadros con arte japonés y afiches con diferentes kanjis escritos, colgaban armoniosamente de las paredes. Al fondo había una barra de bebidas con diferentes tipos de bebidas japonesas y junto a esta una puertita que daba hacia la cocina.

Los Nikiforov elogiaron el lugar y los Katsuki se mostraron bastante agradecidos por sus comentarios, cuando todos se encontraron sentados, Mary se encargó de atenderlos, Hiroko les recomendó comer katsudon el platillo favorito de Yuuri, en cuanto escuchó el comentario Viktor no tardo en ordenar un tazón, Galina en cambió, prefirió comer un típico rollo de sushi de salmón.

En lo que la comida llegaba. la rusa fue directo al tema de su visita, los Katsuki la escucharon con atención, preguntando de vez en cuando las dudas que les surgían y cerciorándose de que el arreglo fuera tan favorecedor tanto para Viktor como para Yuuri, Galina contestó todas sus dudas con seguridad y una sonrisa, a Yuuri no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que la rusa fuera tan encantadora como su hijo.

Cuando la comida llegó, Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse complacido ante la expresión de goce que hizo Viktor al probar el primer bocado, "вкусно!1" murmuró el ruso con una gran sonrisa en forma de corazón en el rostro, el japonés sonrió levemente sintiéndose triste al instante, muchas veces soñó con que Viktor probara el katsudon de su madre, que lo hiciera en esas circunstancias y después de tanto dolor le parecía una cruel broma del destino.

─ Bueno entonces, ¿aceptan? ─ preguntó Galina después de que todos terminaran sus respectivos platillos.

─ Nosotros no tenemos ningún inconveniente ─ contestó Hiroko con una suave sonrisa siendo apoyada por su marido, ─Sin embargo... ¿Estás seguro Yuuri? ─ las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron en el nombrado esperando su respuesta.

La respuesta real era no.

Pensar que, de ahora hasta el final del ciclo escolar estaría con Viktor todo el día todos los días lo hacía sentirse asfixiado.

El plan de Galina no era solo que compartieran clases si no que, Yuuri tendría que ir todas las tardes a la residencia Nikiforov a estudiar y hacer los deberes con Viktor por al menos cuatro horas diarias.

Pero Yuuri tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su familia y de su futuro.

─ Si, quiero ayudar a Viktor ─ dijo bajito sonriendo lo más sinceramente posible a la señora Nikiforov, la cual después de oír su decisión salto alegremente sobre su asiento.

─ Muy bien, mañana te depositare el primer pago ─ dijo contenta, pidiendo los datos bancarios necesarios, y sacudiendo a su hijo de un lado a otro alegremente ─ Vitya regresará a la escuela el lunes, tienen que pasar con Lilia para que les de su horario compartido ─ indicó sonriendo ampliamente.

La comida se dio por terminada, Toshiya y Hiroko escoltaron a Galina hacía la salida, Viktor y Yuuri venían detrás de ellos en silenció. Yuuri sabía que a partir de ahora tenía que tratar de soportar a Viktor, aunque le era bastante difícil, pensar en todo lo que el muchacho de los cabellos plateados lo hizo pasar aun le dolía.

Antes de salir del restaurante Viktor se detuvo, Yuuri tratando de no estamparse contra su espalda también paró su avance, el ruso se giró hacia él con intención de decirle algo, pero no dijo nada.

El japonés lo miró confundido estaba a punto de preguntarle que diablos le estaba pasando cuando Viktor abrió la boca para hablar.

─ Yuuri yo... ─ el japonés lo miro con reproche, ya se imaginaba por donde iba la cosa y lo que menos quería era una escenita en la puerta del restaurante, Viktor pareció notar su expresión ─ Nada olvídalo...Nos vemos el lunes... Katsuki ─ dejó escapar simplemente, dedicándole una triste sonrisa mientras giraba de nuevo y dejaba a Yuuri confundido, y con el estómago hecho un nudo.

Yuuri decidió no darle importancia y simplemente lo dejo pasar, regresó a casa con sus padres y justo cuando estaba en la obscuridad de su habitación listo para dormir, la triste expresión de Viktor regresó a acecharlo.

Pensó en él por un rato como hacía tanto tiempo no se permitía hacerlo, su corazón se estrujo dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, recordando todo lo que el ruso le había hecho.

Ahogó un gritó de frustración contra la almohada, Yuuri sabía que era muy tarde como para arrepentirse.

Tener que lidiar con Viktor Nikiforov todos los días no sería fácil, pero estaba seguro de que lo lograría.

Porque no hacía esto por el ruso si no por él y por su familia, ese fue el argumento por el que había aceptado y que les había dicho a sus amigos y al mismo Viktor.

Aunque ahí en la soledad de su habitación Yuuri Katsuki sabía que mentía.


	15. I Feel Down, I Wish You Were Mine

Viktor Nikiforov estaba muy nervioso.

Se sentía como una quinceañera esperando a su crush afuera de la dirección.

En cualquier momento, Yuuri aparecería al final del pasillo y comenzarían su nueva rutina juntos.

Le inquietaba pensar en la actitud que Yuuri tomaría con él, era obvio que el hermoso japonés aún no quería verlo ni en pintura, pero, ahora que se veían obligados a pasar tiempo juntos, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

Viktor realmente moría por hablar con él.

Quería aclarar todos los malentendidos en los que habían estado envueltos, aspiraba convencer a Yuuri de que realmente no era la horrible persona que el japonés creía.

Porqué si, había cometido muchísimos errores e hirió a Yuuri de una y mil formas, pero estaba sumamente arrepentido.

Anhelaba ser escuchado y comprendido por el muchacho de orbes chocolate, pero tenía miedo.

¿Qué pasaría si Yuuri nunca lograra perdonarlo? ¿Qué haría si el hermoso japonés no le daba una nueva oportunidad?

Caminaba de un lado a otro aterrado por sus pensamientos, mientras miraba continuamente su nuevo y ridículo reloj de pulsera de Mickey Mouse que su madre lo había obligado a utilizar después de quitarle su celular.

Al verlo, se dio cuanta una vez más de que realmente su vida no marchaba nada bien.

Después del numerito que armó en la entrada de la escuela, sus padres estaban furiosos con él.

En cuanto llegaron a la residencia Nikiforov, después de su reunión con Yuuri y la directora, le dieron el regaño de su vida.

Su padre le gritó una y otra vez lo decepcionado que estaba y de la desgracia que Viktor era para los Nikiforov, le dijo que estaba harto de su comportamiento infantil y que no duraría en enviarlo de vuelta a Rusia a una escuela militar. Después de eso Akim no dijo mucho y se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio, desde ese día no le dirigía la palabra y evitaba lo más que podía convivir con él.

Galina tampoco había sido muy indulgente con su único hijo.

Cuando su marido termino de gritar, entre sollozos le dijo lo triste que estaba por su comportamiento, se culpó a si misma por no ponerle la atención debida y lo hizo sentirse despreciable.

Eventualmente las cristalinas lágrimas cesaron y fue ahí cuando la rusa mostró lo realmente malvada que podía ser cuando estaba enojada.

Primero que nada, lo despojó de su celular, cuando Viktor argumentó que no sería capaz de vivir sin su iPhone pues no podría ni siquiera saber la hora en la que estaba, su madre con una enorme sonrisa le dijo que no se preocupara, pues ya tenía todo pensado; esa misma tarde le entregó el relojito de Mickey Mouse y una tarjeta para el teléfono público.

El ruso menor quiso manipularla diciéndole que no habría forma en la que ella pudiera comunicarse con él, Galina le aseguró que lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar a Yuuri y él se encargaría de comunicarlo. Después de eso Viktor no pudo argumentar más y acepto a regañadientes sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Desgraciadamente para Viktor no solo fue el smartphone lo que perdió, también se quedó sin laptop, sin televisión, sin videojuegos, por obvias razones sin automóvil e incluso sin dinero para el almuerzo.

Galina le dijo que, todas las mañanas lo dejaría en la puerta de la escuela con un lunch previamente preparado y que semanalmente le daría veinte dólares para que pudiera sobrevivir y regresar a la casa en transporte público.

No fueron solo sus bienes materiales los que le fueron arrebatados, su libertad también se fue con ellos.

Su madre le señaló que tenía prohibido si quiera asomarse a la calle sin su compañía o la de alguna persona responsable, según la rusa, Viktor estaría bajo arresto domiciliario hasta que cumpliera cuarenta.

También le advirtió que no tendría nada de tiempo para holgazanear en la casa pues, de lunes a viernes después de la escuela estudiaría todas las tardes cinco horas seguidas con Yuuri. Los sábados trabajaría con ella en su despacho y le "pagaría" dos dólares la hora, los cuales no le daría pues, toda ganancia que generara se iría directo a una cuenta de ahorro para pagar los daños que ocasionó con su inmadura actitud. Los domingos tampoco serían sencillos, le advirtió que se dedicaría a labores del hogar, así que se fuera preparando para cortar el césped del jardín y lavar los platos sucios después de cada comida.

Después de decirle todo lo que cambiaría en su vida, lo urgió a tomar un baño y cambiarse pues tenían un compromiso esa tarde.

Viktor creyó que su madre bromeaba cuando le dijo las nuevas medidas que tomaría con él, fue hasta que entró a su habitación y la encontró parcialmente vacía, solo con los muebles y sus libros escolares, cuando se dio cuenta de que Galina hablaba muy enserio.

Makkachin lo esperaba moviendo alegremente la cola sobre su cama, el ruso suspiro al verlo y se dejó caer a su lado, lo tomó entre sus brazos y escondió la cara en el esponjoso pelaje café de su mascota, el cual comenzó a lamer su rostro una y otra vez causándole un ataque de risa.

A pesar del severo castigo al que sería sometido, Viktor estaba malditamente feliz.

Pasaría cinco días a la semana, a partir del siguiente lunes, todo el día al lado de Yuuri. Teniendo eso, todo lo demás a lo que se vería obligado a experimentar no le importaba en lo más mínimo. 

Ya se había hecho a la idea de que tenía prohibido salir y tampoco podía tener contacto con el mundo exterior, realmente no era algo que le preocupara, pues no era como si tuviera alguien con quien hablar, Chris lo odiaba y todos sus antiguos "amigos" lo despreciaban después de que su estatus como niño perfecto y popular había desaparecido.

También, ya había acepto el hecho de que su padre estaría tan enojado por sus acciones que no le hablaría al menos en unos meses o que su madre lo trataría como niño de cinco años.

Pero todo eso valdría la pena si podía pasar tiempo con Yuuri.

Makkachin se removió entre sus brazos tratando de liberarse, Viktor soltó a su perro saliendo de su ensoñación y se dedicó a tomar un rápido baño.

Cuando terminó, su madre lo esperaba impaciente en la puerta de la casa, Viktor realmente no tenía ni idea sobre el compromiso al que tenían que ir, Galina no le dijo nada, simplemente le dedico una severa mirada y lo indico a subirse a su flamante deportivo azul marino, en lo que ella mandaba un mensaje.

A Viktor le sorprendió que Galina manejara en dirección a la escuela, en cuanto llegaron le indicó que se quedara en el carro en lo que hacía una llamada. Después de dos minutos cuando Galina colgó, le indico que saliera del auto y se situaron juntos levemente recargados en la brillante carrocería, observaron por un rato a los alumnos que salían de la escuela para dirigirse a sus casas.

Su madre se veía mucho más relajada, al parecer su enojo se había pasado y se notaba entusiasmada, repentinamente comenzó a darle un discurso de motivación que hablaba acerca de la responsabilidad y sobre los peligros que las drogas y el alcohol representaban.

Viktor la escuchaba con fastidió, entendía perfectamente que había cometido un grave error y quería enmendarlo, definitivamente no tenía muchos ánimos de escuchar los mismos reproches y advertencias una y otra vez, pero no se atrevió a silenciar a su madre.

Después de unos minutos, Galina seguía hablando sin aclararle nada sobre sus presencias en la escuela, realmente no entendía que hacían ahí, por un momento pensó que tal vez su madre quería humillarlo públicamente, vio a varios de sus compañeros señalar en su dirección y cuchichear unos con otros sin perderlo de vista.

Estaba a punto de pedirle a su progenitora que se retiraran, cuando la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos apareció en la puerta de la escuela y la voz de Galina se desvaneció en el aire.

Viktor no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar embobado hacía la visión que era Yuuri.

Lucia igual de hermoso que esa mañana, los rebeldes cabellos azabaches se notaban un poco despeinados debido a la brisa otoñal que los envolvía, sus mejillas sonrojadas acentuaban sus redondas y suaves mejillas, las bellas orbes chocolate, ocultas tras su grueso par de lentes azules, brillaban a pesar de que tenía una expresión nerviosa.

Iba enfundado en una camisa de cuadros azul marino la cual estaba desabotonada y dejaba ver la simple camiseta blanca que portaba debajo, llevaba jeans azul claro los cuales acentuaban sus piernas maravillosamente, los tenis Converse blancos estaban un poco desgastados, pero lo hacían lucir de lo más casual.

Viktor estaba tan absorto en el bello japonés que apenas notó como Galina alegremente, lo urgía para que se acercara a ellos. Su corazón bombeo rítmicamente cuando comprendió que era a él al que habían estado esperando. No tuvo mucho tiempo para deleitarse con la realización, cuando sorpresivamente Yuuri desapareció de su campo de visión.

El estómago de Viktor se revolvió ácidamente cuando notó como Otabek Altin acunaba a Yuuri entre sus brazos y lo escondía de su mirada. Como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría, despertó de su ensoñación y atestiguó como el kazajo sin pena alguna abrazaba y besaba al hermoso japonés, el cuál terminó tan rojo como un jitomate por la acción.

Galina ante la escena dio un gritito como si se tratara de una adolescente hormonal, Viktor no puso mucha atención a la palabrería que su madre soltó emocionada, apenas y pudo distinguir las palabras "guapo" "suertudo" y "adorables". El ruso menor sentía como la sangre le hervía de coraje, al otro lado de la calle justo después de soltar a Yuuri, Otabek lo miró retadoramente antes de permitirle al nervioso japonés avanzar hacia ellos.

Fue en ese momento en el que Viktor supo que el kazajo sabía perfectamente la historia entre él y Yuuri.

Su madre ajena a la ira que lo envolvía le hizo una fiestita a Yuuri por su "guapo" novio, Viktor simplemente no soportó los alegres comentarios de Galina, así que, rompiendo el contacto visual con Otabek, se alejó de su madre y de Yuuri, metiéndose rápidamente al carro dando un portazo tras él.

Dentro del automóvil trató de tranquilizarse, lo último que quería es que su mamá se diera cuenta de la situación, aun así, cuando Galina y Yuuri entraron al auto la atmosfera era pesada y la rusa no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Viktor no pudo evitar mirar a Yuuri por el espejo retrovisor durante todo el camino, el japonés se notaba apenado y nervioso por lo que había sucedido, lo miraba a hurtadillas de vez en cuando, sonrojándose al máximo cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

Por su parte Galina intentaba hacer el viaje más ameno, platicaba con Yuuri alegremente y dirigía sonrisitas a su hijo cada que el japonés contestaba, Viktor trataba de tranquilizarse pues sabía que su madre se daría cuenta de inmediato que algo no iba bien con él.

Aun así, no lo logró; las imágenes de Otabek y Yuuri juntos se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza torturándolo, no puso nada de atención en la plática ni tampoco en el camino. Se sorprendió bastante cuando llegaron a un restaurante japonés llamado "Yu-topia", su estómago dio un giro nervioso cuando comprendió que conocería a los padres de su amado japonés.

Hiroko y Toshiya Katsuki los recibieron con amables sonrisas y deliciosa comida, Viktor disfrutó el platillo favorito de Yuuri, el "Katsudon". Al probarlo, recordó con cariño una de las tantas tardes que pasaron juntos en la biblioteca, antes de que todo se complicara tanto, una tarde en la que Yuuri le habló de Japón y de su familia, Viktor se sintió basura al estar rodeado de tan cálidas personas, seguramente si los Katsuki supieran el trato que le había dado a su hijo menor lo odiarían.

Pudo sentir sobre él la mirada del bello japonés justo cuando dio el primer bocado, Yuuri dejó escapar una sonrisa triste cuando lo escucho expresarse en su lengua natal, el corazón de Viktor se estrujó dolorosamente ante la visión.

La comida con los Katsuki fue agradable y rápida, su madre como buena abogada dejo de lado los rodeos y puso al tanto a Hiroko y Toshiya de la situación, contó una breve parte de la historia, omitiendo los delicados detalles como el choque contra el profesor o que su hijo era un borracho asqueroso, hizo la oferta y los Katsuki estuvieron encantados, Yuuri fue quien al final se veía dudoso, pero, aun así aceptó dedicándole una gran y dulce sonrisa a Galina.

Terminado el asunto los Nikiforov se despidieron agradeciendo la hospitalidad con la que habían sido recibidos.

Antes de salir del restaurante, Viktor quería agradecer a Yuuri por su ayuda, aunque el pelinegro le había dejado muy en claro que lo ayudaba por un interés personal y no porque le importara en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara, el ruso sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber lo mucho que su intervención significaba para él.

Sin embargo, cuando se dirigió a Yuuri este lo miro con fastidió, casi sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, Viktor sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho ante su actitud, la felicidad de saber que pasaría mucho tiempo al lado de Yuuri iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Ante la actitud de japonés prefirió no decir nada más y simplemente recordarle que se verían el lunes.

Viktor salió del restaurante de la familia Katsuki, cabizbajo y con un enorme peso en el pecho. Durante el camino a casa se mantuvo en silencio, sintiéndose deplorable, Galina lo miraba de vez en cuando, analizando su comportamiento.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la residencia Nikiforov, lo único que Viktor quería era encerrase en su habitación y no salir hasta que fuera obligado a hacerlo, sin embargo, su madre detuvo su avance y sorpresivamente lo abrazó, Viktor correspondió el abrazo algo confundido, Galina lo mantuvo entre sus brazos por un instante, susurrándole en su lengua materna que todo estaría bien, murmuro un par de cosas más que Viktor no logró comprender pero estaba seguro que había escuchado con claridad como su madre decía el nombre de Yuuri.

Después de eso Galina le indicó que descansara pues su verdadera tortura penas comenzaría. Viktor subió a su semivacía habitación a dormir, cayó rendido ante el fatídico día, antes de perder la conciencia la imagen de Yuuri sonriendo apareció en su cabeza siendo opacada lentamente por el recuerdo de Otabek con el japonés entre sus brazos.

Su fin de semana pasó lentamente, afortunadamente los castigos de Galina lo ayudaron a distraerse y mantenerse ocupado, así que, la tortuosa imagen de Otabek y Yuuri juntos solo regresaba a atormentarlo cuando se encontraba en la oscuridad de su habitación por las noches.

Cuando el lunes llegó se encontraba más nervioso que nunca, realmente no sabía muy bien la razón de su nerviosismo. No sabía si era el hecho de tener que pasar tiempo con Yuuri quien lo despreciaba, o si su nerviosismo era causado por tener que enfrentar a todos sus compañeros y examigos de nuevo. Galina ajena al caos interno en el que estaba sometido, lo dejó en la puerta de la escuela deseándole suerte y prometiéndole que lo vería en la tarde, el ruso solo se limitó a asentir.

Camino rápidamente de la entrada a la dirección tratando no ser detectado, y se dispuso a esperar a Yuuri para entrar a hablar con la directora. El japonés no daba señales de vida y Viktor comenzaba a ponerse aún más y más nervioso.

Cuando su ridículo reloj de Mickey Mouse le anunció que faltaban solo diez minutos para que la primera clase empezara, Viktor escuchó voces al final del pasillo que daba hacia la dirección, su estómago dio un vuelco cuando visualizo a Yuuri acercándose rápidamente, Otabek lo seguía de cerca apenas unos cuantos pasos tras él. Parecían tener una discusión, pero Viktor no logró escuchar lo que decían ya que la pareja calló en cuanto notaron al ruso esperándolos.

─ Buenos días Nikiforov ─ le saludó Yuuri rígidamente, el japonés se pasó de largo directo a la dirección luciendo algo molesto, sorpresivamente las miradas de reproche que lanzaba iban dirigidas al callado kazajo y no a él. Viktor no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente contento ante esto, una sonrisa de burla y satisfacción se coló en su expresión mientras seguía a Yuuri quien ya había pedido permiso para adentrarse a la oficina de la directora.

─ ¡Katsuki, Nikiforov! ¡Ya era hora, llevaba un buen rato esperándolos! ─ Lilia Baranovskaya los recibió con su seria expresión de siempre, la cual cambió momentáneamente a una de sorpresa cuando distinguió a Otabek entrando tras de ellos.

─ Señor Altin, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? ─ preguntó dirigiéndose al kazajo, el cuál negó ante la pregunta.

─ Vengo a acompañar a Yuuri ─ declaró secamente posicionados detrás del japonés, el cual soltó un suspiro exasperado, Viktor quiso soltar una risita ante la actitud de Yuuri, era claro que el japonés no estaba de humor para soportar la sobreprotección del kazajo, por su parte la directora lo miró severamente antes de hablar.

─ Me temo señor Altin que esta es una reunión privada, por favor haga favor de salir y dirigirse a su salón de clase ─ parecía que Otabek quería protestar, pero ante la severa mirada que le dedicó la directora, simplemente asintió y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras él, no sin antes mirar con despreció en dirección al sonriente ruso.

No queriendo perder más tiempo en cuanto Otabek salió, la directora les entregó sus nuevos horarios.

─ Muy bien jóvenes, estas son sus clases compartidas ─ les indicó mientras les extendía una hoja de papel a cada uno con la información ─ me temo señor Katsuki que hemos tenido que cambiarlo de clase de Cálculo ─

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ─ Yuuri saltó conmocionado en su asiento ante la noticia.

─ Me temo que el profesor Cialdini no admitirá más al señor Nikiforov en su clase, ─ comenzó a explicar la directora algo apenada ─ Lamentablemente ya que usted es su nuevo tutor académico y debido al acuerdo que se llegó con los señores Nikiforov, usted tiene que cursar las mismas clases que el señor Nikiforov, así que ambos serán trasladados a la clase de la profesora Leroy.

Viktor sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua helada encima, que ambos fueran trasferidos a la clase de la madre de JJ no era ninguna buena noticia. Nathalie Leroy era conocida por tomar los asuntos de su hijo como personales, si el estúpido de JJ le decía algo en su contra a su madre, esta haría todo lo posible por que ninguno de los dos se graduara.

Viktor notó cómo Yuuri se tensaba a su lado, seguramente pensando exactamente lo mismo, sintiendo una terrible culpa al respecto no dudó en intervenir.

─ ¿No se puede hacer algo al respecto? ─ preguntó rogando por que la directora se compadeciera de ellos o al menos de Yuuri ─ ¿No hay forma de que Katsuki se quede con el profesor Cialdini? No me importaría ser solo yo el transferido. ─ aseguró notando por el rabillo del ojo, la mirada de sorpresa que Yuuri le dedicaba.

─ Me temó que no se puede hacer nada señor Nikiforov, ─ le contestó la directora seriamente─ Ambos profesores ya están al tanto de la situación, la profesora Leroy acordó en hacerles saber la forma en las que les evaluará el semestre ─

Yuuri simplemente asintió nervioso, por su parte Viktor quiso replicar, pero la directora no se lo permitió, los urgió a dirigirse a su primera clase del día, ambos salieron de la dirección cabizbajos por la terrible noticia, Viktor tuvo la urgencia de hacer sentir mejor a Yuuri, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada el kazajo los interceptó.

─ ¿Yuuri que tienes? ─ preguntó consternado ante la preocupada expresión del japonés.

Viktor siguió avanzando hacia su nuevo salón no queriendo atestiguar lo que haría Otabek para hacer sentir mejor a Yuuri. El ruso se sentía miserable, el japonés no llevaba ni una hora de ser su tutor y ya le había causado problemas, tratando de no pensar en eso apuró el paso tratando de no llegar tarde a su primera clase del día.

Como era de esperarse, en cuanto atravesó las puertas de su nuevo salón de Inglés la conmoción en el alumnado no se hizo esperar, Viktor los ignoró y se fue a sentar a uno de los pocos pupitres disponibles, cuando Yuuri llegó segundos después se pasó de largo ignorando olímpicamente el lugar vació junto al ruso y fue directamente a sentarse al lado de Georgi Popovich el cuál lo saludó alegremente.

Viktor no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, realmente tenía la estúpida idea de que Yuuri se sentaría a su lado y se dedicaría a apoyarlo y a aclararle sus dudas, desafortunadamente para él, eso no sucedió. Durante todo el día el japonés no hizo más que ignorarlo, se sentaba lo más lejos posible de él siempre rodeado de sus amigos, dejando al ruso en soledad y sumamente confundido con los temas de clase.

Cuando la campana sonó anunciando el final de las horribles clases, Viktor se sintió aliviado, exhausto y algo deprimido se encaminó rápidamente hacia la salida, moría por llegar a su casa y despejar un poco la cabeza antes de que Yuuri llegará con su fría mirada a hacerlo sentir miserable de nuevo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzar la salida su avance fue interrumpido.

─ ¡Nikiforov, espera! ─ Phichit Chulanont caminaba enérgicamente tras él agitando una mano, Viktor se frenó confundido, era la primera vez en la vida que Chulanont le dirigía la palabra. Phichit lo alcanzó corriendo, llegó frente a él faltó de aire el, ruso sin decir nada lo miró expectante.

─ Mi nombre es Phichit Chulanont, soy amigo de YuuriKatsuki ─ se presentó con una brillante sonrisa extendiéndole una mano, Viktor sabía perfectamente quien era, dios sabía cuántas veces había stalkeado las redes sociales del tailandés tratando de encontrar las fotos de Yuuri que a su amigo le encantaba publicar, bueno no solo publicaba fotos del japonés, simplemente eran esas en las que un muy sonrojado y sonriente Yuuri aparecería, a las únicas que Viktor les prestaba atención. El ruso no admitiría en voz alta que la gran colección de fotos de Yuuri que guardaba secretamente en su computadora eran precisamente cortesía del sonriente moreno que tenía en frente.

─ ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ─ preguntó Viktor correspondiendo el saludó vacilante, a pesar de la clara sonrisa en los labios del tailandés, su mirada parecía calculadora, como si estuviera tratando de extraer los secretos más profundos del ruso con solo mirarlo. Viktor se sintió un poco patético al sentirse intimidado ante el alegre joven.

─ Si, Yuuri me envió por ti ─ le contestó el tailandés aun con una sonrisa y su severa mirada. ─ Te está esperando en la biblioteca ─

El corazón de Viktor dio un salto emocionado, Phichit levantó una ceja ante la contenta expresión que dejo escapar, sin decir más y con una sonrisa un más grande que la anterior, el tailandés se giró y emprendió el camino a la biblioteca a paso lento, el ruso lo siguió nervioso.

─ Y dime... ¿Qué te orilló a convertirte en el alcohólico más popular de la escuela? ─ preguntó el moreno "inocentemente", Viktor sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Phichit era el editor del periódico escolar así que cualquier cosa que le dijera en ese momento seguramente estaría publicada en la siguiente entrega del periódico dos días más tarde.

─ Problemas personales ─ se limitó a contestar, con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Chris y Seung mirándolos sorprendidos mientras pasaban frente a ellos en el camino a la biblioteca, Phichit le dijo algo más pero el ruso poniendo atención a sus examigos cuchicheando no registró lo que el tailandés decía.

Viktor trató de no pensar en sus examigos y concentrarse en su reunión con Yuuri, tal vez el japonés lo había mandado llamar para decirle que simplemente no podría ayudarlo, perdido en la tormenta que se formaba en su cabeza no notó la forma en la que el tailandés observaba. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Viktor estaba dispuesto a entrar a encarar a Yuuri, pero sorpresivamente antes de que se adentran al edificio el tailandés lo tomó del brazo llamando su atención.

Viktor lo miró atónito por el contacto, Phichit parecía tener una lucha interna sobre lo que le diría, aun sin soltarlo soltó un suspiro derrotado al tiempo que murmuraba un "Yuuri me va a matar", el tailandés seriamente lo miró directo a los ojos, sorprendiendo un poco al ruso ante la intensa mirada.

─ Aún no te rindas... ─ Phichit murmuró rápidamente, haciendo que los ojos del ruso se abrieran de sorpresa ante las palabras ─ Solo tienes que decirle la verdad, dile como te sientes realmente ─

El tailandés lo soltó y se dio media vuelta dejándolo congelado en la puerta de la biblioteca, el corazón de Viktor bombeó rápidamente contra su caja torácica.

Phichit Chulanont también sabia de su relación con Yuuri.

Y no solo eso.

Phichit Chulanont sabía de sus sentimientos por Yuuri y él si creía que eran reales.

Ahí congelado en la puerta de la biblioteca con el corazón desabocado, después de tanto tiempo, Viktor Nikiforov ya no se sentía tan solo.


	16. Chapter 16

Yuuri Katsuki estaba decidido.

No importara lo que pasara, no dejaría que los problemas personales que tenía con Viktor Nikiforov afectaran la misión que le había sido encomendada.

Ayudaría a Viktor a salvar el año escolar y en el camino trataría de exterminar cualquier tipo de sentimiento bueno o malo que tenía por él.

Sabía que era algo casi imposible de realizar, pero lo intentaría.

Por qué si, Viktor había jugado con él y lo había hecho pedazos una y otra vez y si cada que lo veía quería darle una patada, aun así, estúpidamente su corazón todavía lo buscaba.

Los recuerdos de su tiempo juntos lo asechaban desde la tarde en el restaurante de sus padres, ver a Viktor con su círculo familiar y disfrutando de su platillo favorito, lo había afectado de formas indescriptibles.

Pensaba que tal vez Phichit tenía razón.

Tal vez si debía dejarlo que se explicara, porque tal vez si tenían algo que salvar, algo por lo cual luchar.

Paso su fin de semana debatiéndose entre su corazón y su dignidad.

Cuando el lunes llegó aun no tenía claro que iba a hacer, su mente era un caos estaba llena de memorias felices mezcladas con amargos recuerdos.

Se levantó más temprano de lo usual casi media hora antes de que su alarma sonara, lo cual le sorprendió bastante pues normalmente le era imposible levantarse a la hora indicada.

Preparándose mentalmente para el largo día que tendría tomó un baño y trató de deshacerse de los nervios que lo invadían. Cuando salió, eligió su ropa cuidadosamente pensaba que era algo tonto, pero quería verse bien para ir a la residencia Nikiforov. Cuando eligió el par de jeans perfectos y una playera de manga larga color vino que resaltaba el chocolate de sus ojos, decidió experimentar un poco con su peinado, peino sus azabaches cabellos hacía atrás sorprendiéndose con lo diferente que lucía con la cara descubierta, sin embargo, antes de poner gel en su cabello e ir a la escuela de esa manera, entró en razón y simplemente acomodo su cabello de la forma usual, no quería que Viktor pensara que se había arreglado para él.

Noto que después de todos los preparativos se le había hecho algo tarde, así que tomó rápidamente el desayuno que le dejó su madre y salió lo más rápido que pudo después de lavarse los dientes y prepararse un lunch para el medio día.

Para su sorpresa, cuando salió del pequeño departamento que compartía con su familia para encaminarse hacia la escuela, encontró a Otabek esperándolo recargado en su motocicleta.

No era una situación extraña, Otabek solía recogerlo para ir a la escuela algunos días de la semana, sin embargo, siempre lo hacía con previo aviso.

─ ¡Otabek! ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó Yuuri realmente confundido por la presencia de su amigo.

─ Nada simplemente vine por ti. ─ contestó el kazajo alzándose de hombros y tratando de quitarle importancia a su visita ─ Hoy es tu primer día como tutor, ¿no? ─ preguntó mirando a Yuuri intensamente.

"Así que se trata de eso" pensó el japonés queriendo rodar los ojos de fastidio. Desde el día que Yuuri les había anunciado a sus mejores amigos que sería el tutor de Viktor, Otabek se había estado comportando de una manera muy extraña, Yuuri realmente no entendía que era lo que le estaba sucediendo al kazajo.

─ Si...─ contestó simplemente antes de tomar el casco que le era ofrecido, Otabek lo observo detalladamente por un momento, pero no dijo nada más, lo ayudó a montarse sobre la moto, para después manejar con rapidez hacia la escuela.

Cuando llegaron Yuuri intentó despedirse de su amigo y decirle que lo vería en un rato, el japonés tenía una cita en la dirección pues la directora lo esperaba para poderle dar su nuevo horario a Viktor, el cómo su tutor tenía que estar presente.

Sin embrago, Otabek insistió en acompañarlo.

Yuuri realmente no tenía problemas con el kazajo, pero la sobreprotectora actitud que el muchacho tenía últimamente lo hacía sentirse asfixiado, trató de persuadirlo para que fuera a clase pues ya era algo tarde, pero Otabek se negó.

─ No tengo problema en ir contigo Yuuri ─ le dijo el kazajo, tomándolo por los hombros encaminándolo hacia la dirección.

─ Puedo hacerlo solo ─ Yuuri se soltó del agarre un poco más brusco de lo intencionado. No quería sonar grosero, pero su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

─ No si Nikiforov está ahí, me necesitas ─ dijo secamente comenzando el avance después de tomarlo de la mano.

Yuuri quiso sacudirse del agarre, pero se contuvo, suspiró audiblemente notando como Otabek lo miraba de reojo.

─ ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo? ─ preguntó repentinamente, ─ Todavía no entiendo que es lo que ganas haciendo esto Yuuri, él no merece tu compasión ni tu ayuda...─

─ ¡Ya te dije que no lo estoy haciendo por él! ─ el japonés no pudo evitar levantar la voz, la actitud de Otabek lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, antes de que el kazajo pudiera replicar llegaron a la dirección.

Lo primero que Yuuri vio al llegar fue a Viktor esperándolo en la entrada, aún un poco molesto por lo que acababa de pasar con Otabek simplemente se pasó de largo saludándolo rápidamente. La directora los recibió y fue la única que logró que él kazajo se despegara de él por medio segundo.

Internamente se lo agradeció.

La reunión fue rápida debido a que Yuuri había llegado algo tarde, el japonés se decepcionó bastante al saber que ya no tendría a Celestino como maestro de cálculo. Tenía un poco de miedo de ser sometido a las clases de la profesora Leroy, sabía sobre los rumores que circulaban por la escuela y si estos eran ciertos probablemente él y Viktor la pasarían muy mal tratando de salvar el año.

No pudo evitar sentirse conmovido ante insistencia del ruso porque sólo él fuera sometido al cambio, como era de esperarse la directora no cedió así que ambos tendrían que someterse al cambio de clase.

La sesión se dio por terminada y ambos fueron indicados a ir a su salón, Yuuri estaba bastante nervioso, ahí comenzaba su "misión", ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Tendría que sentarse al lado de Viktor y estar junto a él todo el día?

Al salir de la oficina de la directora no le sorprendió encontrarse a Otabek esperándolo, no pudo evitar poner cara de fastidió al ver a su amigo, el cuál creyó que su actitud se debía alguna mala noticia dada por la directora.

─ ¿Yuuri que tienes? ─ preguntó el kazajo consternado ante su expresión, Viktor apresuró el paso y los dejó en el pasillo afuera de la dirección.

─ Creí que estabas en clase ─ contestó Yuuri tajantemente, aún seguía molesto por el pequeño altercado que habían tenido antes de que entrara a la oficina de la directora, Otabek estaba consciente del enojo del japonés y lo que lo estaba ocasionando, aun así, quería que su amigo entrara en razón antes de cometer el mismo error de nuevo.

─ Yuuri... no te dejes engañar ─ dijo el kazajo en un susurro, esperando de nuevo reproches de parte de Yuuri, el japonés solo le dedico una severa mirada. ─ Nikiforov solo quiere jugar contigo, antes solo quería sexo, ahora quiere que le pases el año...─

Las mejillas de Yuuri se encendieron ante el crudo comentario de Otabek. Las duras palabras le hicieron darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón. El recuerdo de Viktor diciéndole a Chris que él era un ofrecido y que estaba a harto de su compañía lo azoto de nuevo haciéndolo sentir mareado.

─ Cuando obtenga lo que quiere no tardara en dejarte de lado... Yuuri ten cuidado no te involucres demasiado ─ las palabras del kazajo fueron acompañadas con una dulce caricia en una de las rojas mejillas del japonés.

Yuuri quería llorar, sabía perfectamente que Otabek tenía muchísima razón, se sintió estúpido al creer en las palabras de Phichit, sabía que su tailandés amigo no quería ocasionar ningún daño simplemente no era consciente de lo peligroso y manipulador que era Viktor Nikiforov.

También sabía que Viktor haría lo que fuera por obtener lo que deseaba, seguramente trataría de endulzar su oído y haría promesas falsas y dejaría a Yuuri con el corazón más roto que antes.

Lamentablemente era muy tarde para echarse para atrás y aunque quisiera no podría, sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de que su arduo trabajo y responsabilidad le hicieran obtener esa oportunidad que los ayudaría bastante.

Sus padres habían adorado a la señora Nikiforov y al parecer está a ellos, al día siguiente de la comida en el restaurante Galina había cumplido su palabra y les había depositado el primer pago por la ayuda de Yuuri. Los Katsuki Estuvieron sumamente sorprendidos cuando verificaron su estado bancario, Galina había depositado mucho más de lo acordado, cuando Yuuri se comunicó con ella, la señora Nikiforov simplemente rio y le dijo que era lo que ella paga semestralmente por "Vitya", que no se preocupara pues seguramente seria dinero bien invertido.

Ahora Yuuri no tenía más opción que cumplir con su parte, no solo sus padres si no Galina también esperaba mucho de él.

El kazajo lo acompaño hasta su salón y prometió verlo cuando la clase terminara, en cuanto entró sintió los agudos ojos turquesa de Viktor sobre él, notó que la banca junto al ruso estaba desocupada, sabía que debía sentarse ahí y guiarlo durante la clase, pero las palabras de Otabek regresaron a él con fuerza, se pasó de largo y decidió sentarse junto a Georgie quien en cuanto lo vio entrar le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado.

─ Hola Yuuri ─ saludó el excéntrico ruso con su grave voz y una dulce sonrisa, Yuuri correspondió el saludo y antes de que pudieran decir más la profesora Park* entró silenciándolos a todos.

Durante la clase Yuuri no pudo evitar estar al pendiente de Viktor, quien lucía concentrado y algo perdido, apenas y puso atención él mismo. Cuando la clase terminó esperaba que el ruso se le acercara, pero este salió del salón como si lo fueran persiguiendo, Yuuri quiso seguirlo, pero sus intenciones se perdieron cuando la profesora Park le llamó.

─ Katsuki, ¿puede venir un segundo? ─ Yuuri se acercó un poco asustado, ─ la directora nos puso al tanto con la situación de NIkiforov, me gustaría que el también pudiera escuchar esto, pero al parecer tenía prisa, ─ comentó tan seria como siempre, Yuuri simplemente se limitó a asentir.

─ Preparé esta serie de trabajos que deberá entregarme antes de que el semestre llegue a su fin, confió en que se lo hará saber ─ la profesora Park lo despidió con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un bonche de hojas de papel con todos los trabajos que Viktor tendría que hacer seguramente con su ayuda, Yuuri suspiró y se dirigió a su siguiente clase. El día apenas estaba comenzando y ya se sentía terriblemente fatigado.

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin Yuuri se encontró con una gigantesca pila de papeles destinados a Viktor, pues, durante todo el día no se pudo sentar junto a él y explicarle que estaba pasando ya que estuvo llegando tarde a sus clases porque todos los profesores lo detenían para darle los trabajos que le habían asignado a Viktor, esto ocasionó que no se pudiera acercar al ruso durante toda la mañana así que cuando la campana sonó anunciando el fin del día, Yuuri estaba desesperado.

Phichit y Otabek lo encontraron saliendo de clase, el japonés les explicó la situación en la que se encontraba, y el tailandés se ofreció a ir en búsqueda de Viktor y acordaron en encontrarse en la biblioteca ya que Yuuri debía ir a sacar un montón de libros que le servirían al ruso con sus tareas.

Debido a estrés Yuuri no notó la picara sonrisa que Phichit dejó escapar antes de irse en búsqueda del ruso, Otabek por su parte le dedicó una severa mirada y le indicó a señas que no hiciera nada raro, Phichit simplemente sonrió dulcemente y les prometió que regresaría pronto.

En cuanto llegaron a la biblioteca, Yuuri dejó a Otabek en una de las mesas para que cuidara de sus pertenencias y se adentró a los laberintos de libros de la biblioteca dispuesto a encontrar lo que necesitaba. En medio de su búsqueda le llagó un mensaje de Galina, el cual le indicaba que pasaría a la escuela por él y por Viktor, Yuuri dejó salir un pesado suspiro pues debía prepararse mentalmente para otro incomodo viaje en el auto de la señora Nikiforov.

Cuando regresó a la mesa Otabek ya no estaba solo, Leo y Guang -Hong estaban sentados junto a él, hablando animadamente sobre sus clases, Yuuri los saludó y se sentó frente al trio dejando los libros que llevaba sobre la mesa.

Segundos después Phichit entró portando una enorme sonrisa, detrás de él venía un muy sonrojado Viktor quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Yuuri, el japonés tuvo que desviar la vista y pelar contra su emocionado corazón que latía rítmicamente en su pecho.

Leo y Guang -Hong se quedaron sorprendidos y con la boca abierta cuando el ruso tomó asiento junto a Yuuri y los saludó cordialmente, Phichit los presentó rápidamente y les informó que Yuuri sería el tutor de Viktor a partir de ese momento. Otabek miro fríamente al ruso quien después de sus presentaciones con la pareja centro toda su atención en el sonrojado japonés.

─ Y bien Katsuki, ¿Para que soy bueno? ─ preguntó con una cegadora sonrisa mirando a Yuuri con intensidad.

El japonés se removió un poco incomodo en el asiento, podía sentir las miradas de sus amigos sobre él, carraspeo un poco tratando de concentrarse y comenzó a recapitular en su mente todo lo que los profesores le habían dicho.

─ Bien, hablé con los profesores y todos están al tanto de la situación, me dieron una serie de trabajos que tendrás que entregar antes de que el semestre termine, en el caso de la profesora Xiao* espera entregas semanales...─ Viktor asentía a todo lo que Yuuri decía, el japonés trató de concentrarse en lo que le indicaba al ruso ignorando a sus amigos quienes no perdían detalle de su interacción.

Yuuri explicó todo lo que le habían dicho, llegó el momento en que tenía que decir algo que deseaba no decir, pero para que su dinámica funcionara mejor sería sumamente necesario.

─ ...sé que puede ser incómodo para ti y que preferirás evitarlo, pero creo que es conveniente que nos sentemos juntos en clase para que así te pueda ayudar en lo que necesitas ─ Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras, Viktor lo miró sorprendido y sus amigos guardaron silenció no queriendo perder detalle de la escena, ─ Claro si quieres, no deseo hacerte sentir incomodo...─

─Tú nunca me harías sentir incomodo Yuuri ─ lo interrumpió Viktor con un dulce tono de voz, Yuuri pudo escuchar el jadeo de sorpresa que Leo y Guang -Hong dejaron escapar, Phichit sonreía feliz y Otabek parecía como si le hubieran dado una patada.

Yuuri sintió como su cara ponía roja ante la mirada y las palabras del ruso, antes de que pudiera decir algo su celular comenzó a vibrar insistentemente interrumpiendo la escena.

─ ¿Hola? ─ Yuuri contestó sin ver quien llamaba, giró evitando a Viktor, simplemente quería escapar de los potentes ojos turquesa del ruso y quería que la tierra lo tragara.

─ ¡Yuuri! Ya estoy afuera, ¿Dónde están? ─ la alegre voz de Galina se escuchó del otro lado del auricular, el japonés le explicó que estaban en la biblioteca y que en cuanto pidieran unos libros prestados irían a su encuentro, la rusa dijo que lo tomaran con calma y que los esperaría afuera.

Yuuri colgó y tomó todos los libros que había seleccionado, sin decir nada se acercó al mostrador escapando de las intensas miradas de sus acompañantes, momentos después sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se giró encontrando a Otabek.

─ ¿Todo bien? ─ preguntó el kazajo sumamente serio con el ceño fruncido Yuuri asintió y le explico que la señora Nikiforov estaba afuera esperándolos a Viktor y a él, Otabek no dijo nada más y se quedó a su lado esperando que la bibliotecaria terminara de sellar todos los libros que Yuuri se llevaría.

Yuuri tomó la pila de libros y Otabek se la quitó de las manos, se giraron y saltaron sorprendidos al ver a Viktor con una enorme sonrisa detrás de ellos. Otabek sin previo aviso le entregó bruscamente a Viktor los libros que cargaba dedicándole una fría mirada.

Yuuri sorprendido le explicó al confundido ruso que los libros eran de apoyo para todos los trabajos que le habían dejado, Viktor simplemente asistió sin quitarle la vista de encima a Otabek.

El japonés sentía que si no hacía algo terminarían por molerse a golpes, lo último que quería era ser baneado de la biblioteca así que tomó a Otabek de la mano y lo alejó lo más rápido que pudo del ruso y avanzó hacia la mesa que habían estado ocupando.

En la mesa Phichit, Leo y Guang -Hong cuchicheaban a mil por hora, pero cuando los vieron acercarse instantáneamente guardaron silencio, Yuuri se despidió de sus amigos no sin antes dedicarle una severa mirada a Phichit, el tailandés simplemente le sonrió alegre.

Yuuri le indicó a Viktor que su madre los esperaba en la entrada, el ruso aún lucía serio y dedicaba retadoras miradas a Otabek quien después de tomar sus cosas y las de Yuuri, abrazó al japonés por los hombros y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida después de mirar a Viktor con desprecio.

El camino hacia la salida fue bastante incómodo, Otabek iba pegado a Yuuri quien hacia todo lo posible por retener a su amigo pues creía que si lo soltaba atacaría a Viktor sin dudarlo, pues el ruso los seguía de cerca soltando bufidos molestos a sus espaldas.

Galina los esperaba sonriente, Viktor ni siquiera la saludó y se metió al coche dando un portazo, la rusa lo miró sorprendida, pero en cuanto giro en dirección a Otabek y Yuuri algo en su mirada cambió.

─Hola señora Nikiforov ─ la saludó el japonés apenado ─ lamentó la tardanza ─

─No te preocupes querido, y dime ¿Quién es este galante joven? ─ preguntó sonriendo en dirección al kazajo.

─ Otabek Altin señora soy... el novio de Yuuri ─ las mejillas del japonés se encendieron ante la afirmación, Galina le sonrió dulcemente y correspondió el saludo de mano que el kazajo ofrecía.

─ Mucho gusto Otabek, soy Galina Nikiforov, Yuuri ¿Nos vamos? ─ preguntó volteando hacia el japonés quien asintió energéticamente, Galina se despidió cordialmente del kazajo y entró al carro después de dedicarles una sonrisa.

─ Cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas ─ le dijo el kazajo antes de dejarle un beso en la frente como despedida, Yuuri antes de adentrarse al carro simplemente asintió y le murmuró un "Nos vemos".

El camino hacia la residencia Nikiforov fue incluso más incómodo de lo que Yuuri esperaba, Viktor iba sumamente callado, mirando con el ceño fruncido por la ventanilla del carro, Galina lucía bastante seria, estaba vez no intentó hacer conversación con ninguno de los dos en su lugar, encendió la radio para llenar el incómodo silencio que se había formado en el auto, a pesar de su seriedad, cada que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Yuuri en el espejo retrovisor, le sonreía dulcemente.

Cuando llegaron, Yuuri no pudo evitar impresionarse ante la sorprendente casa de dos pisos en la que los Nikiforov residían. Galina recuperó su alegre semblante y lo urgió a seguirlos después de que abrió la elegante puerta de madera y Viktor entró detrás de ella.

Yuuri apenas estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar cuando repentinamente encontró tumbado en el suelo y con una gran bola de pelusa café sobre él.

─ ¡Makkachin! ─ gritó Viktor tratando de quitar a su gran caniche de sobre Yuuri, el japonés no pudo evitar carcajearse ante los alegres lengüetazos que Makkachin de administraba. Viktor forcejeo un rato con su perro hasta que finalmente logró apartarlo de Yuuri.

─Lo siento mucho, normalmente no es así ─ dijo el ruso apenado sujetando a Makkachin del collar quien parecía querer lanzarse de nuevo contra el japonés.

─ No importa, es adorable ─ contestó Yuuri con una enorme sonrisa mientras acariciaba al alegre caniche detrás de las orejas. Viktor le sonrió de vuelta y por un minuto Yuuri olvidó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y simplemente disfrutó del momento. Galina carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes quienes parecían perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Con una enorme sonrisa le indicó a Viktor que llevará a Makkachin al jardín y a Yuuri que la siguiera. La señora Nikiforov lo adentró a la casa, Yuuri la siguió de cerca maravillándose ante la elegancia de la residencia.

Todas las paredes eran color crema y en algunas colgaban grandes cuadros con diferentes pinturas que Yuuri estaba seguro de que valían una fortuna, el piso era de duela color caramelo y contrastaba bastante bien con los elegantes muebles beige, Yuuri se preguntó cómo era que los Nikiforov lograban mantener todo tan pulcro con Makkachin corriendo por todos lados, notó que había grandes ventanales colocados estratégicamente que hacían que la luz se colara por la casa y la hiciera parecer aún más grande.

Galina lo guio a través de la gran sala, el elegante comedor y la inmensa cocina dándole un pequeño tour para que Yuuri se ubicara y se sintiera como en casa, llegaron hasta unas grandes puertas corredizas y ahí fue donde Galina se detuvo.

─ Aquí es donde estarán la mayoría del tiempo ─ le dijo con una pequeña sonrisita antes de abrir una de las puertas ─ este es nuestro pequeño estudio – biblioteca, siéntete como en casa Yuuri y si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme mi oficina está arriba ─ acto seguido le indicó que entrara.

Yuuri quedó pasmado ante la enorme habitación, en el centro de esta había una gran mesa de cristal rodeada con ocho elegantes sillas de piel beige, sobre esta colgaba una elegante lampara que iluminaba todo a la perfección, había tres enormes libreros los cuales cubrían las paredes del piso al techo y estos estaban llenos de libros de todo tipo, desde arquitectura pasando por derecho hasta literatura antigua. El japonés se sentía como niño en juguetería y no pudo resistir el impulso de inspeccionar los libreros, Galina lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa maravillada ante la expresión del joven japonés.

Segundos después Viktor entró cargando los libros que habían sacado de la biblioteca, su madre le sonrió y le pellizco cariñosamente una mejilla y se fue no sin antes ofrecerle algo de beber a Yuuri quien se negó, corrió las puertas tras ella dejándolos solos sumidos en un incómodo silenció.

─ Bien...─ Yuuri fue el primero en hablar ─ ¿Nos sentamos? ─

Viktor asintió y se sentó después de Yuuri, el japonés internamente agradeció que el ruso se sentará frente de él y no a su lado, no sabía si se podía sentir realmente cómodo al tenerlo cerca. 

Sin perder más tiempo fue directo al grano, le preguntó a Viktor que era lo último que recordaba de sus clases y cuáles fueron los temas que vio antes de dejar de asistir, el ruso le confesó que realmente no recordaba mucho, pues a pesar de que solo tenía dos meses sin entrar a clases no se acordaba de los temas que vio pues las últimas veces que entró lo hizo alcoholizado y no se molestó en tomar apuntes.

Yuuri quiso cuestionarlo, quiso saber la razón que lo había orillado a tomar esa decisión, Phichit le había insistido que había sido por él y por el fracaso de su rara relación, Yuuri realmente no lo creía, estaba seguro de que en la vida de Viktor había gente y sucesos más importantes que él, así que seguramente su breve alcoholismo se debió a algo mucho más importante que Yuuri. A pesar de su curiosidad se contuvo y no pregunto nada, pues recordó las palabras de Otabek y se dispuso a no involucrarse más de lo necesario.

Por su parte Viktor no daba indicios de querer contarle nada al respecto así que lo dejo pasar.

Sin que lo notaran pasaron un par de horas hablando de los temas que le habían dejado a Viktor en los trabajos, Yuuri le indicó las partes de los libros que le ayudarían a resolver las diferentes actividades que le habían dejado y le prometió ayudarlo a redactar los ensayos y los reportes de lectura que debía realizar, ya que según Viktor él era muy malo para eso.

Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco Galina irrumpió en la habitación, no sin antes anunciarse con un "Voy a entrar", a Yuuri le pareció sumamente raro que hiciera eso y que además esperara un par de minutos para adentrarse a la habitación.

Con una enorme sonrisa y moviendo una ceja de arriba a abajo les preguntó cómo iban, Yuuri fue sincero y le contó lo que habían estado haciendo, extrañamente la señora Nikiforov lució decepcionada con su respuesta, sin preguntar más les indicó que la cena estaba servida y que los esperaba en el comedor.

Cuando Yuuri se volvió a ver a Viktor el ruso estaba rojo hasta las orejas, el japonés no entendió que es lo que había sucedido así que no comentó nada y se dedicó a guardar el material con el que habían estado trabajando.

La comida fue menos incomoda de lo que Yuuri pensó que sería, Galina por fin les preguntó cómo les había ido en la escuela, entre ambos le contaron sin mucho detalle sobre las clases y sobre los trabajos que le habían asignado a Viktor, la rusa los escuchó atentamente preguntado sus dudas de vez en cuando.

Cuando terminaron de comer, la señora Nikiforov les dijo que prosiguieran con el estudio y que a las siete en punto llevaría a Yuuri a casa.

Regresaron a la "biblioteca -estudio" y sin decir más Yuuri continuó donde lo habían dejado antes de comer. La última hora se le fue más rápido que las primeras dos, cuando Galina los interrumpió de nuevo Yuuri se sintió un poco decepcionado de saber que ya debía irse.

La despedida con Viktor fue rápida y si incidentes, o así lo quiso Yuuri que simplemente cuando Galina fue a avisarle que ya era hora, se levantó de un brinco como un resorte y simplemente le dijo un rápido "Nos vemos mañana Nikiforov" y salió sin mirar atrás dejando a Viktor solo y confundido rodeado de numerosos libros en la enorme mesa de cristal.

Galina condujo velozmente hasta su casa, durante el camino fue interrogando a Yuuri el cuál se sintió un poco cohibido ante las insistentes preguntas de la rusa, que si se había sentido cómodo, que si le había gustado la casa, que qué opinaba de las tareas que le habían dejado a Viktor y que si pensaba que su hijo lograría el objetivo, entre otras cosas. Yuuri contestó a la mayoría con monosílabas no sabiendo muy bien que era lo que debía decir.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía se sintió aliviado, sin embargo, antes de que se pudiera despedir y bajar del auto, la señora Nikiforov lo detuvo y comenzó a hablar con seriedad.

─ Sabes... quiero creer que mi Vitya no es tan mala persona... ─ Yuuri la miró confundido, Galina lo miraba con intensidad a través de sus filosos ojos turquesa tan parecidos a los de su hijo. ─ sé que ha cometido muchos errores, pero todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez, Vitya simplemente es joven e ingenuo y un poco despistado... ─ al decir eso se soltó una risita, aunque su semblante serio regresó casi inmediatamente ─ pero creo que a pesar de todo se merece una segunda oportunidad, ¿no crees? ─

Yuuri quedó mudo ante la pregunta, sabía que la señora Nikiforov estaba hablando de la situación escolar de Viktor, aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, la mirada de Galina seguía sobre él esperando su respuesta, después de lo que pareció una eternidad Yuuri simplemente asintió y la rusa le sonrió.

─ Gracias por tu ayuda Yuuri, nos vemos mañana ─ el japonés se despidió cortésmente y bajó muy nervioso del auto.

Cuando llegó su madre lo esperaba y no tardó en hacerle un montón de preguntas de cómo había estado su día, Yuuri le contó todo con lujo de detalle sobre los Nikiforov, su casa y Makkachin, cuando terminó le dijo que se iría a dormir, Hiroko lo despidió deseándolo buenas noches.

Finalmente se acostó después de cambiarse de ropa, lavarse los dientes y asegurarles a Phichit y a Otabek por Whatsapp que todo había ido de maravilla, fue ahí cuando se encontraba en la oscuridad tumbado sobre su cama que comenzó a recapitular su día.

Yuuri se sentía perdido en un espiral de confusos sentimientos, las palabras que le había dicho Otabek en la mañana retumbaban en sus oídos, la imagen de Viktor sosteniendo cariñosamente a Makkachin también regresó con fuerza, al igual que las palabras que Galina le había dicho antes de bajarse de su auto, su corazón y su cerebro tenían una batalla entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer.

Sabía que Otabek tenía razón y que él se había prometido no creer más en Viktor, sin embargo, el ruso causaba un efecto en él que lo hacía sentirse vulnerable, había veces que simplemente quería dejar todo en el pasado y darle una oportunidad más como Galina lo había planteado, pero los dolorosos recuerdos regresaban arrastrándose bajo su piel y todo se volvía un caos.

Sintiéndose agotado hundió la cabeza contra la almohada rogando por que el siguiente día todo resultara menos confuso y agobiante.

Yuuri no estaba seguro si su vida pintaría mejor los siguientes meses.

De lo que estaba seguro era de que su vida sería muy confusa y difícil a partir de ese momento.

* * *

 

*Min-so Park es la entrenadora de Seung -Gil en la serie.

* Xiao Yi You es la entrenadora de Guang Hong en la serie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Tres capítulos más que espero que hayan disfrutado.   
> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, lamento mucho la tardanza entra actualizaciones intentare arreglar mi horario para poder publicar más seguido.  
> Espero leerlos pronto. <3


End file.
